Johnny Topside
by TheManThatWalksTheAbyss115
Summary: It's rude to force a mirror on a man with no face, yet it is also rude to force a boy into a man. Then a monster. Yet fate really does toy with some individuals, no matter how innocent they are and change them into a beast. Because after all... we will be reborn in the cold womb of the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**aAN: Hello there everyone and welcome to yet another fanfiction made by my sarcastic ass. Now I'd like to thank you all for checking this out and giving it a chance, even if you weren't satisfied in the end. The fact alone that you read it kind of makes me feel like a normal person instead of an outcast half the time, but we're not here to discuss my life. You all came to read another Jaune insert due to him being the kind of character some people can relate to yeah? Well let's get into it ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

Jaune ran to the docks and hopped on the last leaving ship that had begun to leave to the open sea. Hot tears and mucus dripped down his face as his heart pumped double the amount of what it was capable of. As the ship slowly left the harbor and went out onto open sea, he looked to the side and saw nine individuals look at him with rage and hurt in their eyes. Pulling out their weapons and firing whatever ranged attacks they could throw towards the ship. A sniper round barely nicked the side of his head before he ducked down and scrambled away. He blanked in fear when a road of ice paved its way through the water and every single individual began to quickly sprint towards him, albeit at a shaky pace due to the slick traction of the ice.

"Oh Oum." He cried out in fear as they began to get closer and quickly scrambled to the captain's quarters, finding the man half asleep. Jaune shook him awake and backed away when the man quickly stood up and glared down at him.

"What the hell are you doing on this Dust ship boy?!" The captain screamed in Jaune's face, making him reel back.

"T-There's people after me sir!" He said fearfully, making the captain grumble something under his breath and look to see there were in fact people on a road of ice heading towards them.

"Why are there people after you son?" The captain sighed angrily.

"They thought I hurt one of our friends." Jaune replied hastily.

"And did you?" The captain asked.

"No! I would never! She's one of the cooler people I hang out with!" Jaune shouted almost instantly.

"And you thought it was a good idea to lead them to my ship? With Dust that is headed for Atlas?" The captain asked.

"I didn't mean to sir! Please, they'll kill me if we stay here! Let me stay!" Jaune begged. The captain looked at the boy then at the nine hounding after him, then back at him before pinching the bridge of his nose and going to the controls of the ship and speeding it up. Jaune looked to the side and saw that they were getting further and further away from the people he used to call friends. He didn't even understand what he did wrong in the first place, one moment he was joking around with them then the next minute he was running from them and the authorities after he supposedly hurt Blake. How did he even hurt her when she was leagues above him and wasn't even near him at the time, so how did he even put her in the hospital? Once they were nothing but tiny dots in the distance he slumped down the railing and started to cry at the whole situation.

The crying lasted for a few minutes before he saw a shadow loom over him and looked up to see the captain of the ship standing in front with a stern expression on his face, he didn't look too happy in the slightest.

"You got some explaining to do boy." He said lowly, making Jaune gulp.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you were accused of hurting one of the best first years, put her in the hospital, got convicted of the crime, ran from the police, Beacon _and_ your friends, and thought that you could disappear on my ship?" The captain sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jaune mumbled. He had spent the last hour telling the captain of what has transpired over the last two days and decided that trying to lie to the captain was a no go since the man turned out to be an old investigator who wanted to take it easy the rest of his life and was very good at reading people.

"Hmm." The captain hummed as he rubbed his chin then went silent for a minute. "I believe you." He shrugged.

"Y-you do?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Not trying to be an ass... well I kind of am one but that's besides the point. Kid, you barely look fit enough to take on a Beowolf. So I doubt you actually managed to beat the girl." The captain said making Jaune deflate.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. Besides. If you were lying to me then I'd throw you in the ocean and let the sea Grimm eat you." Captain chuckled.

"Not making me feel better captain." Jaune said quietly and looked away from the older man.

"Not my job to... tell you what kid, if you manage to help me with a shipment then I'll let you stay." He said.

"Yes! I'll take it! What's the job?!" Jaune asked desperately.

"Whoa there kid, calm down. I never said this was easy in any way. The job I'm doing is taking these Dust crystals to the Schnee shipping yard to meet up with a representative." The captain said and made Jaune blank immediately.

"Captain?" Jaune asked meekly.

"Just call me Sully kid, the title captain is only good for crew mates but even then they call me by my name." Sully said making Jaune nod.

"I never really told you but... Weiss Schnee is part of that little group that was hunting me down." Jaune said. Sully's expression turned flat as he stared at Jaune with a dead expression.

"You fucking kidding me?" He deadpanned.

"No sir." Jaune gulped. Sully stared at him a little bit longer before exhaling deeply and grabbing a bottle and popping it open before taking a deep swig of the alcohol then twisting the cap on.

"Either one or two things is going to happen; you're either going to pull this off and join my crew or I'm going to kill you for dragging me into this mess." Sully said in a dark tone. Jaune nodded quickly and followed Sully as he lead him towards a room in the lower deck, gazing all around to see how old this ship must be. It had to be a few decades at least with all the rust starting to build up, indicating that this part of the ship hadn't been maintained in years. They finally came across a heavy door and Sully twisted the knob with some difficulty. The door finally opened and Jaune was immediately taken aback at the condition of the quarters, despite it looking old and gross, it had a certain shine to it. He caught a pair of garbs at the last minute and looked at them then Sully, who rolled his eyes.

"Put them on kid. We can't have people noticing you when we arrive." Sully said.

"But won't we arrive in Atlas in a few days?" Jaune asked.

"Not in this boat kid, we're arriving in a few hours. So get those clothes on and be ready to deliver this Dust with me so we can get paid." Sully said and left the room. Jaune looked at the clothes and raised an eyebrow at its style; the shirt was a blue button up one with pockets on the breasts, the pants were tan khakis that were folded up a bit at the ankles, and the shoes were black dress ones. It gave a very business casual look in his opinion. He put the outfit on two minutes before he walked out the room and made his way back up to Sully, who was drinking from the bottle again in the captain's quarters.

"Well damn kid. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't look like a complete fuck up." Sully laughed.

"Again. Not helping." Jaune said.

"Eh." Sully shrugged and turned back to the open sea with a small smile on his face. It was quiet for a minute before Jaune's scroll started buzzing, that's right. He forgot to discard of the scroll while he was running for his life. It continued to buzz and he shakily grabbed it and looked at how many missed calls and texts he had received, not a single one had a welcoming sight to be honest. Each one was from his former friends had sent a very lengthy message about how much shit he was in when they found him, his fear began to tenfold when he saw a message from Sun and how he was going to make him suffer. While he was reading the messages, he began to sniffle a bit when even Pyrrha was believing the lies about him hurting Blake, and she was the last person who was supposed to believe any of this. No, she wasn't like this. If she really believed it then she would have slapped the cuffs on him instead of letting him get a head start. Nora and Ren also gave him sort of a head start but he could see that they were holding something back. Team RW(B)Y didn't even hesitate to chase after his head, neither was Sun or Neptune.

He gave a heavy sigh and waited for the ride to end. Despite the fact that this boat was sort of big, it still went at a pretty fast pace, which surprised him immensely. He could feel the air dipping down to colder temperatures as they approached the kingdom, already feeling queasy.

"Alright kid, stay next to me and we'll be in and out in an hour." Sully said, handing Jaune a hat before docking the ship. He looked at the hat and gently put it on to keep his face from being seen and grabbed a nearby coat, throwing it over his shoulders and begin to walk next to Sully.

"Into the depths." Jaune muttered and walked towards the docking yard.

* * *

Both men had dealt with the shipment rather smoothly considering the fact that Jaune had become a wanted man, apparently news reaches around the world fast. He had almost gotten spotted had Sully not intervened and came up with a rather ridiculous name for him, calling him Johnny Topside. He still didn't know how the older man convinced the Atlesian representative that the made up name was real. He didn't care at the moment since they were out on the sea again, finally leaving the cold militant kingdom. It technically took longer than an hour since the ship needed to be refilled and unloaded but that was besides the point. Right now both of them were in the dining hall, eating some food that was from a fast food joint near the harbor.

"Hey Sully, why don't you have a crew?" Jaune asked, taking a bite from his food.

"Believe it or not kid. I had one but they all left." Sully said, picking at his food slowly.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Got afraid of the Grimm and weren't built for the seas I guess. No worries though, I still have your scrawny ass to help me around." Sully chuckled.

"Thanks, because you make me feel so much better." Jaune said sarcastically. Sully barked out in laughter before settling down a bit.

"Despite the fact that you 'hurt' one of your friends, you aren't so bad kid. A little rough around the edges but alright overall." He said making Jaune smile a bit. Both began to discuss their lives and how they came to moments they were discussing right now, even though Jaune had no reason to trust this man or even tell him about his life he still felt obligated to discuss everything. Whether it was from the fact that he had no one else or he just felt like sharing something, it didn't matter since Sully didn't seem too judgmental about his whole situation. Although he did scold Jaune a bit when he told the other man how he forged his transcripts to get into Beacon, though he later brushed it off and claimed everyone makes mistakes, it's what you do with those mistakes that define the person you are in the future. They must have discussed each other's lives for hours since the sky was practically dark, both decided to cut this conversation short and turn in for the night. Sully showed Jaune an old room that needed to be maintained but was still in relatively good condition and said that it was his from this point on.

"So what's the first thing we're doing tomorrow?" Jaune asked, with the door cracked.

"I'm showing you the works of the ship then we start training you for deep sea diving." Sully informed.

"You ever find anything good?" Jaune asked.

"Eh, little nick knacks but I mainly scrounge around for underwater dust." Sully shrugged.

"I thought this was a cargo ship?" Jaune asked.

"I carry cargo but it's not an actual cargo ship. If I had that then I would sell it in a heartbeat." Sully said.

"Because you can't maintain it?" Jaune voiced.

"Oh yeah, not to mention sometimes I'm not allowed to check what's inside the containers because I'm paid not to, which doesn't sit right with me." Sully said. Jaune nodded a bit before closing the door after wishing Sully a goodnight, to which the older man wished back and informed him that from now on they stick together, through the thick and thin. Just knowing that he had someone to rely on lifted his spirits a bit in comparison what had happened in the span of a day, technically two since he was arrested the night before yesterday and spent the night in jail until his trial. They were supposed to be his friends and fellow huntsman, so why were they now his executioners and enemies... he wouldn't consider them enemies yet because who knows if they'll look further into the case. Those thoughts were pushed down into his gut as he sat down on the bed before lying down and staring up at the slightly rusty ceiling and closed his eyes, thinking about the open sea life.

* * *

This life wasn't as bad as he thought initially, started off a little rocky with him still being the clumsy dorkable knight that everyone loved/hated as of right now. Over the past few months he and Sully had been taking up jobs and getting the ship in better shape while looking for crew members but had no luck so far. They both had a steady routine that was followed without question; wake up, eat, get in the shower, start cleaning a part of the ship listed for the week, look for jobs, and finally see if there were any people looking for a diving/transporting job. They decided to cross out the look for crew members since they came to the conclusion that it was working just fine with the two of them. Less resources used and more money for them to spend; to which he bought more hoodies, jeans, and shoes, also a nice suit because Sully said he had to. Their source of income usually comes from diving for sunken items and delivering them to collectors and archaeologist. They had been offered jobs from the SDC but usually declined them due to the hunt for Jaune still being on, and Sully was going to be the last person to sell him out to get some money. Despite what the media said about the kid, he was telling the truth, aside from the fact that they later found out about his forged transcripts and added more weight on his shoulders. It didn't help that he kept the scroll which was still receiving messages from his former 'friends' and Sun. He barely even knew Sun and already didn't like him at all, hell Sun barely knows Blake so why is he even in this? This didn't make any sense-

"Kid?" Sully's voice rang out next to him.

"Yeah?" Jaune asked, leaning on the railing.

"Let me see your scroll." Sully said with his hand out.

"Okay." Jaune mumbled and took one last look at the eight of them before handing Sully the scroll. He flipped through a couple of pictures and snorted before his face went flat and he looked Jaune in the eyes for a minute, after a couple seconds of staring he chucked the scroll overboard. Jaune's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he watched the hand held device be thrown overboard then spark when it made contact with the water.

"Sully what the hell?!" He shouted and looked as the scroll sunk deeper into the ocean.

"You were becoming a depressing pillar. Plus it'll do you some good." He shrugged.

"And how is this good?" Jaune asked flatly.

"You won't have to read those threats anymore and we won't be getting tracked anytime soon." Sully said.

"How did you know I was-" Jaune was interrupted when Sully stuck up a hand.

"You leave your scroll on at night. I read some of them and concluded that they were still sending you threats even if you didn't reply back." He said.

"How were we being tracked." Jaune asked.

"For someone as young as you are, you sure don't know how technology works." Sully commented making Jaune sigh.

"Just tell me how." He sighed.

"Fine, call it an old man's intuition." Sully shrugged.

"Okay... so how what are we going to do now? I mean, all the jobs are done, the ship is clean, and we have no set destination." Jaune said.

"Eh, we could always head over to the Grim waters." Sully said. Jaune's eyes widened when he heard that.

"No way! We agreed that those waters were too dangerous with just the two of us." Jaune argued.

"Come on kid, where's your sense of adventure?" Sully smirked.

"Here. On this boat. Where I will remain until we get another safe job that doesn't involve us getting eaten alive and-" Jaune stopped when he saw Sully have that signature smirk on his face, telling him that he was about to do something drastic. "You're still going to sail us there, aren't you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, set the course twenty minutes ago." Sully smirked. Jaune slapped his face and looked up at the ceiling while releasing a heavy sigh, this job was going to get him killed one of these days.

"How long until we reach there?" He asked.

"About five hours from now. So you might as well get some sleep before getting geared up." Sully said.

"Fine. You owe me for coming along with you." Jaune said and began to walk away.

"I mean not really but semantics." Sully shrugged and walked towards the control room, grabbing a cigar from a case in a small cupboard and placing it in his mouth, lighting it and taking a long drag. Despite him saying they were going to the grim waters, they weren't. They were actually going to a certain part of the ocean that ships were rumored to disappear. It wasn't really going to be dangerous but it did require a keen eye just in case there were any water Grimm in the area.

"We are about to be some goddamn treasure finders." He said, pulling out a bottle of rum and drinking from it. Waiting for the next deep sea dive.

* * *

This was possibly the craziest, stupidest, and most illogical thing Sully had ever proposed to him.

"Are you kidding me Sully?" Jaune deadpanned.

"No. If I was then I'd be laughing by now." He said with a straight face.

"So let me get this straight. You said we were going to grim waters to look for treasure but now you want to go a certain part of the ocean that holds some city underwater that may or may not exist." Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, just think. If we find it then we'd be millionaires." Sully said.

"I joined you to hide from everybody, not make my appearance known." Jaune said. After that sentence all the color drained from Sully's face. He suddenly remembered why he took Jaune underneath him, to keep the kid safe from his 'friends' and other people after his head; it was wrong of him to even think about taking them to the middle of the ocean that may or may not even have this famed underwater city.

"Sorry kid. Guess I got a little carried away." He laughed sheepishly. Jaune rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room but stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Hey Sully. This may seem kind of unnatural for me but... do you still want to look for this city?" Jaune asked. It went quiet for a moment and the room became a little stuffy after a few minutes of silence before Sully cracked a smile.

"I thought you didn't want to find this city?" He smirked.

"Eh, we aren't doing anything and I just didn't want my face in the public if we do find it. Never actually made my decision." Jaune said.

"So we are going to do it?" Sully asked a bit hopefully.

"On one condition." Jaune pointed.

"What is it?" Sully asked.

"If we do find it, then I want to be the one who sees it first." Jaune said. Sully cupped and rubbed his chin for a minute, murmuring something to himself before looking at Jaune again.

"You got yourself a deal. Take some pictures though." Sully said.

"Got it." Jaune nodded.

"Well, no sense in dilly dallying. Let's get to it!" Sully shouted.

"Full speed ahead!" Jaune shouted back. Both shared a laugh and sat back in their chairs as the ship sped through the water at a steady pace, not enough to get them there on the dime but fast enough to where they didn't fall asleep and miss it. Sully opened up a bottle of rum and took a swig before handing it to Jaune, who looked at the bottle then back at the older man.

"I'm not old enough." He said.

"Doesn't matter. You're part of my ship which means you follow my rules. And one of my rules is drink when the captain offers you it, you never know when you'll have another moment like this." Sully said. Jaune looked at the bottle for a minute before grabbing it and looking at its contents, this was going to be the first time he's ever had alcohol. He was about to give it back to Sully but then thought back at the past events that had transpired over the past few months, he was blamed for a crime he didn't even commit, betrayed by those he called friends then later by his family, and sent death threats by those so called 'friends' at Beacon. His gaze fell over the only person who took him under his wing when he didn't have to, showed him kindness, taught him everything he knew about maintaining a ship, and actually gave a shit about his well being.

"Fuck it." He said and drank a large portion of the bottle, feeling the burning liquid pour down his throat and make his kidneys scream in protest. Sully grabbed the drink back and drank the rest of it before sitting back and gazing at the open sea in front of him, laughing when Jaune let out a loud belch then cursed like a sailor. He had taught him well.

* * *

They had come across the area in which the so called 'underwater city' was located. Despite it being nothing but open sea that stretched for hundreds of miles, they could almost feel that something was there, waiting to be discovered. They had spent hours preparing for this moment and were all set and ready; it turns out Sully had a specialized submersible that was at the bottom of the ship, a section he hadn't even seen yet. They had somehow dragged it to the side of the ship and let it hang on a series of pulleys and strong wire rope.

"You sure this thing will keep me safe?" Jaune asked as he got inside.

"100%. A couple of buddies of mine had designed it themselves. Built strong enough to take an underwater Grimm and leave with a couple of dents. I wouldn't put you in this thing if I knew it wasn't." Sully said. Jaune nodded and closed the hatch, jerking around a bit when he felt the submersible lifted a bit then dropped into the water. He placed his hands on the controls and began to navigate through the water, taking in all its beauty. The radio suddenly crackled and Sully's voice came on.

"How's it lookin down there?" He asked.

"So far so good. Nothing to see yet." Jaune replied.

"Alright kid, don't stay out too long. I've been getting reports that a storm is coming and I want you on the ship before it hits." Sully said. Jaune snorted in amusement at the older man's concern.

"Roger that captain." He snickered, knowing the other man hated that title now.

"Eat an ass Jaune." Sully laughed back. The two shared a quick laugh before they went silent for a few minutes. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the submersible moving and the water passing by, other than that it was silent. It began to get darker as time passed by and Jaune still hadn't found anything other than old sunken ships from the past and the local marine life going about their activities. This was starting to get ridiculous, if there really was an underwater city then he'd see it by now. At first, he didn't want to go on something as trivial as this but as the hours passed his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to actually see if this city was real or not. Though judging by the fact that it was almost midnight and the waters were starting to get more rapid he decided that this was a wasted expedition.

"Ugh, might as well turn back now. There isn't a single goddamn thinnnnggg?" He drawled when he came across a series of lights that shinned from below. He narrowed his eyes and focused them to see if he was hallucinating but later widened them when the submersible got closer and closer slowly to reveal a large structure. It began to heighten in mass as he came over a cliff's edge and saw something, a vortex of some sort. But through that vortex lied what they had been looking for.

The underwater city.

"H-holy shit." He gasped and let his jaw go slack. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right here in front of him was the city Sully was talking about, the myth that sent ships and other sea-based vehicles missing, never to be found. Yet here he was staring at it with his own two eyes. Barely wasting a second, he picked up the radio and spoke into it quickly.

"Sully! Sully pick up the radio!" He shouted quickly. He could hear the older man's voice ring out from the other side.

"Jaune? What the hell are you still doing out there? It's almost midnight." Sully yawned tiredly.

"I found it! I actually found it!" Jaune said excitedly.

"What?!" Sully exclaimed, giving the radio his full attention.

"Yeah! I'm staring at it right now! Holy shit, it's fucking huge!" Jaune gaped when he saw a whale swim near it, making the city seem all the more glorious.

"Kid, you just discovered the famed underwater city! Hahaha! Goddamn I knew you had a knack for finding things underwater, it's in you genes! Quick, snap a picture and get your ass up here! The storm is coming quick." Sully said. Jaune brought out the camera and snapped a few pictures, sending them to Sully and started to turn the submersible around. He started making his way up the surface with a huge smile beaming on his face before it dropped when he felt the submersible shut down, slowly sinking until it was at the cliff's edge.

"Sully?" He spoke into the radio. There was jumbled static on the other end before Sully's voice rang out.

"Kid! Get your ass up here now! The storm's hit!" He shouted through static.

"I-I can't! The submarine isn't working. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" Jaune panicked as he looked around and saw how dark it was without the lights on. There was more static on the other end before it went quiet for an hour until Sully's voice rang out.

"Kid, the storm's passed. You need to get up here fast before the second one hits." He said.

"I can't. The submarine shut down and it won't start up again." Jaune said, trying to get it up and running again.

"Shit, okay... we just need to attach the cable to the top of it then I can pull you up." Sully said hastily. Jaune could hear scrambling on the other end before it went quiet again. Why did it stop so suddenly? One moment it was in top shape then the next it was down and wouldn't start up again. His hopes seemed to be lifted up when he felt the cable attach and slowly drag him up to the ship but stopped suddenly, making him look up quizzically before he jerked to the side as the submersible dropped. It seemed to go quiet again before Sully's voice rang out, except this time it seemed panicked.

"Jaune, okay listen kid. I ran into a bit of a situation." He said.

"What kind of situation? Are you okay?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The cable that was pulling you up isn't. It snapped which means I'm going to have to replace it." Sully said.

"Crap, how long is that going to take?" Jaune asked.

"About an hour or two, maybe longer since the second one is coming." Sully said.

"Alright, just hurry up okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'll try kid. While you're down there see if you can take some more pictures, there should be a zoom function on the camera if you toy with it a bit." Sully said before disappearing. Jaune nodded and began to toy with the camera for a minute before he found a knob on the side that was the zoom function, he tried not to zoom in too much or else the focus would start to blur so he kept it right at the edge of the focus zone. Boredom began to make its way into his system as time passed; he checked the time on his watch and saw that it was two-thirty in the morning. The waters were pitch black and waved around wildly, jerking the submersible around ever so slightly; it didn't help that he was on the edge of a cliff, staring through the vortex which made his fear tenfold. What the hell was taking so long? This boredom was beginning to kill him.

"I swear if he's drinking again I'm going to-" He was interrupted when the radio crackled.

"Sorry it took so long. The storm was worse than the last one." Sully apologized.

"It's alright, you got the cable fixed?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, it's shorter than the last one so you have to bring the sub the rest of the way." Sully informed.

"That's the problem, I can't. The sub is down and it won't start up again." Jaune said.

"Shit, alright. Let me think of something." Sully said. Jaune cursed out loud and sat back in the seat, sighing in annoyance at the whole situation; he looked back at the vortex and noticed how it seemed to get bigger the last time he looked. It seemed to be sucking rocks and fish in it, growing larger and sucking bigger things in. His eyes widened when he felt the submersible shift a bit then slowly move towards the vortex.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Sully!" He shouted into the radio.

"Yeah?!" He shouted back.

"It's sucking me in!" Jaune screamed.

"Ahahahaha!" Sully laughed, not believing what Jaune said seriously.

"I'm not joking Sully, the vortex is sucking me in!" He shouted. Sully immediately stopped laughing and widened his eyes when he ran to the side of the ship and saw a bright light far down, he squinted his eyes and saw Jaune's submersible begin to move closer to it.

"Oh shit! Hang on kid!" Sully shouted as he ran to the controls and lowered the cable, he waited until there was a jerk and smiled a bit when he felt the cable connect to the top of the submersible. There was a loud whirring sound as the submersible was being pulled up; it went on for a minute and he quickly ran to the side of the ship to see cable come up... but there was no submersible. It was just the snapped rope and a large tear. His mood immediately took a turn for the worse as the rain began to fall again, he let out a large cry of despair the longer he stared at the cable then at the now dark ocean. This wasn't supposed to happen, the kid wasn't supposed to go missing along with the rest of the missing people around these parts. He was supposed to take care of him when everybody else turned their backs on him. What kind of captain leads his crewman to their deaths for something as trivial as a myth? A shitty one.

"Oh Oum. I'm sorry kid. I'm sorry." He cried as he leaned against the railing and clenched his eyes shut. The guilt had already began to chew at his insides and make him feel like shit. "Oh Oum, he was so young too. Not even an adult yet and I got him killed." He cried some more. He slowly walked towards the control room and began to steer the ship back to mainland with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Jaune panicked as he was sucked into the vortex and saw it close when he was through, this would have been cool if he wasn't having a panic attack right now. Despite the beautiful and calming sight of the underwater city before him, this wasn't anything to be calm about. He already tried contacting Sully but only received static, the submersible was still offline, and not to mention he was floating aimlessly in the middle of the water. All was quiet for a few minutes as the submersible just floated in the middle of the water before a forceful voice came up on the radio.

 **"Attention unidentified submersible. You are entering highly restricted property, state your business or you are to be fired upon."** It boomed, making him gulp.

"I'm a deep sea diver that was scrounging around for sunken items." He said quickly.

 **"It seems you have somehow found us while searching for your 'items'. Do you mind telling me the truth?"** The voice deadpanned. He gulped when he realized that he was caught lying.

"Okay! We were searching for this place but didn't believe we would find it!" He replied.

 **"Yet here you are. Who else is with you?"** The voice interrogated.

"No one! It's just me. My captain and I were separated and I have no way back!" Jaune said. It went silent on the other line as his heart beat faster than what it was meant to do and his breathing was quick. The voice reappeared after a few minutes of silence. During the silence the submersible went online again and was functioning at maximum capacity.

 **"You have been cleared to enter but know that you and your vessel will be search thoroughly."** It said.

"Got it. T-thanks." Jaune replied nervously and directed the submersible towards the lit area, which he assumed was a docking bay. On the way there he gazed around in awe at the many structures that seemed to be holding their own against the pressure of the deep blue. A vast array of neon lights decorated the sea in spectacular fashion. The ride there was cut short when he reached the docking bay and was taken a hold of by a clamp. The door behind him closed and he waited a few seconds before all the water was drained from the room and he was lifted, catching sight of a few large figures staring at him with stern expressions. The hatch was suddenly ripped open and thrown to the side and a pair of hands gripped his shoulders and forced him onto the cold tile. Bright light blinded him for a second before he focused his vision and blanked when he saw multiple guns pointed right at him, each bearer having a stern expression.

"H-hi." He gulped nervously, not deterring their stern gazes. It was quiet for a minute before a wealthy looking individual split the group of gunmen apart and stared at Jaune with a neutral expression.

"What are you doing around these parts stranger?" He asked.

"I was with my captain and we were looking for this place but we didn't think we'd find it and I got sucked into this weird thing and now I'm here." Jaune answered quickly.

"Do you have anyway back?" The individual asked.

"No, the thing that sucked me in closed right after. I don't really want to go back either... well I kind of do but don't." Jaune said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"And why not?" The wealthy man asked.

"Because I was convicted of something I didn't do. Look, I don't have anywhere else to go okay? I-I just want some place where I can stay for a minute." Jaune said quietly. The man was quiet for a minute before sighing and sticking a hand out to Jaune, who looked up at it and took it. He was hoisted up and patted on the shoulder before looking at the man that was slightly shorter than him, had dirty brown hair that was combed back, dark brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Well kid, since you don't have anywhere else to go I might as well show you around. What's your name?" The wealthy man asked.

"Jaune... but my captain just called me Johnny. Johnny Topside." Jaune flashed a smile.

"I like Johnny Topside better, suits you better with your rugged looks. Well Johnny... Welcome to Rapture." The man introduced as he lead Jaune to a door and opened it. Showing him the full beauty of Rapture at its finest.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's a wrap everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of yet another story by my dumbass. So let's get into some ground rules okay? One, don't fucking bitch and moan about how this is going to play out in future chapters, because it only motivates me to not continue this for the people who will probably enjoy it. Two, If you're going to start hating on the story then go read another one because there are literally thousands of crossovers in the RWBY verse, my story isn't even going to make it to the top hundred thousand I bet. Three, know that this story isn't canon so before you go and complain "Why the hell is Jaune Delta hmm? This wasn't canon!" it's because I wanted for him to be so just deal with it. I'm not saying this story is going to be grand like some of the other people in these two crossovers but it'll be halfway decent. Also this won't be a pairing because I somewhat hate pairings at the moment, there's just... too much right now. Finally, I cannot stress this enough. If you guys are going to bitch and moan about the story then just politely leave okay? I write this shit because I enjoy writing because it takes away stress and makes me feel like I actually matter in real life; so if you all are going to write reviews don't make them rude. In all honesty it's unnecessary and insulting. Anyways, next chapter should be up either next week or the week after. I'll see you all later and I'll catch you on the flip side. Have a good one ladies and gentlemen.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rising fame and falling grace

**AN: Welcome back everyone and thank you for checking this story out and sticking with it so far, I know I said it would probably be up in another week or two but goddamn, I've actually been having a good time writing and am going to keep this stride for as long as I can. We have some fucking reviews to discuss now, yeah?**

 **Shashenka: A little mixture of both actually. He'll be able to utter single word sentences but that's it, and even then it's slightly incoherent. He'll still go through everything a big daddy will go through during mental and physical conditioning and what not.**

 **the-lost-memories6: Thank you for reviewing. Think of it as he entered a rift between time and space... when I put it like that I guess it does seem like I sent him to another dimension. I guess he did but he doesn't know that, all he knows is that it was a vortex that sucked him in.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. I haven't decided that far yet, but he will make his reappearance back on Remnant. I might do a little bit of Rapture before going back to Remnant, have to keep this story interesting to a degree otherwise I'm letting some people down.**

 **Now that all the reviews are out of the way, we can get on with the show. So without further adieu, let's roll on with the fucking story!**

* * *

This 'Rapture' was simply breathtaking. Numerous underwater skyscrapers, buildings, and other structures that held firm against the pressure of the deep blue was just an amazing sight. Not to mention superb neon lights that seem to capture the beauty of the whole complex just made it even more amazing. The wealthy business man and Jaune had been taking a tour around Rapture and stopped near a diner called Pauper's drop to grab a bite to eat. Both men sat down at a nearby booth and began to talk about Jaune's life on the surface. The man had been so caught up in his stories that he didn't realize the waitress standing there until she coughed in her hand.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." He said.

"It's alright, what'll it be darlin?" She asked with a thick accent.

"I'll just have a club sandwich with a milkshake. And do you have a carton of cigarettes here?" He asked.

"Now, Jeremy. You know we don't allow those damned sticks in here." She replied hotly, making the man laugh.

"My apologies Sabrina. Must have slipped my mind." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and turned to Jaune with a smile.

"What'll you have?" She asked politely.

"Uh, what do you have?" Jaune asked, scratching his head. She looked at him quizzically then looked at Jeremy.

"He's from the surface." He whispered to her. She widened her eyes and she quickly sat down next to Jaune with a curious expression on her face.

"What's it like up there? Does the sun shine that bright? Is grass soft against your feet like a bundle of sheets coming straight out of the dryer?" She asked quickly, with each question she got closer to his face and made it heat up. He really didn't know what to do because he's never been in a situation like this, she was attractive yes but now she was kind of in his personal bubble.

"Y-yeah. It's nice, some places are really warm and some are cold. The sun shines really bright at certain times of the year but most of the time it's at a comfortable lighting. I wouldn't really compare grass to bed sheets since there's different types of grass but the kind I've always been around is soft." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"The only type of grass I've been close to is the one in Arcadia and so far it's nice. By the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"Johnny Topside. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He flashed a smile at her and made her give a small giggle, not a mocking one but an actual genuine one. Holy shit, he actually managed to charm a girl with that stupid cheesy pick up line! He gave another smile as she smiled back and took his order before walking behind the counter and disappearing. Jeremy gaped at how easily Jaune had charmed Sabrina, who is one of the most resilient girls when it came to flirting, and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Charm Sabrina so easily." Jeremy said.

"Eh, decided to try my luck and see where it got me." Jaune shrugged. Both men shared a laugh and began to talk about the surface again, well Jaune talked while Jeremy mainly listened. Their food eventually came out hot and steaming while giving their thanks to Sabrina before digging in. Once they finished their food Jaune gave Sabrina a wink that turned her face red a bit before walking out the door with Jeremy, who lit a smoke as soon as he got outside the diner. The smell of tobacco filled the air while the neon sights of the many establishments lit up the complex, taking anyone's breath away at the sheer sight. They eventually made it to the Fort Frolic where the two began to take in the many sights, on the way there he saw numerous little girls in rows and stood in a stiff fashion. One little girl looked in his direction and gave a small wave but snapped back to attention as the leader called out her name, he gave on last glance at her and noted how her hair was in a set of pig tails that dropped down to the front of her shoulders rather than have a ponytail like the other children.

They went to a dimly lit area that looked to be a theater, a nice one at that, and saw there were people wearing bunny masks and stared at him curiously. Their never ending gaze kind of concerned him, especially when he saw a big dude that looked to be a bouncer around his age narrow his eyes at him as they walked by; he was about to ask who Jaune was but was stopped when Jeremy stuck his hand up and gestured towards ceiling. The bouncer raised an eyebrow which made Jeremy cuss under his breath and pull the bouncer's collar, whispering in his ear for a few seconds. His eyes widened before he turned to Jaune, who smiled nervously at him, and cracked a smirk.

"So you from the surface, eh?" He said gruffly.

"Y-yes sir." Jaune smiled.

"Wish I was as lucky as you. Tell you what, you tell me if the women are pretty up there and I'll let you two see Mr. Cohen. Free of charge." The bouncer smirked.

"We were going to see him anyways Gregory. So stop trying to act like your tough shit." Jeremy deadpanned.

"It's George and actually no _Jeremiah_ you weren't. I don't know if you noticed but you kind of struck a nerve with Mr. Cohen after your last bout." George growled making Jeremy blank when he remembered about his last encounter with Cohen turned out. He didn't talk too highly of his sculpture and that resulted in the painter flying into a semi psychotic rage; ripping paintings, books, papers, even his own skin away. Needless to say he's been avoiding the man ever since.

"He's still not _too_ mad about that whole thing right?" Jeremy chuckled nervously. George's eyes narrowed at the smaller man before he sighed and turned back to Jaune with a smirk.

"So about those women." He said.

"Oh man, some of the women at the surface are simply breathtaking. Curvy bodies, kissable faces, soft skin, hell even most have a great ass if you catch a glimpse without being caught." Jaune began to explain. George engulfed Jaune in a one armed bear hug and gave a hearty laugh.

"Hell, if you come around here every so often and keep explaining the women above to me then I'll just let you in for free." He laughed.

"Really?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but you got to keep up your end of the deal." George said.

"Then you got one hell of a deal." Jaune said and shook George's giant hand, trying not to buckled under the iron grip. He was given a pat on the back and sent inside with Jeremy who looked at Jaune again in disbelief, so far he had not only charmed Sabrina but also managed to make George laugh and not act like a complete asshole for once. He needed to learn his ways.

"Alright, once we get to Sander's office we need to be on our best behavior." Jeremy said in a somewhat serious tone.

"I've been here for the past five hours and I've been on nothing but my best behavior. We'll be fine." Jaune said nonchalantly. Normally he would have been a nervous train wreck but after spending all those months with Sully, his confidence had not only skyrocketed but also made him more independent and sort of carefree. He was confident but not arrogant.

"If you say so." He said as they began to walk towards Cohen's office and knock on the door. It was silent for a minute before the office door suddenly swung open and a middle aged man stared at the two, his clothes were disheveled and it looked like he had makeup on, which slightly made Jaune recoil a bit. He looked like a mess right now.

"Jeremy." Cohen said flatly, but closer listening and one could recognize the hint of anger in his voice.

"H-hi Mr. Cohen." Jeremy gulped. Cohen didn't seemed fazed at the younger man's fear and looked past him, straight at Jaune who also gulped.

"And who are you?" Cohen asked.

"Johnny Topside sir. Pleasure to meet you Mr?" Jaune drawled with his hand out. Cohen stared at Jaune before grabbing his hand and giving a firm handshake.

"Sander Cohen. My I ask young lad, how do you not know who I am?" He asked. Jaune rubbed the back of his head debating whether or not he should be telling this man anything. He didn't seem too stable.

"I'm uh-" Jaune began.

"He's from the surface sir. Came here just a few hours ago." Jeremy interrupted. Sander's eyes immediately widened when he heard that and looked straight at Jaune unblinkingly, making his fear of the man tenfold a bit.

"Is this true boy?" Cohen asked while tilting his head.

"Y-yeah. Came here on with my captain but we got separated in a storm." Jaune said a bit somberly, thinking about ole Sully and what he must be going through right now.

"Ah, the captain and his crew. Such a sad tale that must be discussed. If you mind?" Cohen asked in an unsure tone while gesturing him into his office. Jaune looked at Jeremy who shrugged and entered the office with the two, Cohen closing the door after them and sat down in his chair. Pouring all three of them a drink.

* * *

All three of the men came out of the office smelling like smoke and alcohol while laughing their asses off. Jaune had told them of a story of how he was pinned against the wall after flirting with Weiss and how she decided enough was enough and used her sword to play pin the tail on the donkey. Jeremy found it funny how he tried to coax her with his singing but ended up having his face meet a door shortly after while Sander burst out laughing when was thrown against a window during a food fight. Needless to say Jaune had gotten on Sander's good side, enough to where was invited to a play that would be based off of him; it flattered him but he said he'd just sing for an entire crowd. Although he was kidding Sander had that determined look in his eye that signified that he was going to make it happen.

"7:30 pm, next week. Don't be late for the show boy." Cohen said then gave Jaune a bottle of wine before disappearing in his office. He looked at Jeremy and shrugged and walked back to Jeremy's apartment which was considerably large for something that is so crammed in a busier part of the city. The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a decent sized kitchen that connected to the living and dining room. There was a piano and a guitar It had a pretty good view of the city, just across from Arcadia; which he was slightly eager to see in the upcoming days of his stay. Both men were currently lounging around and talking more about the surface while listening to the blues by a colored woman by the name of Grace Holloway, and personally he found her music very soothing while bringing out some hidden emotions. Both listened to the slow melody of her blues before falling asleep in their armchairs while having a bottle of wine poured into cups. Despite him knowing that drinking at this age was wrong, he just couldn't help but feel like an adult and finally be free to do whatever the hell he wanted. Sometimes evil is necessary when you want to have fun.

After a few hours of sleeping in their collective chairs they finally got up and winced when a killer headache was beginning to form, it seemed that the wine Cohen gave them was really strong after all. His aura had already begun to get rid of the headache but it seemed Jeremy wasn't so lucky since he was stumbling towards the bathroom to grab some medication and swallowed more pills that was needed before heading out to the living room and sitting down in the chair, lighting a smoke.

"Any idea what you're gonna sing?" Jeremy asked, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Some thoughts come to mind. I actually might have one." Jaune said as he fiddled with his hoodie. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his attire before snorting in amusement.

"What's it called?" He asked.

"Well it's called Hurt but I don't think I'll sing that one." Jaune mumbled.

"Why not?" Jeremy leaned forward.

"It's kind of depressing really." Jaune said.

"Well your story from the surface is kind of depressing, fits perfectly." Jeremy shrugged. Jaune nodded and walked over to the guitar and picked it up, walking back to the seat and began to sing while strumming the guitar gently but in a firm matter.

 **(Johnny Cash- Hurt)**

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

 _I wear this crown of thorns_

 _Upon my liar's chair_

 _Full of broken thoughts_

 _I cannot repair_

 _Beneath the stains of time_

 _The feelings disappear_

 _You are someone else_

 _I am still right here_

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

 _If I could start again_

 _A million miles away_

 _I would keep myself_

 _I would find a way."_ He finished softly. There were a few tears in his eyes as he sung the song quietly then began to get louder in the middle and then quiet again in the end. All the memories of what had transpired over the last few months began to resurface and mask his face in a somber look, threatening to break in a combination of rage, betrayal, sadness, and finally hurt. A shallow quiet breath escaped from his lips as he set the guitar down gently and he set his face in his hands and let a few tears escape, rubbing them away after a few fell on the ground. The room was basked in silence for a minute before Jeremy stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, flashing a apologetic smile for probably bringing some terrible memories up. Jaune waved him off and stood up before heading to the bathroom and closing the door, walking over to the mirror and looking at himself in probably the first time in a week, needless to say he looked like a mess. Slight bags underneath his eyes, eyes that were no longer their original deep blue color and seemed a bit jaded, and finally his hair. Oh Oum it was a mess, he was surprised that he even managed to charm that Sabrina girl with this look eluded him. Never mind that, he needed to clean up but he would do that later since he had a date with another glass of wine.

"Jaune the wine is all gone." Jeremy's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Shit." He cursed and walked to the bathroom door and opened it, looking past Jeremy to see that the wine was gone indeed. "Where'd it go?" He asked.

"George came over and swiped the rest. Shame too since that was really good wine." Jeremy sighed and grabbed Jaune's shoulders before walking towards the door, handing him a coat.

"C'mon kid, we're going to meet some honeys tonight." Jeremy said as he closed the door behind them, with a coat on his forearm. He cracked a smirk before leading Jaune around Rapture yet again, except this time to test his luck to see if he can get some.

* * *

In the span of a few days Jaune had become a celebrity, a well known one at that. In the span of a month he had won the hearts of over half the women his age in Rapture through his emotional song, it was made better since Jeremy was on the piano. There were numerous people asking him if he ever thought about becoming a singer due to his voice or becoming a musician since his talent with the guitar was simply amazing, he politely shot down these suggestions and went about his business with George and Jeremy. Who had offered to show him to a nearby bar where all three could have a drink in peace but soon had to leave when George got to rowdy and 'accidentally' sent a man to the infirmary due to him taking his drink. All three of them were walking down the quiet streets of Rapture trading jokes with one another and laughing loudly while remaining oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them. Despite being the clumsiest at Beacon that didn't mean he hasn't picked up a few tricks.

"There's someone watching us." Jaune said.

"How can you tell?" George asked, cracking his knuckles while narrowing his eyes towards the shadowed areas.

"Last time I checked that trashcan wasn't all over the place." Jaune pointed towards the trashcan that was knocked over. It was silent for a second before a hook suddenly flew towards Jaune, who covered his face, and made itself known. He looked up to see George's arm bleeding as the hook was embedded deep into it and came out the other side, it was pulled out with a wet squelch before thrown back into the shadows. The assailant jumped to the side and into the light. They gave a maniacal giggle as they brought out more hooks and began to throw them in the air at super sonic speeds but were shot out of the air when Jeremy pulled out a pistol and fired just as quickly. He quickly reloaded the pistol and aimed it at the person with the hooks and let loose a barrage of bullets, only to frown when the person dodged the bullets and began to climb the ceiling quickly, almost like a spider.

"What the fuck?" Jaune said a bit disturbed at the creepy sight, it didn't help that the spider person was laughing the whole time too. Their laughs were cut short when Jeremy fired a round and hit them in the arm and made them fall on the ground hard, creating a spider web of cracks. They began to laugh again while shakily getting up before coughing when a slab of stone was slammed against their back and made a loud crack resound throughout the air. Jaune was shaking in his boots as George dragged the person into a well lit area and stomped on their chest repeatedly, not even stopping when he heard pleas. He was about to intervene until he saw the man's face; it was horrendously disfigured and had boils covering him, it looked straight out of a horror movie. He flinched when the man flashed a broken toothy smile at him while cackling madly, giving horrendous screeches that resembled a unstable animal.

"What the hell is that?" Jaune asked.

"A fucking spider splicer. Basically an Adam addict that spliced too much. And this fucker-" George kicked the splicer in the stomach hard. "Embedded a goddamn hook in my arm!" He shouted as he kicked the splicer in the face. Breaking a few teeth.

"Ah." Jaune said as he looked at the addict in slight disturbance. He had gotten caught up about the whole Ordeal with Rapture; which went from politics, to Adam, plasmids, gene tonics, weapons, little sisters and big daddies, and finally the head man himself. Andrew Ryan. His attention was brought back to the situation at hand when he heard screaming and blanked when he saw Jeremy level his gun at the addict's head and pull the trigger, splattering blood all over the floor and painting the tile with brain matter. He almost threw up at the sight but forced it down when he remembered that situations like these are known to happen around these parts of Rapture, but to him it was demented and down right terrifying. He felt George pat him on the back and look at him concerned.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... just not used to seeing. This." Jaune gestured to the slightly twitching form of the spider splicer.

"It gets easier over time. Come on, my place isn't too far away." George said as he lead them through the slums of Rapture, as opposed to the pristine clean look of the major parts, it was an absolute mess here. Buildings were starting to crumble, bullets could be seen around, a bit of blood here and there, and there was even a body lying cold in an alleyway.

"You live here?" Jaune gulped.

"Yeah, some of us aren't as fortunate as Jeremy over here. He managed to charm his way to the top while I worked my ass off half the time." George said, stepping on a broken bottle.

"Ain't my fault you live here. I offered you a chance at being Cohen's personal bodyguard." Jeremy shrugged.

"He doesn't need a bodyguard because the man is scary by himself. I swear I'm lucky to even be speaking right now." George said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a bundle of keys. He unlocked the door and opened it for them while keeping an eye out for any potential attackers, times were beginning to get rough and one couldn't be too careful. Once the door was closed behind them they were immediately taken aback at how clean this place actually was despite the initial look from the exterior. George walked into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet and began to dress his wound, it didn't hurt as much since he had the armored shell gene tonic; he had spliced once and only once since he saw the long term effects of the drug. Jaune saw that he had a shotgun and a pistol on the table and began to inspect them curiously, noticing how light it seemed despite the size.

"Hey George? Why do you have guns?" Jaune asked as the bigger man came out of the bathroom.

"Times are getting tough and I don't want to walk out into the streets unarmed. Plus the people around here are starting to get dangerous, splicing and shit. It makes me uncomfortable." He said.

"But you spliced." Jeremy pointed.

"I spliced because I took the job as that nut job's bodyguard and got attacked right after I got home from my first day. You see me splicing now?" George asked.

"No." Jeremy said.

"Then there you go, I splice out of necessity. Others splice out of stupidity and insecurities, now look where it got them." He said and sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up.

"So why'd you bring us here you big brute?" Jeremy asked.

"Word is that Andrew's looking for us." George answered making the other two freeze.

"I-is it good?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Afraid not. He believes that you're a government spy and that you're a traitor that is secretly a spy." George informed, walking to the fridge and handing each of them a beer. To which they quickly began drinking.

"That's bullshit! Ryan knows me! How the hell am I a spy if I've been here since the first year Rapture was built!" Jeremy exclaimed and quickly drank the rest of his beer.

"Dunno. Ryan's always been a superstitious cynical ass swipe who barely cares about his people's well being in his prized 'Utopia' that may or may not be heading downhill considering the fact that the supply and demand is getting higher and higher in the past years." George shrugged nonchalantly which made Jaune and Jeremy look at him.

"George?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep?" He asked back.

"You feeling alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I am... why?" George asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid you hurt your baby mind with those big boy words." Jeremy said. Jaune almost fell out of his seat in laughter and settle with clutching his sides as Jeremy gave his cheeky smile before widening his eyes when George stood up and slammed him on the ground before sitting back down with a huff.

"Phew, shit." Jaune cried, wiping a tear away.

"Ha ha ha very funny." George said sarcastically.

"It was... but what are we going to do about Ryan. I mean surely we can change his mind about us being spies right?" Jaune asked hopefully making the other two men share a look then look at him.

* * *

Oh how wrong he was about trying to talk Andrew Ryan about them being spies. The man was hellbent on exposing them as spies and had his personal guards 'retrieve' them from George's apartment. Needless to say there was a brawl and all three of them had been knocked unconscious and had bags placed over their heads to prevent any of them from finding their way to his location. So here they all sat in silence, with bruises on their faces and possibly internal bleeding in their bodies while they waited for Ryan to show himself. The air was filled with tension as the guards stood at the ready with weapons fully loaded and plenty of reason to kill. After some time Ryan came out in his usual attire and had a calm look on his face but one could see the anger that resided inside as he stared at the three, specifically Jaune, who shrunk underneath the man's gaze.

Ryan calmly walked towards his desk and fumbled around it a bit, later picking up a golf club and a ball before walking in front of the trio in silence. He placed the ball down on the ground and shifted his body so that his back was facing them and gently swung the golf club at the ball, hitting it into a tiny hole at the end of the room. It was silent. Too silent to be close to comfortable.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Jeremy asked nervously, trying not to let his facade crack when Ryan glanced at him.

"As a matter of fact I did Jeremy... it seems you have been showing this..." Ryan gestured towards Jaune with his golf club.

"Johnny Topside sir." Jaune gulped.

"This Johnny Topside." Ryan finished.

"Y-yes sir. I believed that we should show him the Rapture way when dealing with newcomers. We kind of just hitched it off and became fast pals." Jeremy laughed nervously.

"I see." Ryan said calmly and went silent for a minute before swinging the golf club at the side of Jeremy's head and making him sprawl out on the floor, clutching the side that was now bleeding. "Did you not think I would find out about him coming from the surface? I specifically stated I do not want surface dwellers here anymore. Do you take me for a fool Jeremy?" He asked and smacked him in the side of the knee this time, breaking his leg.

"No! I-I just figured that we make sure he wasn't someone who would report back to the surface." Jeremy said weakly. Crying in pain when Ryan hit him in the shoulder this time.

"I personally stated when I gave you this job Jeremy, after the official opening of Rapture that year any unauthorized surface dwellers later on are to report to me immediately going through search. Yet here you try to hide the fact that he came from the surface and was to go without my inspection." Ryan stated as he smacked Jeremy repeatedly with the golf club and drew more and more blood from the man. Jaune couldn't help but wince and cover his eyes when Ryan smacked Jeremy across the jaw and broke it so bad that it was disfigured. He almost cried when Jeremy was rendered unconscious when Ryan smacked him in the back of the head and just let his body bleed out on the floor. George looked ready to jump since he was gritting his teeth so hard they made an audible noise and clenching his fists so tight they began to pop. What made matters worse was the fact that Ryan just nonchalantly went to his desk and pulled out a cloth and began to wipe away the blood from the edge of the club, using the cloth to pull out a tooth that was embedded between the grills of the flat side.

"I'm sure you understand why I did that." Ryan stated calmly.

"No, enlighten us." George growled.

"He was a weasel, a rat at that. Always squirming towards the top while others work for their share, people like him are always the ones who fall first when something too big is placed in front of them. They can't handle the pressure of taking on something that seems impossible and wait for others to do the heavy lifting. Those are the kind's of parasites I do not need in Rapture." Ryan said, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Oh right. Because the mighty Ryan doesn't need parasites tainting his grand utopia." George said sarcastically.

"That's right. Him coming from the surface means he is probably a government spy." Ryan said.

"How am I a government spy? So far I've been not only a positive influence on the community of Rapture but I've also shown no sign of suspicious activities." Jaune shot.

"Not a single person knows about your past or affiliations. You claim to be a deep sea diver but when asked about what you were looking for people say you were looking for rapture. Only a spy looks for this place." Ryan said.

"Oh my sweet Oum! For crying out loud! I ain't no fucking spy! I literally came here to escape the surface after being blamed for a crime I never committed! Now do you believe us? Can we pack our shit and leave this godforsaken office with Jeremy?" Jaune asked. It went quiet for a minute before Ryan looked at both of them before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Jeremy and George can leave with you." Ryan said.

"Finally." Jaune said as he stood up and walked towards the door, stopping when it closed on him and he whipped around to see Ryan's amused face.

"I never said you could leave though. You... interest me Johnny. A man who is capable of getting half the people of Rapture to fall in favor of him is simply interesting." Ryan said as he walked closer to Jaune and stood in front of him.

"What's your point?" Jaune asked with narrow eyes.

"People like you are unpredictable. Dangerous even if you fell into the wrong hands, especially in Fontaine's. A man like you simply can't be known anymore. I hope you understand." Ryan said.

"Yeah, don't want anybody ruining your social standing as the god of Rapture." Jaune said.

"That's where you're wrong Johnny... there are no gods or kings in Rapture. Only man." Ryan said then snapped his fingers as two guards gripped Jaune's shoulders and forcefully dragged him out of the room. George was smacked in the back of the head and dragged out also while Jeremy still lied there on the ground unconscious and bleeding, making Ryan give a heavy sigh and nod towards a nearby guard. The guard nodded back and pulled out a revolver and leveled it at Jeremy's head for a second and pulled the trigger, finishing the crippled man off. There was much work to be done in the future, especially with the supply and demand for Adam... there was much work to be done indeed.

* * *

Jaune and George heard the gunshot and swallowed a lump in their throats. Both knew Jeremy had been killed and he wouldn't even be noticed missing from his fellow co-workers. Sure he was a weasel at times but underneath that slimy exterior lied a man who was good at heart and cherished friends above his job, something both men respected. They had bags placed on their heads and were lead in silence for a few hours before later appearing in what looked like a prison, meant for the more dangerous and criminally insane.

"Shouldn't these people be in a psych ward?" Jaune asked.

"Ryan doesn't care about the mentally ill folk. If you abide by his rules, intelligent to make something profitable, and share his beliefs then it won't matter if you're bat shit crazy or not. These people didn't do any of those things." George said, maneuvering his way past a set of clingy hands.

"I can see that now." Jaune mumbled. Their walk towards a series of cells ended when the two came across one in particular, a double cell that had bunk beds, a sink, and a toilet. Basically it was a specialized cell where they were isolated from everybody else but still had each other to keep company.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Jaune asked.

"Probably for the rest of our lives... you can have the top bunk." George said quietly and went over to the bottom bunk, sitting down and eventually lying down. Jaune sighed and went up to the top bunk and stared at the ceiling while humming a bit to himself, loud enough to where only he could hear it.

"I'm sorry." Jaune apologized out of the blue.

"For Jeremy?" George asked.

"Everything." Jaune said.

"..." George didn't say anything and just stared at the underside of Jaune's bunk with a blank look. He could blame Jaune that he was here and Jeremy was dead but how could he? Jaune hadn't intentionally brought fate at their doorstep early, he hadn't prompted destiny to come collect its individual, and he certainly didn't want either of them to be hurt. Yet here he was apologizing for something that wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's alright John. None of this was meant to happen. It kind of just did." George said.

"Yeah but if I hadn't come here then Jeremy wouldn't be alive and you wouldn't have been locked up with me." Jaune said somberly.

"I guess." George mumbled. It went silent for a while as they just stared blankly ahead, neither one bothering to utter a word before Jaune spoke up.

"You know my real name isn't John right?" He asked.

"It isn't?" George asked.

"No, it's Jaune." Jaune replied.

"Sounds like the french version of John, doesn't matter though since I'm still going to call you Johnny." George said lightheartedly.

"Prefer it that way. Makes me feel like how I was when I was with my captain. Needed and cared about." Jaune said.

"You mind telling me about that story?" George asked.

"Yeah. So it all started with this fucking mishap with me and some old 'friends' you could say..." Jaune began.

* * *

That conversation happened two weeks ago... when George was still with him. A couple of days after he disappeared more prisoners started to vanish up until the point where it was just him left. Before he was taken though, he gave Jaune a wallet that had a picture of him and Jeremy with Jaune in the middle. All three of them were at the diner in Pauper's Drop with Sabrina in the background, giving a cheerful wave at them. He picked up another picture where they were having a smoke and drink together in peace before some fan decided to take a picture and add it to his collection, Jaune used his charm into making the fan give him the picture. The last picture was the three of them in Arcadia next to a little sister, the same one with pigtails going to the front of her shoulders, the little girl had practically demanded him to take a picture of her with the three of them. It was cute and fun until she was called back to her oppressive mother, who glared at him while he did the same, and skipped away while humming the song he sang.

"I'm sorry Jeremy... George... Sully. I always seem to drag the people I care about into oblivion." He said somberly as he placed his face in his hands. Silence overtook the empty prison as he sat alone in the cell, despite guards coming up and having a slightly pleasant conversation with him he still felt lonely, like nothing would fill the void in his heart. The silence lasted for a few minutes before some guards came in and lead him towards a hospital looking complex. The walls were clean but one could tell they had blood on them metaphorically and figuratively speaking since there were small drops on them, there were screams of pain and agony as the trip there continued but he droned them out with great effort. One scream sounded human but eventually turned to an animalistic snarl and then a haunting whale-like groan.

"Jesus fucking lord. I hate working here." A guard said.

"Me too. Let's get the kid there and get the fuck out of here before one of those things gets out." The other one said. Both nodded and began to lead Jaune towards what looked like an office of some sort. As they entered he was immediately assaulted by the smell of tobacco in the air, making it stuffy and uncomfortable; it didn't help that the smoker was looking at a file with an icy cold expression on her face. One of the guards coughed in his hand and grabbed the woman's attention to where she waved her hand and dismissed them from the room before staring at Jaune with a neutral expression. He gulped at her seemingly unblinking gaze when she just stared at him.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"No ma'am. I do not." Jaune said.

"My name is Dr. Sofia Lamb, clinical psychiatrist." She said with her hand out.

"Johnny Topside. Pleasure to meet you." He replied shaking her hand firmly.

"Indeed. Now Mr. Topside, I do believe we have some matters to discuss." She said flatly, making him shrink a bit when she said matters. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **AN: Well hey there everyone. Didn't expect this to be up so soon did you? Neither did I. I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with this story so far and giving it love and support, even if it's another Jaune insert. Don't have much to say other than this'll get updates constantly so you all won't have to wait months just to read another chapter. Anyways, you know the golden rule about reviews and I'll catch you on the flip side. Take it easy everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Conditioning

**AN: Welcome back everyone, I wanted to thank you all for sticking with this so far. Holy shit, this story is doing better than I expected honestly, I only expected a few people to follow this but I guess I'm wrong once again, now some of you are asking a load of questions and I'll answer them to an extent. I don't want to ruin the story and would prefer it if you all weren't spoiled.**

 **Xerox45: You're welcome, here's another one.**

 **Victor John Foxfire: I appreciate your comment and to answer your question about why I didn't answer your reviews is because I don't want the whole story spoiled in the author's note. It's not because I didn't like them because I do but I would have you rather read the story than be spoiled the first few moments of reading this chapter, other than that that's it.**

 **the-lost-memories6: Have to read to find out, thanks for the review anyways.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I was playing uncharted 4 at my cousin's house the other week and I said 'hey, Sully's a pretty cool character; funny, caring, and a overall badass when it came to a fight so what the hell?'".**

 **infadinityfollower: Here's some more.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. I'll try to update as much as possible.**

 **guest: Set a couple of months to a year before and still follows the story line and Jaune's version of Remnant has Grimm just like the cannon.**

 **SailnorTheDrake: It's going to follow the story from Bioshock 2. I just don't know if I'll do every single even in the span of a few chapters, because I want to get him back to Remnant but I'd figure doing a little bit of Rapture would do the story some good.**

 **Now I'm not saying stop asking questions because you guys asking questions makes me rethink how I'll write this to an extent. I'm not saying it won't go down how I wrote it because it's my fucking story but it gives me a basic idea as to what you guys think, so without further adieu... let's roll on with the fucking story!**

* * *

Right now he was stuck in a terrible position. This lamb woman had proposed to him that he would have his freedom if he completed a simple task for her, bring back her daughter and join her cause. Now normally he would say yes without a second thought but she seemed... off. Behind those kind eyes lied a cold calculated woman that held no need for disobedience towards her stature. She also seemed like one of those leaders that wouldn't hesitate to kill her subordinates if they even thought about betraying her, and last time he checked he really enjoyed being alive. Overall she reminded him of Weiss.

 _'Why the hell am I still thinking about that little spoiled brat?'_ He thought to himself. The woman seemed to be getting impatient since she was beginning to tap the desk with her fingernail and light yet another cigarette. As she was about to capture his attention he looked at her.

"I want to save your daughter but I don't join your cause." He said.

"Why not Mr. Topside?" She asked.

"For one I see past your polite mask and see a controlling woman who doesn't care about her subordinates." He said.

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Knew somebody who was the same way. Look, if I save your daughter and bring her back then I leave this hellhole alone. Not with some cult, group, or weird pack; by myself." He said.

"Ryan will have your head." She said.

"I'll take my chances, plus I've already lost pretty much everything down here due to that man. Joining a group against him is suicide." He answered. She didn't seem too satisfied with his answer and her brows furrowed when he managed to look past her exterior and call her out on her true intentions. Her new family that was going to rise didn't need somebody like him if he wasn't willing to help, possibly turn on her when he got close enough to power and rip it away in a heartbeat, a risk she wasn't going to take.

"That's unfortunate. You really could have had freedom Mr. Topside." She shook her head and snapped her fingers, signalling the guards to come in.

"Rather rot in a cell with at least some freedom than have my hands tied behind my back by some insane cult leader." He said, wincing in pain when one of the guards tightened his grip on his arm and hauled him out of the room. Sophia shook her head at him then gave a smirk at his intelligence, at first she took him as some good looking man with some smarts but then peered closer and saw someone who could be of some use to her in the future. That plan went haywire when he saw past her and saw her true intentions, yet another failed follower.

* * *

Jaune was thrown back into his cell and shook his head to rid the small amount of trauma when he collided with the wall. He walked over to the bed and sat on it before pulling out a cigarette pack and lighting it with a match he snagged from a guard three days ago, sighing in relief when the tobacco filled his system. His aura prevented anything from harming him which made it perfect since he somewhat enjoyed the slight burn in his lungs now, all that was needed is a good drink with a girl to talk to and he was set for the remainder of his days. Yet here he was sitting in a cold cell with the cigarette as his only warmth and companion, but like everything else in his life would eventually leave him alone. Eventually, as days passed by and people came and went he sat here alone in the small cell with nothing but the wallet of him, George, and Jeremy. From what he had been hearing from the guards Sabrina had been looking for him and almost found him but was ushered out by the guards and that was the last he ever heard about her; sometimes he could hear other prisoners screaming they don't want to go somewhere but it was always silenced when a doctor came in and tranquilized them. Where the hell were they taking everyone? He never bothered trying to talk to anybody else because he always knew they'd disappear in the middle of the night and that'd be the last he heard of them, friendships didn't matter at this point since they'd always lead to downfall.

"Yet another one is gone." He mumbled to himself as the last prisoner was taken and he was left alone once again. More and more days passed by as he stayed in the cell alone until somebody was standing in front. It was a scientist who looked like he was tired of coming here and appeared to be a woman at that, the most striking features were her deep brown eyes that held little benevolence.

"You've been selected." She said flatly.

"For what?" He asked, not raising his head to look at her.

"For something that is required for a special program that requires your cooperation, please step out and follow me." She said.

"Better than rotting in here I guess." He mumbled and followed her out when she opened the door, the two walked for a minute until he was outside and saw the sign that labeled 'Persephone'. The prison? That's where they were holding him? Well, figures since he was convicted of yet another crime he didn't even do; the universe really must have it out for him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't register a man in a pair of scrubs stick a needle in his neck and inject something in him. The man grabbed him and gently went down as his vision started to flicker and he slowly slumped down, the last thing he saw was a man in a business suit.

"Sorry kid... no hard feelings." The business man's voice seemed to echo and was eventually going away as he closed his eyes.

* * *

When he woke up he saw that he was strapped down to a table, a medical one that had small traces of blood splattered on it. The table jerked around violently as he thrashed around and tried to free himself from these confines. Fear gripped his heart as he heard the sound of surgical power drill and screams from down the hallway, giving this whole situation the vibe of a sick horror movie. His fear began to tenfold when he looked to the side and saw an IV connected to his arm with some red liquid in a bag. Looking down at his legs he saw that there were stitches running along them like there were on his arms and saw another IV connected to his left arm with a blue liquid inside another bag. Pain suddenly surged into his system as both liquids shot from the bags and into the the tubes, then later went into his body. Every ounce of liquid was forcibly injected and began to have a negative effect on his nervous system, making the pain sensors in his brain go haywire as the reacted to every single drop of the liquids, making him writhe in agony.

"Goddammit! Make it stop!" He screamed in pain with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Figures rushed in the room and held him down while a bright light was shined in his face, blinding him greatly to the point where he could just see the silhouettes of the figures which he assumed were doctors and nurses.

"I thought you had him sedated?!" A doctor shouted while trying to put a needle in Jaune's neck.

"I did! His system must have flushed out the tranquilizer!" A nurse screamed, struggling to hold him in place.

"Up the dosage! He's the closest we've ever become to perfecting the protector series and I'll be damned if I lose him!" The doctor screamed, every doctor in the room nodded and began to stick multiple needles in his arms to inject the tranquilizer. A strap broke and he ripped his hand out of it before grabbing a nearby doctor by the throat and tossing him across the room; a pair of arms grabbed his free one but he shrugged them off and threw them into a nurse. She fell on the ground and tried to get up but later fell back down when another nurse fell on her when Jaune ripped his other arm free and began to fight off the doctors, succeeding before ripping the straps off his legs and barreling out of the room. The door flew off its hinges and he looked around wildly before bolting down the hallway as fast as his legs could muster, he didn't even know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to find a way out of this place because being subjected to an endless amount of pain wasn't on his agenda. He heard shouts and looked down the hallway to see multiple doctors and guards running towards him.

"Shit." He cursed and began to run again, noticing that he seemed taller than the last time. How long had he been here?

"Stop!" A guard shouted and aimed his pistol at him.

"Fuck." He muttered and rolled around a corner as soon as a bullet impacted the spot he was at.

"Stop shooting you oaf! That's the test subject!" He heard a doctor shout which didn't sit right with him. If being a test subject to some sick experiment was what fate had in mind for him then he'd rather drown at the bottom of the ocean than suffer whatever those crazy fucks had in store. The chasing lasted for a few minutes before he suddenly felt drowsy and leaned on a nearby wall to balance himself. Someone shouted and tackled him to the ground and began to hit him in the face before he grabbed their fist and squeezed, hearing the sound of bones breaking and a scream before kicking the attacker off of him. He got up and began to run again but at a slower speed which gave the chasers more ground to him, the walls and ground began to warp and flicker as his vision started to go hazy.

"What... the... fuck?" He asked to himself as he dropped to his knees and tried to stand but fell back down, struggling to stay awake. The shouting began to get closer and closer until it was right behind him. Clapping was heard and an annoying voice met his ears.

"Bravo Subject. You really are a change in our past experiments." The voice said as they walked in front of him and knelt down.

"What did you do... to me?" Jaune struggled to get out as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Simple. We've selected you for a special program. One that we've come so close to and aren't stopping anytime soon." The person said.

"I'll kill... you." Jaune said painfully.

"Figured you say that. Mr. Ace, if you'd be so kind." The doctor said to the guard. Who pulled out a nightstick and hit Jaune in the back of the head. The blow didn't knock him out but it hurt like hell, like Cardin's blows when he would... strike him down. The blows continued to the point where he couldn't hold back the rage anymore and he let out a feral scream, quickly turning around and grabbing the nightstick. He wrenched it from the guard's grasp and quickly swung it at his head, beaming in slight satisfaction when he heard a loud crack and saw the guard fall on the ground limp. Another scientist tried to test his luck but was quickly put out when Jaune grabbed his head and rammed it into a nearby wall; blood painted the wall as the scientist's skull cracked open and skull fragments stuck to the tile. Every ounce of anger, hurt, and betrayal seemed to seep out for a second as he grabbed a nurse's arm and twisted it, making the bone snap out before he rendered her unconscious. Although he fought like his life depended on it, he just couldn't stop the sedative from finally working to its full potential. This was all the other scientist needed to tackle him to the ground and stick more sedatives in his arms, neck, and even legs to prevent another escape.

"Bring him back for further splicing then prep him for mental conditioning. He will be our greatest success yet." The head scientist beamed while looking at Jaune's unconscious form. Everyone nodded and dragged him there with difficulty due to his heightened size and weight, all while silently throwing cheers at their first successful protector. None of them noticed his aura dimly glow, healing the wounds and preparing itself as a backup life saver.

* * *

He was strapped to a table... again. Only this time there seemed to be more restraints that were thicker and made of a stronger material, aka metal restraints. Pain was gone from his system but the initial worry wasn't. He didn't know how long he had been here since every time he woke up a doctor or nurse would put him under again, usually with a stronger dose. This time they didn't put him under again but left him awake in front of a television screen, a large one that couldn't help _but_ keep his attention glued to it. The room darkened and the T.V turned on with nothing but static; it then switched to a weird series of images that disturbed him. First one was an eye that was green at an ally, then to yellow when in an unknown environment or near a stranger, and finally red when attacking. The next image was of one of the little sisters but something seemed wrong with them, their skin was pale and their eyes were yellow; next to them was a big daddy fighting something. And the final image was more of a series of them that were too fast for him to follow but he couldn't look away from the screen. Before he could turn away his mouth began to foam and eyes turned glassy to the point where they were clouded, but his memories started to fog to the point where he didn't remember who he was or how he got here; all he knew was his mind felt wrong. What were they doing to him?

 **"Huuugggghhh!"** He tried to scream but all that came out was a hoarse groan that resembled a whale call. Every sound didn't sound human once so ever, it sounded like a caged animal that tried to escape from their confines. The whale calls turned to inhuman growls then those turned to animalistic snarling as he thrashed around until the T.V turned off, leaving him breathing hard and staring at the darkness with glowing eyes.

"Can you hear me?" A voice asked making him look in every direction in alert. Who was that on the intercom? "It seems you can. That's wonderful. Please exit out of the door and to the right of the hallway, then take the first door on the left." It informed then went quiet. The metal restraints popped open and he rubbed his wrists a bit before jumping off the table, wobbling at the sudden feeling. He felt taller than what he remembered, wasn't he shorter? Doesn't matter since the memories seemed to be cloudy and he needed to follow what the doctor ordered. The hallway was quiet as he made his way through it and opened the door, wincing at the sudden assault of light and the sound of people talking.

"Ah, there he is. How do you feel sport?" A cheery voice asked.

 **"..."** He didn't say anything and just looked at his scarred hands before clenching and unclenching his fist. Another person walked up to him and roughly led him to the table, having him sit on it and checked his eyes with a light. There were a few murmurs as they lifted his arms and prodded him with a few things, taking his blood, testing his reflexes, and a series of other meaningless checkups before leading him to a chamber of some sort. Once inside the chamber they flooded it with a type of gas that clung to his body and flooded his system, identifying it as his scent and only his scent. After another hour of meaningless checkups they gave him a shirt and pants then led him to a room that looked to be a children's and locked the door behind him. It was quiet for a minute before a small figure peeked out with glowing yellow eyes that would make anyone recoil and run away in fear but not him. What he saw was a little girl that needed protecting and a father figure in her life, he saw... his daughter. She slowly walked out from the corner of the bed and walked towards his outstretched and looked up at him curiously. Her glowing yellow eyes met his and she held a flat expression before smiling widely and engulfing him in a hug while he returned one in return.

"Come on daddy." Her voice echoed and began to pull on his hand, towards the door. It opened but she was stopped when a female doctor blocked their way; she looked at the two and smiled widely before writing something down.

"Alright, I know you two want to go out and play but your daddy needs to do something for us." The doctor stated.

"Aww but we want to go now." The little girl pouted.

"I know Eleanor but your daddy needs protection and has to go through a small program before he can go capture angels with you." The doctor said.

"Okay." Eleanor pouted then let go of him. He looked at her one last time then followed the doctor out of the room. After a short walk both of them entered a room with some sort of gear on a table.

"Okay Subject Delta. I need you to put this on then head to the training grounds and then you and Eleanor can go spend some time together." The doctor instructed. Delta? That's what they're calling him? It wasn't Delta, it was...

"Delta?" She asked again. He didn't bother acknowledging her since he was trying to remember who he was. Just a few hours ago he knew exactly who he was but now it seemed like every memory was gone, not completely but just clouded. Like a thick fog was covering his past. None of it mattered since he needed to get back to Eleanor asap, she wasn't someone who seemed to sit still long. Shaking his head, he grabbed the diving suit and put it on carefully, looking at it from his point of view then at his hands and noticed a strange symbol. The doctor seemed to notice his confusion and handed him his helmet with some difficulty due to its weight.

"Sit down." She said and he complied. She placed the helmet over his head and twisted it on before walking around him to secure any loose equipment then tapping the front of his helmet to make sure his porthole is working properly. He began making distressed noises the longer he was away from Eleanor and he could tell the doctor was doing her best to make sure he got back to her, writing something down then giving him a curt nod.

"You're all set to go to the training grounds, from there you will be doing weapon testing and physical conditioning to make sure you are at your full capacity." She said. Not wasting any more time in the room he went towards the training grounds and prepped his drill while rotating his shoulders a bit. Eleanor could wait until he was done with work, then he'd be able to collect angels with her.

* * *

 **A few hours later:**

The last sentry bot fell to the ground and tried to hover again before it was crushed when Delta stomped on it. For the last three hours he had been put through physical conditioning to test if he was ready, they deemed him ready when they saw him crush any opposition thrown at him. Though he was reminded they were friendlies to prevent him from skewering a nearby nurse and turning her insides into paste with his drill. Every doctor wanted to see what would happen if he was on the field and tried to bring Eleanor in but stopped when he overheard them and quietly stood behind three of them, porthole going from a sickly yellow to a blood red at the sound of her being deliberately put in danger.

"Now Delta, we need to do this in order to make sure she's safe in your hands out there." A nurse gulped. Why did they not think she wasn't safe in his hands? He's her fucking father for god's sake! Everyone in the room backed up when he revved his drill up and let out an inhuman growl while marching closer to them.

"Delta calm down! We aren't going to do it now because you're going to see her now!" The female doctor from earlier intervened. It seemed to work since the drill was turned off and his porthole turned back into a sickly yellow but was red around the edges which indicated irritation. He marched away from the uneasy doctors and nurses and towards the room Eleanor was last seen in, opening it to see her drawing something before beaming up in happiness when she saw him standing there.

"Wow! You're like a knight in shining armor." She gasped and scampered up to him. He put his drill away and picked her up gently before hugging her then placing her tiny frame on his back. A happy rumble escaped his lips as she tapped and played with his back while humming a tune, not caring if the scientists looked were writing notes and looking at them again. Both exited the room and walked down the hallway. They were about to exit the facility but a guard got in their way and looked at her with something in his eyes which made Delta narrow his, he roughly pushed the guard away and exited the building with Eleanor on his back. Minutes turned to hours as they walked throughout Rapture with Eleanor gasping at everything she saw, though her favorite place was Arcadia. Such wonders that place was in the eyes of a little sister, everything looked so beautiful and amazing; she just wished everyone would see the world through her eyes but that luxury isn't for everyone she guessed.

Delta wasn't caring too much about the beauty of the underwater city because he was too busy looking out for threats that would take his little girl from him. Earlier she had insisted that they go look for angels and naturally what else could he do other than follow his daughter's wishes. A smile appeared on his face as she beamed in delight when an 'angel' was in the middle of the room and she began to extract Adam from it while humming a familiar tune that seemed to make his smile drop a bit. She finished extracting the Adam and began to drink some of it then coughing up a little bit. She skipped around the angel while singing Ring around the Rosies then skipped up to Delta and clinging to his leg, he looked down briefly and rubbed the top of her head gently before picking her up and staring at her.

"My rose collector is full." She pouted at the now full Adam collector. The red liquid swished around in a viscous manner and glowed brightly in the dark hallway, making Eleanor's eyes shine brighter, overall it made her appearance more intimidating despite her cheery demeanor. She blinked a bit when he placed her on his shoulders and let her sit there while he marched back to the lab, keeping an eye out in case of any unseen dangers. Most of the trip was quiet with the exception of her singing while playing with his helmet; he stopped suddenly when there was the sound of footsteps getting louder with each step. He quickly grabbed Eleanor and pulled in his chest as bullets began to impact the back of his helmet and body, his helmet was safe but his body wasn't since a stray bullet would hit him and push in his body. They didn't necessarily hit but they did hurt like hell and would probably cause bruising later on but none of it mattered because he was going to mutilate whoever put his daughter in harm's way.

Somebody tried to jump for Eleanor but was grabbed in a bone crushing grip and had their neck twisted beyond recognition, squirting blood all over the walls like a geyser. He equipped his drill and quickly spun around to stab it into a nearby splicer that got too close for comfort, turning it on and rendering the woman's insides into a bloody swirl of gore. The last splicer grabbed a hold of Eleanor and was about to run but found his leg grabbed by Delta, who then began to pull both legs apart and eventually rip them off. The splicer screamed in agony as his dismembered legs bled profusely, splattering blood all over the ground. Delta stomped over to him and didn't bother listening to his pleas of mercy before raising his foot and stomping the splicer's head, flattening it and making blood, brain matter, and skull fragments cake the tile below. He let out a loud feral whale call with his visor glowing a deep bloody red before he saw that there were no more attackers, his attention was turned to Eleanor who was sniffling a bit and picked her up. She hugged him tightly while he did the same and began to walk back to the lab, all while keeping her close to him and giving low rumbles to calm her down. Once they got back to the lab, Eleanor patted her stomach and smacked her lips.

"Daddy." She tapped his helmet, making him look up at her. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" She asked. He gave a low hum and walked around for a minute until both found the kitchen, once there she immediately hopped off his back and started to raid the fridge. After a few seconds of searching she found a sandwich and a chocolate bar inside a container with some scientist's name on it but didn't care in the slightest. While she ate her food while humming a happy tune Delta sat down on a chair then fell when it broke underneath his weight, he heard Eleanor giggling and shook his head and smiled at her. Sitting on the ground was the only option since everything was too weak to sit on.

"Subject Delta, you are needed in the lab." A nurse came in. His porthole turned back to yellow as he stared at her, they didn't need him anymore because he already did everything for the day and they said he could spend the rest with Eleanor.

"I promise it'll only take a few minutes. Even Eleanor can come along." The nurse said. He perked up and calmed down as Eleanor clapped happily while bolting out the door with the chocolate bar in her hand, she peeked around the corner and gestured for him to follow. The nurse breathed in relief as he lumbered out the room and followed Eleanor down the hallway, but had to lead both of them to the room they were supposed to go because the little sister didn't know. Once inside a doctor instructed him to sit down on yet another table and remove his helmet, to which he did. They checked his pulse and other medical things to gauge how he was holding up and placed a mirror in front of his face. He didn't see the point of the mirror test and pushed it aside before twisting his helmet back on his head. Both were dismissed for the rest of the day and decided to go back to Eleanor's room for her to color. For a while she drew pictures of him and her near an angel then started humming a familiar tune that triggered a memory about a blonde boy singing something about being hurt. Shaking the unnecessary memory from his mind he turned back to see Eleanor asleep and decided to put her in the bed; gently picking her up and placing her in bed he then sat near it and rested his mind, not even bothering to take off his suit. Finally able to relax for the day with his daughter by his side. Unaware of the future that would be forced upon him and the ones he cared about.

* * *

 **AN: Yet another chapter everyone and thank you for sticking with it so far. I don't really know how the big daddy is conditioned into protecting their charge so I just did what felt right. As far as the future chapters I'll probably do one more chapter of him being in Rapture and go a little bit into the story of Bioshock 2 before he finally returns to the place that exiled him, aka Remnant. So stay tuned for the next chapter, you all remember the golden rule about reviews, and I'll catch you on the flip side. Take it easy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall of Rapture

**AN: Well damn everyone. I never really expected for this to do decent and for that I thank you all for giving this love and support. I'll continue to pump chapters out at a steady pace so I don't really overwhelm you all and actually have a good chapter to read rather than rush through it. Needless to say, bear with me on this chapter because it's going to be a little bumpy. Let's get onto the reviews.**

 **SalinorTheDrake: Have to read to find out but thanks for the review.**

 **Natstateguy: Unfortunately no, This story is primarily about Jaune, his transformation from a boy to a man then eventually a monster trying to regain his humanity. But thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Actually, thanks for giving me a structure as to how I'll go about doing this. I didn't want to do the whole game but I couldn't figure out so kudos to you and thank you for your helpful review.**

 **Now that all the reviews are out of the way, without further adieu. Let's roll on with the fucking story.**

* * *

Deep heavy footsteps echoed throughout the silent halls of Rapture. Each step seemed to shake the ground and kick up small amounts of dust every so often, making the pristine place seem old and musty. As the first successful Big Daddy lumbered towards a metal vent in the wall, also known as a hidey hole to the little sisters, he came up to it and pounded twice creating a loud clang. A few seconds later a little girl with a clean face and glowing yellow eyes popped out and smiled at him.

"Look, Daddy - It's you." Eleanor smiled as she showed him a small doll that resembled him. Her upper body slid out of the vent and she would have fallen had Delta not gently catch her and set her down. This was his reason for living in this hell hole of a utopia. The little girl in front of him who was not only his charge, but also his daughter he would happily give his life for, and nothing was going to rip her from his grasp without a fight. Both were inseparable for the last year and nothing would break them apart.

"Let's go out to play, Daddy!" She said and began to pull him towards the opening down the hallway. As the two made their way down the hallway slowly he looked to the side and saw his reflection in the window. A big lumbering giant that was intimidating by looks alone and an absolute monster when it came to protecting his daughter. His diving suit had some scrapes in it from the various psychos that seemed to roam around the city more often and try to take his little girl from him but quickly fell as he mutilated every single one of them. Eleanor let go of his hand and ran up the stairs while he followed closely behind, breathing in relief when a few drops of water from the ceiling bounced off his helmet. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw Eleanor extracting Adam from a deceased woman before sipping it's contents then coughing a little bit out. She sniffed the air and gave a childish giggle as she smelled more Adam.

"More angels, Daddy! This way!" She giggled happily and ran down the hall and into a ballroom filled with wealthy individuals. Most looked at her with curiosity then jumped in surprise and backed up when he lumbered by. Another memory flashed in his mind and yet again it was an image of a blonde boy wearing a nice suit but his face was blurred out; as quick as it came it was gone the moment he heard Eleanor scream.

"Daddy!" She screamed. He quickly ran down the hall and rounded a corner before coming to a balcony to see four splicers harassing Eleanor.

"Get the Adam!" A splicer said roughly.

"Come with us little girl." A female splicer said.

Eleanor fell when her needle was ripped from her grasp; grabbing the ledge and backing up a bit he hauled himself over it and landed on the closest splicer. Crushing his head underneath his boot while growling and looking at the other three. They tried to take his little girl?! He was going to fucking mutilate them!

"You want some, big guy?!" The lead splicer said as he injected himself with the needle. His body started to glow blue before he threw a bolt of lighting at Delta making him stumble back before shaking off the effects. Eleanor scrambled by his side as he pulled out his drill and turned it on, creating a loud revving noise that pierced the air. The masked splicer on the left readied his pipe and started walking towards Delta.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall-" He was interrupted when he jumped at Delta and screamed in agony then eventually started giving wet gurgles as the drill pierced his stomach and started to mash his insides into paste. Blood and organs started to fall onto the ground before he was roughly tossed away, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. The female splicer on the right tried to smack him with the pipe but was knocked to the side with her ribs caved in.

"Get out of here, freak!" The lead splicer said before Delta charged him and hit him in the face with the drill. He raised the drill high and stabbed it down at the splicer but slightly widened his eyes when he rolled out of the way and smirked at him, conjuring up a green ball of goop then throwing it in his face. His vision was blurry and he stumbled away while coughing violently as the plasmid worked its way into his system, when it cleared he saw Eleanor have a horrified expression on her face while covering her mouth with her hand. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"There we are. He's perfectly safe now" A familiar voice said. It triggered something inside of him but he couldn't place his finger on it. The woman walked next to Eleanor and yanked her back when she tried to go to him.

"This is not your daughter, do you understand? Her name is Eleanor. And she is mine." The woman said. He already knew what her name was because he's her goddamn father! He looked at the woman who said something to Eleanor then walked up to him with little care in the world.

"Now. Kneel, please." She said politely. All his actions were not his own as he knelt on the ground while struggling to disobey her command. What the hell had that splicer hit him with?

"Remove your helmet." She instructed and he complied. Twisting the helmet and felling the air hiss in response before gently setting it to the side. "Now... take the pistol. Place it against your head." She said while handing him a pistol. He grabbed it with shaky hands and stared at its design, a German Luger that was black and gold. His arm began to force itself towards his head despite him struggling with all his might. Eleanor covered her mouth as she stared with tears in her eyes as her father looked so helpless despite him being the strongest person she knew.

"Fire." The woman said. He stared at Eleanor and smiled sadly at her before pulling the trigger and his vision suddenly cut off. The last thing he heard was her scream his name in horror and sadness.

* * *

 **10 years later:**

That event happened ten years ago. When Rapture was still functional and he wasn't the last Alpha series protector, when little sisters were cared for and treated as actual humans, although different rather than sheep waiting for slaughter. This place wasn't the place he knew at all, it really turned into a nightmare the moment he saw the state the city was in. The moment he had woken up was the moment he realized something... some of his free will that was ripped away was back. He was free to make choices again and wanted to jump in joy but realized that joy was for the moment he and Eleanor with whatever little sisters there were made it to the surface. Over the course of his journey he had acquired numerous weapons and plasmids and met people, like Sinclair. At first he didn't trust the man but he later showed his loyalty towards Delta in his quest to find his daughter, which made him a reliable ally. Despite the fact that he had an ally in this lost utopia, there were more enemies around the corner that just waited to attack the moment they were told they could, like a pack of trained dogs. His journey was going smoothly so far until he hit a block of ice that was blocking his way and was forced to acquire the incinerate plasmid to melt it. As the battle of the park ended and the incinerate burned through his veins along with the other gene altering substances, the park seemed nice... for a split second. Word had reached Lamb that he was getting closer and that didn't please her one bit. So much that she locked down the railway and forced him to pauper's drop to retrieve an override key from Grace Holloway.

As he entered the hallway and looked around for a minute, he found something out of place. A picture of Sofia that really made every ounce of willpower in his system rebel against letting out a savage snarl the longer he stared. The painting was ripped to shreds, and behind it was a switch. He clicked it and waited a few seconds before the door next to him lifted to reveal a secret passage, there were cobwebs painting the pipes while the wooden floorboards were falling apart. The first and only door on the right was a heavy metal one with only one window; grime seemed to cover it like a fog, making him wipe it away twice to see Grace sitting there. Her body looked sore and old while her eyes held a tired look, as if she had seen it all.

"I know what you're here for. Go on, take it." She said while placing the override key on the table. "I won't have you touching me." She huffed and stood up to grab her cane. Her body shakily got up before she wobbled over to the window and stared at him.

"Dr. Lamb trusted me to care for her child. And I tried, but baby Eleanor disappeared. And then one day, I see her walking with you. Looking wrong. And when I tried to hold her, you knocked me down. Broke my jaw. So go ahead baby snatcher, come on in and finish the job." She challenged before moving out of the way as the door slid up. He heard Sinclair's voice on the radio and tuned it out as he moved over to the desk and grabbed the key, smiling a bit when he was one step closer to finding Eleanor. His smile vanished in an instant when he stared at Grace, who stared back in defiance.

"Come on you big goddamn monster. Do what you always do! Come on!" She exclaimed while waiting for her death. His drill started and he raised it up a bit before thrusting it towards her but stopped when it was about a foot away. Ten years ago he would have killed her without a second thought, rendered her body into nothing but flayed flesh. If he killed her now then he'd just be proving her point that he was nothing but a monster. The drill turned off slowly as he lowered his arm and began to lumber out the door, ignoring Grace's insults towards him, she was wrong about him. He wasn't a monster... not anymore. He was a man who regained some of his lost humanity and proved her and Lamb wrong. He wasn't a monster, he was a man.

"You had me under a gun and you just walk away? No monster alive turns the other cheek. No monster does that. A thinking man does that." Her voice rang out over the radio. He proved her wrong, just like how he'd prove Sofia wrong.

* * *

Grace had improved his odds by sending some security bots his way. While it wasn't much, he didn't need that much help and what more could the old woman do? All that she knew was gone, and the last thing she looked after like her own child was gone also. Although her security bots didn't do much in his opinion, her information did. He had headed towards Dionysus Park after his train had been shot down by an overzealous man that went by the name of Simon Wales. Simon was dealt with swiftly and proved to be no more of a threat than the average spider splicer he encountered in the past. He met a man that went by the name of Stanley Poole and struck a small deal with him; if he got rid of all the little sisters in the area then Stanley would open up the train car for him. The task maybe took an hour at most and over the course of the little sisters harvesting and him saving them, he had learned something through the memories of Adam. Stanley was involved with Eleanor turning into a little sister and him being turned into a big daddy, making his blood boil.

Stanley could feel the anger resonating off of Delta as the train car doors opened and gulped when the massive protector was standing in front of him, with a bloody drill that dripped blood every so often. He started begging for his life and actually started sobbing like he had been the victim all along. Delta just stared at him with a tightly clenched fist while his drill smoked due to the ice encasing it; he had enough of Stanley's excuses and gripped his throat in one hand and lifted him high in the air. The smaller man choked and tried to hit his way out but was losing oxygen fast. While he was choking Delta had a thought that came to his mind. Did he really want to do this? What if Eleanor saw him choking the man in front of him out of cold anger instead of trying to understand the man's motives She wouldn't approve of it or feel that it's okay to kill whoever she wants.

"P-please..." Stanley choked out desperately. He was dropped on the ground roughly and coughed as air began to flood his lungs again. Delta just growled in anger and stormed out the booth before he reconsidered his actions, stepping in the train and heading to the next place he needed to go to. For all he cared, Stanley could rot while Rapture caved in on itself; the man didn't deserve saving and he wasn't the executioner... the grim reaper was. There seemed to be a big sister near and by the sound of shrieking she was close; maybe she was willing to meet Stanley and have a 'talk' with him. None of that mattered, because he had places to be, splicer's to kill, and a daughter to save before his life ended.

* * *

His final stop was visiting an old scientist by the name of Gilbert Alexander or Alex the great since he went insane due to the massive amounts of Adam flooding his systems. The man had sent numerous splicers after him to try and stop his progression but ultimately failed in the end, though his journey came to several halts as he faced off some older Alpha series protectors. Each one of them had lost their minds after losing their little sisters and were nothing but hysteric sad men with no purpose in life, is this the kind of fate that awaited him? A deranged monster roaming around the walls of Rapture doing nothing but screaming and killing anything that moved, not caring if it was an innocent or not. No, that wasn't him. He was a man that still had his mind and body in control while still somewhat latched onto the mental conditioning that was forced upon him all those years ago. The last Alpha series that stood in front of him made him freeze, not out of fear but out of knowing. It was... someone from his past. A man who had kept a blonde boy and a another man safe half the time while enjoying a drink with the two. The Alpha's face was revealed when he had his helmet forced off to reveal a man that had no knowing in his eyes, only hurt and insanity as he picked himself up off the ground and readied his machine gun. George was the Alpha's name, his real name and not his designated one. Someone who fell under the protector program but fell on the insane side after his little sister either died or was saved, rendering him into nothing but a screaming walking tower of death who deserved death as a salvation.

Delta loaded his fully upgraded machine gun and switched to anti-personal rounds before letting loose on the other Alpha. The bullets impacted his body making him scream in anger and insanity as he shot Delta with his own machine gun rounds and marched closer to him quickly. He suddenly charged up to Delta and grabbed his shoulders before rearing his head back and headbutting him forcefully, making the last sane Alpha stumble back and round a corner to shake off the trauma and take cover from the bullets. He waited until George's weapon clicked and popped out of cover to throw a electo bolt at George and made him writhe in agony as the electricity coursed through his system. Delta then began to fire more anti-personal rounds at George until he ran out then switched to his rivet gun and fired heavy Rivets at him. George recovered and quickly took cover until Delta ran out of rivets and was forced to reload, giving him the opportunity to rush over and deliver an electrical surge before grabbing him once again and headbutting him. Delta had enough and equipped his fully upgraded drill before throwing one last electro bolt at George and charging at him, knocking him across the room and let him lie there. He walked over to the man and saw someone who had no more fight in them, just someone who didn't care about their life anymore. All the pain and insanity was wiped clean while only a somber expression was left. The man had truly given up on this life and wanted to move to the next world. Something Delta would grant as painlessly as he could. He equipped his rivet gun and aimed it at George's head while giving a sympathetic groan and pulling the trigger, quickly ending the Alpha's pain filled life and helping him move onto the next.

He stared at the trapped Alexander with slight anger and pity. The man had lost himself to Adam and was regretful of his actions, making him pity him. Delta marched up to the stairs and then to the control console to grab the genetic key, Gilbert's old voice came up on the recorded message telling him to not listen to his new self. His voice sounded like it was filled with regret, ashamed of the past actions he had committed and wanted redemption... even if it was in death.

"It is done. The sample disposal button on the panel in front of you will administer a massive jolt of electricity to the tank, more than enough to kill me. Whatever I say to dissuade you, do not listen. The man who's voice you hear now is long gone. As my mind fades, I find my thoughts turned to the suffering that Eleanor will be made to endure, and I am overcome by pity. I can only offer my feeble prayers. Perhaps after my death, you can do more. Now please... grant me my peace. Goodbye, my friend, and thank you." The recording said. After the message finished Delta pressed the disposal button and then heard Gilbert scream in agony as the electricity coursed throughout the tank and started to fry him. He granted a man the peace he deserved after losing his mind and in his opinion, that was a good deed on his part. After all, no man should live the rest of his days in insanity and despair, no matter how happy he may seem at the time.

* * *

He found his little girl, except she wasn't so little anymore. She was near adulthood and it somewhat broke his heart that he couldn't be in her life for all those years while she suffered through the oppressive treatment her mother forced upon her. Their pair link had been severed when Sofia smothered Eleanor with a pillow until her breathing stopped which in turn made his body shut down, he woke up later strapped down to a table like his early days in the lab. But as always Eleanor had thought of a plan, sending a little sister for him to take control of to get a big sister diving suit for her, and seeing through a little sister's eyes was a different experience. It was nice to see Rapture in such an elegant state, really appreciating the state it was in. After he had collected and gave Eleanor her suit, he really saw the kind of influence he was on her; instead of harvesting the little sister like most would, she saved her. Every single good deed and save he's committed over the course of his journey influenced Eleanor, turning her into a compassionate being, who unlike him would rather understand a person than fight them.

After his heartbreaking battle with Sinclair, who had been forcefully turned into the last official Alpha series, he and Eleanor headed towards the submersible before the bombs detonated. As they ran through the halls submerged in water, he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong until he saw Eleanor skid to a stop. He rounded the corner and widened his eyes when he saw the explosives there primed and ready. Eleanor turned and reached out to him but had to teleport the moment she felt the first signs of the bombs go off, leaving him there to deal with the initial shock. He managed to grab onto the edge of the rising submersible and hang on tightly as it soared through the water and into the air. The city below began to fall as he stared at it before turning back to the railing and began to slowly climb to the window. Grabbing anything that seemed stable enough so he didn't fall off and plummet into the ocean. Once he reached the window he saw Sofia swimming desperately to the surface trying to get some air but failing, Eleanor swam gracefully through the water and eventually in front of Sofia. She pushed her daughter away before an oxygen mask in her face and swim up to the window where Delta stood. She placed a hand on the window while he did the same before she looked up to the surface and saw a bright light. He did too and closed his eyes as the light engulfed him in a warm feeling, unaware of the events that would be bestowed upon him. He didn't hear Eleanor give a worried scream or see her bang on the glass to let him inside as the light engulfed him, and blinded her for a second, only to see him gone when she reached the surface.

* * *

Waves crashed on the beach as the sun was high in the sky, basking the air in its warm feeling. The sand was wet due to the water soaking it every few seconds, a large figure lied there on the ground face first as the water brushed the sides of his body. He lied there for a few hours before a couple of children discovered him and poked his helmet to see if he was awake, they later fetched a few adults who were stunned at seeing a large massive figure in a diving suit with a drill for an arm just lying there motionlessly. A man who wore a robe walked up and touched his helmet a bit then later jumped back in surprise when the large diver slowly moved his hands around and lifted himself up off the ground while giving a haunting whale-like call. Everyone backed away when they saw his porthole go from a solid black to a sickly yellow and look around slowly before his gaze set on them. It was quiet and tense as the towns people stared at the diver as he did the same, their attention was brought to his drill as ice seemed to encase it while rotating every so often. The old man in robes walked up to the diver and looked up at him with curiosity but also with fear because he didn't know what or who lied behind that helmet.

"Who are you lad?" He asked. His name was Delta but he couldn't give a coherent answer due to his voice box being removed and replaced, his only responses were whale-like groans, growls, grunts, and snarls. He had no reason to tell these people his name and began to walk in a direction but stopped when he realized he wasn't on the submersible with Eleanor, he was on a beach with random people. Where was his daughter?

"Are you okay?" A woman asked as she stepped closer. Everyone noticed him start to give inhuman growls and grunts as he paced around while thinking of something, some of the fighters of the group readied their weapons in case he attacked anybody. He stopped when she asked that and gave a sad and frustrated groan before marching towards the sea when he saw something; his body completely submerged in the water and he later appeared with a wallet and small doll in his hand. It was the same one Eleanor had made of him when he was still her knight in shining armor. He stared at the doll for a second while wondering where his daughter was before clenching it firmly and looking at the townsfolk again. They stared at him back and the same man walked up to him before looking at the doll in his hand, about to ask a question but stopped when Delta started lumbering away from him and into the town. The guards readied their weapons but then lowered them when the town leader shook his head.

"Don't." He said.

"What if he attacks anyone?" A guard asked.

"He won't. If he was going to attack then he would have done it already, he's looking for something." The leader said.

"What do you think it is?" A woman asked.

"I don't know and frankly I don't think it's our business to pry unless he comes to us." He replied.

"You think he's looking for his kid?" A man asked.

"What makes you think that?" The leader asekd.

"Come on Frank. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would just build dolls. Plus, you said it yourself. He's looking for something or someone and judging by the fact that he's lumbering around staring at everyone, I'm going to assume it's his kid." The man replied.

"I guess so. I need to contact Ozpin about this so keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything." Frank instructed. Everyone nodded and followed the massive diver as he lumbered around town, scaring people when he turned his attention their way. They didn't know the diver was a boy forced into a man, then finally a monster looking for his loved one. And he'd be damned if he lost her again.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry if this chapter is a little rough around the edges. I'm not very good at making fight scenes or anything as you can tell, I mainly wanted to have this out before Christmas and will have the next chapter out in the next few days or a week at most. If you all aren't satisfied by my choices then so what, my Delta is a forgiving person to an extent. He spared Grace because of a misunderstanding and to prove her wrong, he spared Stanley to make him suffer with his choices, and he killed Gilbert out of mercy since he felt being insane the rest of your days isn't the way to go. Plus you all know the fate of George, so yeah. That about sums it up. Next chapter will have some very special characters and a little bit of drama. Until the next time everyone. Merry Christmas and happy new year!**


	5. Chapter 5: Uncanny individual

**AN: Welcome back everyone, and thank you all for sticking with this story so far. Now I know it may seem like I'm spamming this and neglecting my other stories but I'm not. In fact, it's actually a challenge my friend and I have to see who could write the fastest story in the span of a few weeks and needless to say I'm winning slightly. The other stories should be updated in the next two weeks or so, so fret not dear readers. I do believe we have some comments do discuss at this moment.**

 **death444: Thanks for the review and I appreciate your comment.**

 **SalinorTheDrake: Thanks for the review and about the fight scenes, there are going to be more in the upcoming future so fret not.**

 **Jack Lycan: He's going to see Eleanor again in the future, he didn't murder his way across Rapture just to lose her again.**

 **XCOMHEAVY12: You never cease to amaze me once again. As for the lore about Bill, I didn't know about that and might have to check that out. About Delta being killed... I feel that he should survive and live a somewhat normal life. Jaune's aura in the earlier chapter hinted that it was a life saver so I'm going to roll off of that. I just don't want my fanfic to be like all the other ones that have Delta always die in the end, not saying this is going to be better but it's going to be at least a little different.**

 **Za Warudo: Glad I could relate to someone with the choices, thanks for reviewing by the way.**

 **Guest: Oh believe me, she'll come back.**

 **Guest: The answer is yes, most if not all are involved.**

 **Gunnrdgr8: Goes a little in depth as to what happened over the course of his time in Rapture, more will be explained in the story.**

 **Eher: Thank you, appreciate the comment.**

 **Ruberforumfree: I thank you for the love and support, but unfortunately Elizabeth isn't going to be in this story, I think you're thinking of Tears of the Mind. Which I advise checking out since it's one of the best crossover fanfictions I've read so far.**

 **the-lost-memories6- Thanks for the review. I'll take up your suggestion and wait but not for too long.**

 **Fizz: You might have given me an idea about the vocals, but thanks for reviewing.**

 **GrimmKingOfAtlas: You are most welcome and thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: More has arrived my friend.**

 **eternal nothingness: Well here's another chapter telling what has happened my friend.**

 **Now that all the reviews are out of the way... Let's roll on with the fucking story!**

* * *

Delta lumbered around the town while gazing at everything, taking in the neatness of the place. He was aware that people were following him and could care less as long as they didn't attack or provoke him in any way. There always seemed to be that one person who would stare at him too long and then cower away when he looked at them. Everything seemed so peaceful as his walk progressed, the sun was high up in the air and the air was warm, which somewhat made him uncomfortable since he was always used to the endless cold in Rapture. It wasn't a super uncomfortable type, just one that would take some getting used to. He let out a sad groan as he made his way back to the beach and didn't see Eleanor anywhere... she was truly gone from his life. Every kill, plasmid he took, good and bad deed he made, and little sister now turned big he harmed was for her. Just to see her one more time before he was let go from this life and put onto the next. There was shuffling behind him and he turned to see a small child staring at him with curiosity, her looks were of one of the little sisters he would temporarily adopt to gather Adam. Next to her was another little girl with a similar appearance, possibly her twin. They looked at him curiously before he let out a grunt and turned his attention back to the ocean, it calmed him down immensely the longer he stared at it.

"Excuse me." A small voice said. He turned to his left and saw the little girl from earlier have the doll in her hand. His porthole turned red for a split second but then change back to a yellow when he realized he must have dropped it in town and she picked it up.

"You dropped this." She said nervously. Her sister let out a yelp as he stuck out his large hand and grabbed the doll before nodding in appreciation and turning back to stare at the ocean. Both walked closer to him and sat down on the large rock with him while staring at the ocean. The two little girls eventually started to get bored just staring at the sea they see everyday and turned to see Delta continue to stare at it.

"Hey mister. What's your name?" The one on his right asked. While he would have ignored them and continued to stare at the sea earlier he just decided to tell them to avoid any other annoying questions. He bent down and began to trace his name in the sand while looking at the symbol on his left hand, thinking about the meaning behind it. The two looked at the name as he finished writing and leaned back to stare at the sea once again.

"Delta?" The one on his left asked. He gave a short grunt in conformation before sighing deeply and getting up.

"Amelia! Amy! You're grandfather wants you two inside!" A feminine voice rang out. They perked up and waved their goodbyes to Delta, who just grunted, and scampered back to their mother. She looked at Delta's sitting figure and noticed the drill he had earlier was nowhere to be found, then wondered how long he was just going to sit there. Her attention was turned to Frank, who was on the scroll with Ozpin as he walked up to her and just looked at Delta.

"Yes sir. He just appeared out of nowhere and a couple of the children found him lying face down on the beach. What's he doing now? Sitting, earlier he was walking around while letting out some weird whale noise. I think there's something wrong with him, like he can't talk." Frank said while looking at Delta. There was murmuring on the other side before he let out a sigh. "Understood." He sighed.

"What was that about?" The woman asked.

"Ozpin said he can have a team out here in a week or two. Anything new?" Frank asked.

"Nothing. He just lumbered around town while groaning then sat on that rock over there. The girls told me his name is Delta but that sounds like a testing name or a military squad name." She said.

"You think he's military?" He asked.

"No, he looks more like a diver than anything. But what kind of diver has a porthole that changes color and lets out haunting whale noises?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's-" Frank stopped when there was a loud scream and turned to see a towns person crushed underneath a pile of metal. She screamed at the metal was crushing her leg and screamed even more when people tried to lift it off of her but only made the mountain of metal increase in pressure. He quickly ran over with the woman and saw numerous people trying to lift it.

"Stop! If you all lift it and drop it then it'll crush her!" He shouted.

"Then what do you suppose we do?!" A man asked.

"I don't know, Let me think! Okay, if we get a series of pulleys then we should be able to lift it off of her enough for one of you to pull her out." Frank said. They all began to get the pulleys and rope and tried to set it up but were running out of time since the metal was beginning to groan. Everyone panicked as she started to lose consciousness then jumped when the heard giant footsteps and turned to see Delta walking over slowly. They moved out of the way as he made his way to the fallen metal and stared at it for a minute before grabbing the edges and lifting it above his head with some ease, making most of them drop their jaws. That must have been over nine hundred pounds and he lifted it like it was nothing.

"Get her out!" Frank instructed. A couple of them scrambled to her and pulled her out, when they were done Delta dropped the metal on the ground and began to lumber back to the rock on the beach silently. All of them looked at his retreating figure and blinked a bit before rushing the injured woman to the infirmary while Frank and the woman looked at each other looking at the sky and saw that some storm clouds were beginning to from and rushed inside.

* * *

Weeks had passed and still nobody knew anything about Delta, other than he was just a diver by the looks of it and just sat on that rock. When the storm came he just sat out there in the rain still staring at the sea, not even bothered as the rain soaked him. Some people thought that he was stupid until he proved how intelligent he was when he began to write in the sand, making them feel embarrassed. Others tried to get him to talk about himself but he would always scare them off with his red porthole and an inhuman growl. The only ones that didn't seem to bother him were the children, who always came back telling the adults something new about him, like how he could conjure up fire, electricity, and ice. Nobody believed it until the fuse box went out the other day and it suddenly turned back on somehow. When some of the technicians checked it out they saw him lumbering away from the now functional fuse box and towards his rock. Nobody knew if he ate, drank, or even went to the bathroom since all he did was sit there and personally it unnerved them a bit. The children believed that he was some sentinel sent to protect them while the adults felt that he was just some metal Golem that was just there to be there.

"What did Ozpin say?" The woman, who's name was later revealed to be Andrea said.

"He said the hunters should be here in the next few hours." Frank replied, staring at Delta.

"The girls said he ate their sandwiches which proves he eats." She said.

"I guess he is human after all." He commented.

"Some part of me says he's not entirely human." She said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Dad, no human makes those haunting noises, can go weeks without eating, sleeping, or even going to the bathroom. I know he isn't a threat since he hasn't attacked anyone yet but I still can't help feel unnerved around him." She said.

"I know. But in a few hours he'll be gone. Now get inside because the White Fang are supposed to be here." He sighed.

"Dad, you don't need to keep giving them with our supplies. We make that stuff with our own sweat and blood, we can fight back." She said defiantly, making him give a sad laugh.

"Andrea, our people fight Grimm, not people. The White Fang will kill us if we try to defy them." He said.

"What about him?" She gestured towards Delta.

"I don't think he'll even help us with fighting." He sighed.

"You never know... just. Just don't get hurt dad, okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Okay..." He nodded making her give a sad smile then walk inside as a bullhead with a wolf head design landed nearby. Multiple people in masks jumped out while a big one in a full mask jumped out last, he looked around and smirked before walking up to the old towns leader. He enjoyed antagonizing the old man for some sick reason, maybe it was his hate in humanity or just because harassing people was fun, nobody knew.

"Ah, Frank. How're you?" The big man asked. Frank shuffled around nervously as the large man stood in front of him; this was the White Fang lieutenant, a sick man with a chainsaw sword as his weapon of choice.

"Fine. Lieutenant... what brings you here?" Frank asked.

"Oh nothing. Just come to pick up my supplies." The lieutenant said, waving his arm and making the other White Fang operatives spread out across the town.

"About that. We don't have all of them at the moment." Frank gulped making the lieutenant furrow his brows behind his mask.

"And why not?" The lieutenant seethed.

"We needed them to survive the Grimm attacks and feed everyone." Frank said. The lieutenant said nothing and hit Frank in his gut hard before barking orders to round everyone in town and place them in the middle.

"I told you Frank. The next time you don't have our supplies I'm going to kill everyone you love, and since you love everyone in this town I guess I'm going to have to kill everyone." The lieutenant smiled sadistically over a downed Frank before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him in the middle. Screams were heard as the towns people were rounded up and thrown onto the ground in the middle, quivering in fear as guns were shoved in their faces. Frank blanked in fear when he saw his daughter man-handled and thrown onto the ground in front of him then later his granddaughters, who were crying when a White Fang was pulling them by their hair. After all the residents of the town were collected, the lieutenant chuckled as the scent of their fear flooded his nose, it always filled him with joy when a human was afraid of them. The sun was high in the sky as he stared at the humans in the town, and the occasional faunus but later dismissed them as traitors for not joining their cause sooner.

"Such disappointment I have in you Frank. I gave you three months to come up with those supplies and still you fail me." The lieutenant said and kicked Frank in his stomach repeatedly, making him cough up blood.

"We needed those supplies to survive!" Frank retorted in pain.

"You think I give a damn about your survival?! No!" The lieutenant shouted and began to kick him some more. After he got tired of beating Frank he ordered the rest of the operatives to ready their guns while he prepped his chainsaw near Frank's neck.

"Three... two... one-" The lieutenant stopped when a body flew out of a window and landed in front of him. The boy's neck was twisted and he had a large hole in his face as if someone had stuck a drill in it and turned it on, some of the other White Fang recoiled at the grisly sight while the lieutenant looked around in fury.

"Who did this?! Who?!" He grabbed Frank and forced him to look at the body.

"I don't know!" He shouted. He was about to kill Frank but a spear flew through the air and implanted itself into another White Fang's face, jerking her body back and making it land near one of the residents. All the White Fang looked around to see where it came from but couldn't find out where, they jumped back when there was a loud whale like groan that made them shake in their boots. The ground before them shook when one of them was crushed when a large figure jumped off the side of a building and landed on their head. They backed up to see a large man in a diving suit staring at them while giving animalistic growls. The towns people blanked in fear when they saw Delta with a blood red porthole and a bloody drill in his hand, what made it worse was when he let out a feral roar and charged the nearest terrorist before lifting him off the ground and stabbed him with the drill, turning it on and listening to the man scream in agony. He tossed the body and equipped his rivet gun and fired into three terrorists, creating large holes in their heads as the rivets tore through their auras and bodies. The rest of the White Fang were shaken from their stupors and started firing at Delta's body, he just swatted their bullets aside like they were spit wads and equipped his machine gun, switching to .50 cal rounds. He let out a loud haunting groan as he pulled the trigger and began to mow down each and every one of them savagely, rending their bodies into piles of steamy flesh.

"Holy shit." A townsman muttered as he stared wide eyed at the giant Golem that did nothing but sit on the rock. This was the thing they were letting sit on the rock near their town?! He winced when he saw Delta set a man on fire and then later electrocute a woman and watched as her skin started to char. Delta grabbed a White Fang, who had the bright idea of trying to hit him with a pipe, and headbutted him violently. Cracking the man's skull open and spraying blood all over the place. The lieutenant stared wide eyed at the monster that decimated his forces in the span of a few minutes, he was the last one left and threw Frank down before charging at Delta. He was taken aback at how quick Delta was when he turned around and blocked the attack then punched him in the face, sending him flying back. He groaned as he got up and felt his nose break from that first attack, feeling like he had been hit by a truck. Delta didn't give him any time to recover and charged at him with the drill spinning furiously and stabbed down at the lieutenant, making him roll out of the way and swing at Delta, who just jumped back with a loud thud. He equipped his rivet gun and started firing heavy rivets at the lieutenant as he deflected them with difficulty but a few landed and took out his aura, he didn't notice Delta throw a swarm of insects at him and started yelling in agony as the tiny bugs burrowed their way into his skin. His skin moved around in a grotesque manner as the bugs dug around then eventually tore out of his skin and chewed at the open flesh.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck are you?!" The lieutenant screamed as he swatted the bugs away desperately then charged at Delta, who just equipped his shotgun and shot the lieutenant in the knee. His knee exploded in a shower of gore and red mist while he screamed in pain, holding the bloody stump. This was supposed to be an easy mission, why the hell is it suddenly a nightmare?! He shakily looked up to see Delta march towards him with his drill in hand. Once he was in front of the lieutenant he stared at him for a minute before turning it on and making him blank in fear before screaming in agony as the drill was shoved in his stomach was ground into a swirl of blood and gore as the drill spun furiously. Delta let the drill run some more before he turned it off and ripped it out of the body with a loud ripping noise, flesh dripped off of it as he turned around to see the damage he's done. There were bodies all over the place and in grisly fashion too, making it all seem like a horror movie rather than a nice town. He let out one last feral roar that echoed for miles and lumbered back to his rock, except with a slightly angered attitude. Leaving all the tows people sitting there in shock and fear as they watched the once peaceful giant turn into a walking mountain of death as he slaughtered the White Fang.

* * *

Residents inside a bullhead heard a loud roar and the sound of gunfire the closer they got. The teams composed of RWBY and JNPR... former JNPR. After their leader disappeared everyone had gone through some changes. Ruby had become more serious and had her grown her hair longer, Weiss had cut her hair shorter a bit and let some of her serious uptight demeanor go, Blake was more open about being a faunus, and Yang stayed the same mostly. On NPR they had some key changes also; Nora had lost some of her bubbly attitude, Ren was more serious than what he had been before, and finally Pyrrha. She had changed the most. Her expression was always sullen and she rarely ate or slept half the time, only doing those things when her teammates forced her to. Everyone had changed due to one person... Jaune. His disappearance had affected them all immensely and it tore them apart to an extent. When Blake had been hurt and all the evidence pointed to him, they all were quick to attack and maim him in the most inhuman way possible. Though their bloodlust had taken a turn when they later found out that he wasn't even behind the attack, a third party was and put it all on Jaune; turning his friends, family, and the world against him. They vowed they would make it up to him the moment they saw him but were losing faith since it had been over two and a half years since they last heard a peep from him, only hearing rumors of a man named Johnny Topside who looked like him but disappeared on a ship and was never heard from again.

"What do you think this is about?" Yang asked as she leaned back in the seat.

"I don't know. But Ozpin said that we're here to talk to a man in a diving suit that just showed up one day and bring him in for questioning." Ruby said.

"Do you think that roar we hear is associated with him?" Weiss asked.

"Again, I don't know. Let's just hope that he's friendly and we won't have to fight him." Ruby said.

"I hope he is hostile, that way we can bring him back in a stretcher." Yang grinned, cracking her knuckles. Ruby rolled her eyes and gave a light smile then looked out at the distance as the ride began to get closer to the settlement the man was rumored to be at. The rest of the ride took a few minutes before the bullhead came to a stop and hovered in the air for a minute before lowering itself down for the students to jump out and walk towards they settlement. When they got there they were immediately taken aback by the amount of bodies strewn around the place in gruesome manner, so much that Nora turned around and puked.

"Oh... Oh my Oum." Pyrrha said as she covered her mouth while looking at the bodies. One of them had a harpoon launched through her face while another one had his neck twisted beyond recognition.

"What could have done this?" Weiss asked disturbed.

"I-I don't know. There wasn't anything about being dead White Fang all over the place." Ruby answered nervously. They looked around and saw townsfolk hugging each other while silently thanking someone before the leader noticed them.

"What happened here?" Blake asked.

"Delta happened." Frank winced, holding his side in pain.

"Who?" Nora asked, scratching her head.

"That big guy over there." Frank pointed towards Delta, who was once again sitting on the rock. "Killed every single one of them in the span of a few minutes. Even killed the lieutenant." He shuddered. Everyone looked and saw a massive man sitting on a large rock while staring at the ocean; his figure was soaked in blood which made them weary.

"Anything you can tell us about him?" Yang asked, with a fixed gaze on Delta.

"Not much. He just showed up one day on the beach and sits on that rock looking at the ocean all day. Sometimes he helps us around whenever someone needs help or just walks around town groaning." Frank explained.

"Groaning?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. He gives these haunting whale like groans that scares everyone at night. Sometimes I think he ain't human, really smart too." Frank commented.

"How smart?" Pyrrha asked.

"Dunno. Smart enough to scare the White Fang enough to get the drop on them." He said.

"What about Semblance?" Ruby asked.

"I don't even know if I'd call them a semblance." He said. All of them raised an eyebrow when he said the word 'them'.

"What are they then?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he can conjure up stuff. Like fire, electricity, and even bees; the children say he can use ice too." Frank said. Everyone looked back at Delta and saw him open his hand for a second before pocketing something and staring at the sea again.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said.

"Anytime. But be careful, this is the first time we've seen him fight and let me tell you... he fights to kill." Frank warned and began walking away. The two teams looked at each other before taking a deep breath and marching over to Delta, ignoring the mounting tension that was building up in their systems. Once they got to Delta, every single one of them recoiled at his blood soaked figure and steeled themselves, jumping when he let out a small groan. Ruby marched up to him and put on a brave face before shrinking a bit when he looked at her with the sickly yellow porthole.

"Sir, we need you to come with us." She said in a brave voice despite the fear creeping up in her. He just stared at her stoically for a few minutes before she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. This is the person they were tasked with grabbing? After a few more minutes he stood up to reveal his full height and started marching towards the ocean, but dropped the doll on the ground. Nora picked up the doll and observed it for a second then looked at him quizzically.

"Uh, you dropped this doll." She said making him stop. He turned around and marched in front of her while sticking his hand out for the doll, before she could hand it to him Yang had snatched it from her grasp.

"Nu-uh big man, you want this doll then you need to come with us." She said waving it in the air by the arm haphazardly. He really wasn't in the mood for this and just equipped his shotgun and shoved it in her face quicker than she could blink. The others backed up and aimed their weapons at him while he just continued to stare at Yang with a yellow porthole but it was slowly turning red the longer she dangled the doll in front of him. All she did was stare at both barrels of the shotgun as it stared at her back, she would usually beat whoever aimed a weapon in her face to a pulp but she had a feeling that he wasn't like the others she's faced in the past and that he was quicker on the trigger than he let on.

"Sir... put your weapon down and we won't have to bring you with us on a stretcher." Pyrrha warned. At first it seemed that he was complying but then he snatched the doll from Yang's hand and stomped back over to his rock and sat down on the sand, propping the doll in a sitting position and staring out at the sea while drawing in the sand with a finger. The teams cautiously walked over to him and peered at the drawing that he drew, it was surprisingly detailed for something that was drawn in the sand and had two figures; one of him and a slightly skinnier version of someone.

"We really need you to come with us sir... it's kind of mandatory." Ruby said sheepishly then looked as he wrote a message in the sand.

 _"Still not going with you seven, I'm staying here on this rock until someone comes back to me."_ He wrote. Ruby deflated and backed up as Weiss marched up to him.

"Sir, this isn't up for debate. We've traveled over a hundred miles to come pick you up and we aren't leaving until you do." She said heatedly.

 _"I give no shits as to how far you've traveled. If you want to bring me with you then you'll have to drag my dead body there."_ He wrote and ignored them for the rest of the time they stood there. Deciding that talking to him wasn't doing any good they decided to head into town and see if they could help out any, specifically with the deceased White Fang that were strewn around the settlement.

* * *

Ozpin had been contacted by the two teams he sent on the retrieval mission; they had stated that the diver wasn't complying and that they didn't want to provoke him after he slaughtered the White Fang that had been harassing that settlement for months. The White Fang had become desperate over the last two years as their power had began to decline and were attacking anything that seemed defenseless, even attempting to attack Beacon at one point in a failed attack. His thoughts drifted back to the failed attack on Beacon those two years, by a woman named Cinder Fall. She had half the fall maiden's powers and sought to take the rest had she not made a mistake that almost cost her everything, however she did manage to injure him severely, forcing him to use the cane for support, then flee. But she's been in the dark for the time being and it was beginning to concern him greatly. All his thoughts were interrupted when his scroll buzzed and Ruby's icon popped up.

"Ah, Ms. Rose. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Uh sir, he's not complying even after we talked to him for a few hours. He said that he was waiting for someone but we don't know where to find them since they're not in town." She said.

"Hmm, despite the fact that this is your mission and I'm supposed to help you, do you have an idea as to what this person looks like?" He asked

"He-" There was a loud growl on the other end that interrupted her before she turned back "S-she looks like him but that's it." She said nervously. Ozpin hummed a bit before sighing and rubbing his forehead a bit. Ever since the disappearance of Jaune they had been affected deeply, despite them having numerous successful missions, they were unsure half of them even mattered at this point and asked numerous questions during their mission for final confirmation for something they should decide. But since they needed him, then he'd be glad to.

"Alright Ms. Rose, tell him that I'll be there in a few hours to speak with him." He said.

"Okay, see you in a few hours." She said and hung up. After the call had ended he sighed and tossed the scroll on the table before placing his hands in his head.

"This was supposed to be easy." He sighed and struggled to stand as he used the cane for support.

* * *

Delta was annoyed as of right now. Annoyed is an understatement, he was slightly pissed at this point. For the last several hours these people had tried to coax him into coming with them, never even caring if he gave a warning growl for them to leave him alone. He was staring at the sand beneath his feet as the sound of waves crashing against the shore met his ears gently, calming him down as the sound of leaves crunching behind him resonated throughout the air. That's right, those people were still there at yet another attempt to get him to come with them.

"Sir, this is getting-" Ruby yelped when the sound of rivets being fired was heard. She saw a beam of light surround him as he stared ahead blankly and let out a sigh of frustration as they had yet another failure at trying to get him to go with them, and this was their eight try at this point. Every single one of them hung their heads low as this was their last failure and were about to call Ozpin but stopped when they saw him land the bullhead and walk out with a limp and waved towards them. They walked up to him and began to inform him what had transpired over the last day, telling him how the diver refused to comply and just sat on that rock while staring at the sea.

"I'll see what I can do." He said while walking over to Delta. He finally got a good glimpse at the diver and raised an eyebrow at his odd appearance, the diving suits he's seen always looked slim and had small amounts of armor to protect the diver from any Grimm attacks from the surface below. This diver's suit was bulky and had metal that probably weighed more than him, but the most striking feature was his glowing yellow porthole that was shining anonymously.

"Good evening sir." He said politely, only to receive a grunt in greeting. His advancement stopped when he looked at the trap rivets curiously and stuck his can out to wave it over the laser, as soon as he did the rivet suddenly sprung up and almost knocked his cane out of his hand. Another rivet took its place when Delta pulled out his gun and shot another one before turning back to the ocean. This was going to be difficult.

 _"Why are you here old man?"_ Delta wrote in the sand.

"My students say that you are not cooperating with their demands." Ozpin replied.

 _"So?"_ Delta wrote in the sand, then cleared it with his boot.

"This hinders my progress because I have to help them when they should know what to do as of now." Ozpin said.

 _"Not my problem. Leave me alone."_ Delta replied. It wasn't that he didn't want to fight because he did but he just... couldn't for some reason. This man held great importance and fighting him felt like he would be doing an evil act.

"I cannot. We've gotten reports from the town leader saying that you just sit here and help out, why not direct that good will towards something greater?" Ozpin asked, perking up when Delta turned to him.

 _"Did that before. Cost me a few special people."_ Delta replied.

"I'm sure that they would have wanted you to keep doing good deeds." Ozpin said.

 _"What do you know? You don't, so piss off."_ Delta wrote. Ozpin sighed and realized why the teams were having trouble, this man was kind of an asshole.

"Look, I may not know but can you just cooperate for just this once?" Ozpin asked.

 _"No."_ Delta wrote and snorted quietly as he watched the man in front of him furrow his brows. It was fun toying with people that held power, but there was a reason he wouldn't go with them. He was waiting for Eleanor.

"I'm sure we can locate this person you speak of if you come with us." Ozpin said.

 _"Why are you people so convinced I'll just go with you?"_ Delta asked.

"Because I have a feeling you can do some good in this world." Ozpin replied, leaning on his cane and looking at Delta some more.

 _"I don't care about spreading good."_ Delta replied.

"Yes you do, because deep down inside is a good man. You didn't help out those people in town for nothing, especially with the White Fang." Ozpin said.

 _"The who?"_ Delta asked.

"The White Fang. The men and women you slaughtered." Ozpin said making Delta snort.

 _"Those mutants? Killed them because one attacked me."_ Delta wrote.

"That wasn't the only reason you attacked them, was it?" Ozpin asked. Delta was quiet for a minute before he let out a groan and wrote in the sand again.

 _"They were parasites that attacked innocents. An infection that needed to be removed."_ He wrote.

"And you felt removing them from this world was the solution." Ozpin summarized.

 _"You're smarter than you let on, good for you. Still not going with you."_ Delta replied. He didn't even see the point in talking to this man and even saw through his little chat. The man was trying to divert the subject to make him let his guard down so they could take him, he was incapable of speech due and a some free will but that didn't make him stupid. He had enough of the man's rambling and just stood up while stretching before lumbering towards the cold ocean. A rush of pain suddenly filled his system as he stood there convulsing for a second before falling on his knees, a sharp sensation hit his arm and he looked to see a needle in his IV port.

"I'm sorry to do this but you've left us no choice." Ozpin said quietly, seeing the tranquilizer doing its job. He hadn't wanted circumstances to come to this but the man left him no choice at this point, sometimes force was needed. Delta growled one last time and stuck up his middle finger weakly before plummeting into the sand and lying still as the teams crowded around his body.

"Will he be okay?" Ruby asked.

"Certainly, should be up in the next several hours at least." Ozpin replied.

"Was this really necessary sir?" Blake asked, feeling a little bad that he had to be rendered unconscious in order to be brought back with them.

"Unfortunately it is Ms. Belladonna. We've tried the diplomatic approach and that wasn't working, plus after he had slaughtered the White Fang I presume the people don't want someone as dangerous as him near their children." He answered. She sighed and nodded before helping the others drag him back to the bullhead, they dropped him due to his weight before picking him up again and dragging him. None of the noticed a figure in the background staring at them with a single porthole before jumping on the bottom of the bullhead and letting latching on as it carried its occupants away.


	6. Chapter 6: Not my kind of place

**AN: So everyone, we're back with another chapter. Yay. Although I would usually be super chippy and thank all of you (Which I still do) I'm really not doing too well in my life. In fact, I'm doing fucking horrible as of now. One, I'm battling depression because my grandfather died three days before my eighteenth birthday and two, my girlfriend (Who I've been with for three years) decided to cut ties with me because I wasn't as attentive as her last one. And before Valentine's day too, ain't that just a bitch? I'm not saying this to get sympathy from you guys, it's just to give you guys an idea why I'm not in my prime and uploading as fast as I used to. So I bring you all another chapter to satisfy you, I'll answer all your reviews next chapter so don't bash this one alright? I'm not asking much from you guys but to try and enjoy the content I give you and treat it with respect, this is me saying this from one respectful person to another.**

* * *

Delta woke up on a table, specifically a medical one and looked around. He noticed that it was sort of dark in the room and assumed the doctors had forgot about him for the time being, but noticed that he was restrained. This wasn't any medical room in Rapture since none of them had sunlight peaking through the window, so this must have been the residence of those people. Despite the fact that these restraints were reinforced they broke quite easily, like a pair of twigs from Arcadia. He stood up shakily and shook his head a few times to shake off whatever that old man had put in his system, a simple mistake from his guard being down, it won't happen again. The first thing that he noticed was that his drill was gone and his helmet was loose; so they either tried to take it off or had already taken it off and didn't have the decency to put it back on correctly. He needed to get out of here asap, no doubt these people were going to force him into something, was it really that hard to find peace?

He fastened the helmet on correctly and checked his person to see everything in place, which meant they hadn't stripped everything off of him yet. Perfect.

"I understand that we need to hurry and uncover who he is but-" The voice stopped when they opened the door to his room and saw him standing there, as if he hadn't been struck with a tranquilizer meant to take down a Goliath. Delta quickly rushed up and wrapped his hand around the doctor's neck, making him gag. He practically threw the man up into the ceiling when lifting him and brought him close to his porthole before slamming him on the wall and rendering him unconscious. There was a scream and he turned to see a nurse quickly close the door; it was ripped from its hinges when he barreled through it and looked both ways before heading in a random direction. He needed his property back. Walking through the halls only lasted for a few minutes until he heard a series of voices and saw a couple of guards come at him with batons in their hands. The first guard swung at him but he blocked it with his forearm and punched the man in his stomach before grabbing his throat and throwing him in the wall. A second guard ducked underneath a punch and tried striking Delta's legs but found himself doubling in pain when a massive knee met his chin and he felt a pair of hands grab the back of his shirt and toss him in the ceiling. The third guard played it smart and started to strike Delta in his pressure points for a while before he cried out in pain when Delta stomped on his shin and snapped the bone with a loud crack. The bone protruded out of the skin and he fell over while trying to push the bone back in. Delta grabbed the back of the guard's head and picked him up; he then started to cook the side of the man's face with the incinerate plasmid before tossing the man to the side as he passed out from the pain and blood loss.

His loud footsteps echoed throughout the hall as he gave inhuman grunts and looked around for his drill. Although he was just attacked which meant there were hostiles in the area, he didn't bring out his weapons for a reason. Civilians. No part of him could harm an unarmed civilian for no reason once so ever, it's what separated him from other protector series and even his own; he had a strict moral code that he swore to uphold for personal reasons. His drill was his only weapon he'd use when bystanders are near, thus making him the perfect protector in the scientists eyes. It took a few more minutes but he finally made it outside, numerous people jumped at the sight of him and backed away as he headed in a certain direction. A small part of his gut told him that his drill was this way, and following your gut feeling kept you alive in Rapture, especially in the aftermath of the war. Feeling a sense of dread wash over him, he found a certain place that looked like a forge of some sort and ripped the door of its hinges. He looked around for a few minutes and eventually found his drill sitting on a weapon's bench and saw one of the large drill heads removed and quickly screwed it back on before putting the drill back on his hand.

"Stop!" A voice echoed from behind and made him turn around. It was the brunette with red hair from the previous day staring at him with her weapon raised. Behind her were the same people staring at him with their weapons raised.

"Sir, you are supposed to be in the bed for medical examination." The pure redhead said. His blood boiled when she said that and he started growling furiously at them. This was their one warning to leave him alone or they're going to die. The blonde one seemed to ruin it since she fired a shot at his helmet and widened her eyes when it just bounced off, making his porthole turn red with fury and charge at her faster than she could comprehend and hit her in the chest, making her soar out of the establishment.

* * *

Ozpin was in his office looking over the feed from the previous day of the diver fight the White Fang. The man appeared to fight like a wild animal but also thought about his opponents and took into account of their person. A man like him would be very useful in the ranks. His attention was suddenly brought to the window when he heard a roar and quickly limped up to the window to see Delta fighting his students; his eyes widened when he saw this. How was the man up already? That cocktail was meant to put a Goliath down for a few days yet here he was after only a day of being there. He quickly limped over to the elevator and pressed the bottom floor button, tapping his foot quickly as the elevator descended. Once it finally opened he practically bolted out of the room, rushing across Beacon grounds where he had taught so many years. Eventually he came across a crowd of students backed away while staring at the battle, most moved out of the way when they noticed him and continued to watch the battle unfold. All the students started to disband when another group of guards started to usher them away and turned to the fighting group.

It didn't look good one bit. All of RWBY but Ruby was on the ground in pain or unconscious and only Pyrrha was still fighting Delta. She launched her spear at him and threw her shield also but frowned when he smacked the spear away and caught the shield with one hand, freezing it solid and throwing it back at her at high speeds. The ground before her exploded just as the shield impacted and sent rubble all over the place and she jumped back. Ruby used her semblance to dash forward and swing her scythe diagonally but widened her eyes when he just blocked it with his drill and used his left elbow to strike her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain then roll to the side just as a boot impacted the ground. A few rounds impacted his back and made him grunt as more did before he turned around and swung his drill at Pyrrha, who ducked underneath it and thrust her spear towards him. He managed to grab it before it could pierce his stomach and wretch it free from her grasp then kicked her in the chest which sent her flying a few feet. Ruby let out a small cry and slashed at his back and managed to cut his stomach and splash a little bit of blood on the ground. He snarled in pain and quickly charged towards her and smashed the drill down, growling when she dodged it and he was just drilling the ground.

Ozpin had enough and slammed his cane on the ground, creating a large shock wave that made everyone stumble. He dashed up to Delta and began to strike him with his cane at supersonic speeds before slamming a fist into his gut and sending him flying. Delta flew through the air and rolled a few times before finally getting his feet underneath him and skidding to a stop. He saw the man that drugged him and snarled loudly as he stared at him with a slightly relaxed expression. This man had drugged him after he stated numerous times that he wasn't interested and yet there he stands as if nothing is wrong? He was going to fucking kill him! He charged at Ozpin with the drill spinning furiously and threw it forward, frowning when he saw some sort of bubble appear around the man and noticed that he wasn't even connecting his hits. He began to beat the shield repeatedly and noticed that after seven hits it started to crack little by little, his beating was interrupted by the sound of gears shifting and turned to see Ruby start firing her weapon at him again. He held up his arm and shrugged off the shots while marching up to her, she used her semblance and dodged him as he charged her. As she was behind him and slashed at his back a guard tried to test his luck by shooting Delta from the front with a heavy weapon that looked like it would tear him apart, he was later frozen solid with a shocked expression before he was shattered to bloody pieces that scattered across the pavement. Everything went silent after that happened; the guards stepped back, Ruby covered her mouth, Pyrrha gasped, and Ozpin's eyes widened. Delta saw this as an opportunity to attack and punched Ruby in the side of the head, rendering her unconscious and turned to block Pyrrha's spear. He began to use his incinerate plasmid and slowly melted the weapon until it was nothing a heavy substance of molten metal. The heat was intense and burned immensely but was bearable to an extent. Before anyone could do anything Delta found himself encased in a purple aura that had a bone crushing effect and keep him locked in place. He struggled and gave out a loud roar, the metal parts on his suit started to be highlighted in black and he felt himself thrown to the ground with another force holding him down.

"That man had people to look after, and you killed him." Ozpin said as he knelt down to Delta's level. The sound of heels clicking against the pavement came from behind, growing louder as time passed. A woman eventually walked in front of him and glared at him, he didn't see her face due to his helmet being towards the ground. He was vulnerable right now, no amount of strength he possessed could move him enough to attack these people, all he could do was keep struggling and move a few inches at a time but that was it. The warping of metal could be heard and he felt himself wrapped in a vast amount of wires and beams, the purple aura around him disappeared as did the black aura that was holding him down also. He struggled around like a caged wild animal and roared out in fury as he did, eventually after minutes upon minutes of struggling he gave up. These people had him, but they didn't control him.

"Take him downstairs, I want to know who's behind the mask." Ozpin said lowly.

"We should have him tried and executed for attacking and killing a Beacon guard!" Glynda outraged.

"Then take him downstairs so we can uncover him and make that happen." Ozpin said. After the failed attack on Beacon he had been more observant on who enters the school. Reputation mattered not to him anymore, he cared about the safety of the students and staff, and this man wasn't friendly in the slightest. He had crippled three guards in the medical hallway and killed one out in the courtyard, clearly he was a killer.

"Understood." Glynda nodded and used her semblance to lift Delta up and carry him to the cells located near the bottom of the school, she frowned when he struggled more and made the metal start to creak, prompting her to move faster.

* * *

This was a lot less fortunate than he had hoped for. Originally he had hoped to escape this nightmare of a fucking school but it seems every chance he was stopped by either that old man and blonde woman or those kids. They had finally found a way to strip him of his weapons and had them locked up in a safe somewhere, right now he sat in the dark cell room with no windows. The walls were made out of bullet proof glass and none of his plasmids seemed to work either which immediately crossed out another attempt. Despite them wanting to question him and unmask him, they couldn't. Why you might ask? He had rigged the area around him with traps from the various plasmids; cyclone traps littered the cell big enough to hold seven people, bees swarmed angrily, and frigid ice threatened to shatter anyone that dared to touch it.

They needed to get to him first, something that wouldn't happen for a while, not when he had five Eve hypos left. It truly was humorous when the boy with black hair and a pink highlight tried to come inside and immediately get swarmed by angry bees. Though they didn't penetrate his flesh like he had hoped, doesn't matter in the end because it made the others cautious to go near him. He must have been here for a few days at most since the place seemed to darken a bit before returning to its original light, sleep wasn't a problem for him at this point. Sleep was a luxury and it seemed the universe didn't feel like it applied to him at this point. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the man with silver hair open the door and dodge to the right when the sharp icicles suddenly fell from the ceiling and dropped on the position he was standing at and a small bubble appeared around him to keep the bees away.. Delta frowned when he didn't see the man on the ground choking on his own blood, something like that would have been a bit exciting.

"I see you are still trying to maim or kill us." Ozpin said flatly. Delta just snorted and gave a mock clap, congratulating the man on getting the correct answer.

"You have been tried with the count of murder you know." He said and watched as Delta just stared at him from the dark corner of the room, his porthole acting as the only light. He saw him shrug and place his hands on his chest and continue to stare, this would have been the sign for Ozpin to leave but he stayed and kept an eye on Delta. The man was clearly a killer but for some reason he felt that something was familiar with him, like a secret waiting to be uncovered. Delta heard Ozpin say something but tuned him out and started to slap his head against the wall, trying to alleviate some of the boredom that was working its way into his system. He was really beginning to regret fighting those people now, maybe if he had just thought about this for a second then maybe he wouldn't be here. But... they had drugged him and kidnapped him so it wasn't completely his fault for reacting the way he did.

"We've postponed your trial unfortunately... due to someone sending a letter saying they know you." Ozpin said with a small bite in his tone. Delta perked up and gave a snort of amusement, this man was lying, all the people that knew him were gone. Seeing as how Delta had ignored him half the time and was still being stubborn, Ozpin just shook his head and left the cell.

 _'Good riddance asshole.'_ Delta thought to himself and waited until he heard the familiar ding of the elevator. He then twisted his helmet and let the compressed air out before setting it on the ground next to him and breathing in the air. Despite the cell being old and cold, it was clean to an extent. His face was still hidden in the shadows but his eyes shown brightly, they weren't normal ones but just glowing yellow orbs that seemed to give anyone nightmares except the little ones. There have been occasions where his helmet was knocked off and a few little sisters and Eleanor had seen his face; although he knew he was scarred from the experimentation, they still saw him as a knight.

Scuttling could be heard from in front of him and he narrowed his eyes at a nearby vent, waiting for the attacker to expose itself. Tiny feet wiggled out first and then the body finally made itself known. At first he thought he was hallucinating when he heard that familiar voice but when he saw those glowing orbs that matched his, he immediately felt his breath hitch.

"Hi daddy!" Her little voice said, giving that haunting echo along with it. Most would find it creepy and disturbing but he found it soothing to his ears. Not even bothering to put his helmet back on he rose to his feet and walked to the front of the cell, staring at the little sister. Her hair matched the ones in Rapture and wasn't wearing any shoes, dark jeans, and a small hoodie. She wasn't dirty but had a small smudge of dirt on her cheek and hands from crawling through the vents. What was she doing here?

"Big sister Ellie said you need these." She said, holding up his hacking tool. He pointed the control panel that was near the elevator and instructed her to fire a dart in it. After a few minutes of her trying to figure it out she finally managed to fire a dart in it then held the hacking tool near the food slot and held it steady as he stuck his fingers in and messed around with the knobs. Eventually he hit the right frequency and unlocked the door, pushing it open and standing in front of the little sister. He picked her up and placed her on his back before going to the back of the room and putting his helmet on his head. As they exited the cell, a small whirring sound came from their left and a camera was beginning to zoom in on them. He fired a hacking dart into it and fiddled with the knobs before giving a happy snort when the camera light turned green.

"Eleanor said to take the second floor, daddy." The little sister said. Eleanor? As in his little girl? No, it couldn't be... she was gone from his life. Those thoughts were pushed form his head as he entered the elevator and hit the number two on the panel, first he needed his weapons then he needed to get out of here. As they rode in silence and waited for the elevator to open. The little sister was busy fiddling with something and he heard the familiar tapping noise and craned his head to see the little sister look at him and give a small wave with her Adam extractor in her other hand. He snorted in amusement and looked to see the elevator door opened and they were basked in darkness, it didn't deter them one bit due to their enhanced vision. They came across a little room and stood there for a moment before the little sister jumped off and sat on a nearby desk while he just looked at her. A figure above crouched down and suddenly pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. He struggled around for a bit before he heard giggling and looked to his right and saw the little sister giggling, what the hell was she giggling at? His answer soon came when the attacker tapped his helmet and he looked up them, widening his eyes when he saw that familiar green porthole.

His little girl was right in front of him.

"Hello father." She said after a few minutes of silence then stood up. He slowly stood up and backed away to get a good look at her, she still looked the same as she did when they escaped Rapture. They stared at one another before she suddenly hugged him tightly while he did the same; it had been too long since he's seen her face. Those ten years she had spent alone with her oppressive mother, and the weeks she spent alone after reuniting with him paid off. She was finally with him as he was with her, a family that was finally reunited.

"I know you have a lot of questions but we must get out of here." She said.

 _"How?"_ He gestured. Those scientist had drilled sign language into his skull, punishing him if he didn't get it right, though he was glad they did since it paid off now.

"There is a sewer entrance that leads out into that forest, there we should be able to make it to a beach if we travel for a few days." She explained.

 _"What about my weapons? Food and water?"_ He asked.

"I could only collect your drill, rivet gun, and machine gun but everything else is kept under tight security. And food and water is in this bag." She gestured towards the backpack. The little sister picked up the backpack and slung it on her back and smiled at them.

 _"That's fine. I just want to get out of here."_ Delta replied. She nodded and gave him his weapons before placing the little sister on his back and leading them to a sewer entrance, it was large enough to fit all three of them in and he couldn't help but wonder why it was this big. Eleanor landed first and quickly moved out of the way as his massive form landed on the ground and made a spiderweb of cracks in it. The tunnel was pitch black and was heard to see through normal eyes but not theirs. Even though Eleanor was cured of her little sister conditioning, she still had some traits from it. Such as her enhanced endurance, superhuman reflexes, intelligence, agility, use of plasmids, and even occasionally being able to posses a little sister. After the sound of water splashing beneath them lasted for a while they finally were able to reach the edge of the sewer and were faced with a massive forest.

"Wow, this is amazing!" The little sister exclaimed as she gazed around. Eleanor couldn't help but agree with her as she lead them to the spot where the beach was when she hitched a ride on that flying machine, this place truly did bring wonder to her. All Delta did was give a grunt and continue to follow them through the forest, the scenery really didn't matter to him at this point. What did matter was that he was out of that place and back towards the ocean despite being trapped underneath it for so long. A siren echoed from afar and the looked back to see that they had noticed he had escaped, granted they were long gone, a few hours to be exact.

"We must hurry." Eleanor said quickly as she pulled on his shoulder. He stared at the place for a few more seconds before turning back with a small growl and marching towards the destination she had in mind. There was nothing but bad memories there anyways, nothing he cared about at the moment.

* * *

Ozpin was perplexed as of now. The man that was so hard to contain was gone without a trace, they had stripped him of everything; weapons, medkits, and even his little camera that he had on him but somehow the man managed to escape. He wasn't alone, someone was helping him and it caused a massive amount of concern in his system. He didn't seem like the type of man who would make allies and always traveled alone but yet he surprised the old headmaster again. While he was surprised, he was also slightly angered at the thought of a killer running rampant. He had been on his way to retrieve Delta from his cell but almost snapped his cane when he saw the door wide open and its occupant missing, as he looked around he saw a dart stuck in the cell door controls and used his cane to knock it loose. He inspected the dart and noticed that it had an arc of electricity coursing through it before it eventually dimmed. There was a buzzing noise and he looked down to see a message from Glynda, claiming she saw him with two others on the camera in Emerald forest. The trip up to his office took less than two minutes and he saw her next to his desk with a stern expression.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"Heading out of the camera range sir. We need to get that girl away from him, she's in danger." She said. He nodded and sat down in his chair to look at the screen, both of them peered at the three of them and noticed that Delta hand't even attempted to harm them. He seemed passive at the moment since his porthole would flicker green for a second before it would revert back to its sickly yellow color. The figure next to him had on a diving suit also but it was more slim, it was a girl judging by the way she carried herself. Her helmet was completely round and had a green porthole while her suit was old looking and had a large blood stain near her stomach. Her main weapons consisted of a sickly large needles on her hands.

 **"Father, do you need something to eat?"** She asked towards Delta. Ozpin and Glynda screeched to a halt when they heard her refer the thing as father. Who in their right mind would want to have a child with something as bestial as the massive diver? They saw Delta shake his head and continue walking with another girl on his back while carrying a large needle with a glowing red substance. It wasn't until they took a closer look at the screen until they saw her face and recoiled. The little girl's skin was a sickly color, almost like a corpse, and her voice sounded wrong. Like someone had placed a microphone in her mouth and made it echo; though her eyes scared them the most. In place of normal ones was just glowing yellow orbs that seemed to shine brightly, this girl didn't seem real at all.

 **"Hey daddy, look. A camera!"** She innocently pointed towards a camera in a tree. They recoiled when Delta whipped around to spot the hidden camera and his porthole flickered red and he pulled out his rivet gun, aiming it at the camera and pulling the trigger. The camera feed went out and Ozpin scowled at that and sighed deeply.

"Gather the teams and find this man. He is still responsible for the murder of a guard and crippling three as well, he needs to be detained." Ozpin instructed.

"What about those girls sir?" Glynda asked.

"We will find a suitable home for them." He replied. She nodded and tapped a few things on her scroll then walked out of his office while he stared at the screen, he would find this man, even if it took beyond the necessary time.

* * *

Delta and the girls were long gone, Eleanor had decided to use her teleportation to get them closer to the town where they washed up at. In turn, she had almost passed out due to exertion and was currently being carried until she gathered her strength. As they walked in the forest and the sky began to darken, he couldn't help but feel weary when growls echoed throughout the forest and red eyes could be seen through the flora.

"I'm okay father." Eleanor said and he set her down, using his arm as support until she balanced herself. He found a tall branch and used his telekinesis to put the little sister up there and turned back to the red eyes that peeked and growled as his porthole turned red. Eleanor got in a battle stance and waited a second before thrusting her syringe forward as a Beowolf lunged out of the bushes but found itself skewered on the needle. She grabbed another one by the throat and shoved the needle in its jaw, watching in fascination as it punctured its skull with ease then threw the body away haphazardly. Multiple ones rushed at her but fell when their bodies were burned to crisps.

While she was busy skewering and burning the Grimm, he was busy grinding and shooting them while occasionally hurling plasmids. A large Beowolf swiped at him but he blocked it with his hand and threw his drill up, turning it on when it embedded itself in its jaw and watched at the wolf's head started to swirl violently and splash blood all over the place. He elbowed another one in its snout and listened to it crack then grabbed its jaws and pulled apart, throwing the body into a mass of them then noticed a puddle underneath them. He threw his hand forward and felt the arc of electricity course through his veins then watched in sick satisfaction as the wolves began to writhe and howl in agony as they were fried. Their bodies convulsed for a few more seconds before falling and disappearing, the sound of ripping caught his attention and he saw Eleanor twisting a Beowolf's head then eventually rip it off and observe it as before tossing it over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Done and dusted, father." She said as they watched the last one burn to death then disappear. He grunted in amusement and patted her shoulder as he walked towards the tree where the little sister was at. She jumped off the branch and into his arms then was placed on his back. They continued their journey without anymore incidents and shared what had transpired over their time on the surface, she mainly talked about how she had been learning from the locals and the things she had seen. When he was asked about what he had done over the past few weeks, he just replied he just sat on a rock and occasionally helped out a few of the locals. The little sister on his back seemed to have fallen asleep and was leaning on his helmet while snoring softly.

"Just a little further father and then we'll be there." She reassured. He could only hope.

* * *

She was right in a sense, while it did take a few days to reach their destination, it wasn't without a cost. The little sister had eaten all the food which left Eleanor slightly hungry and Delta slightly thirsty but since the town was within their sights it really didn't matter. The little sister hopped off his back and scampered forward while gaping in awe at what she saw in her eyes; Delta merely raised an eyebrow and could only fathom what she was witnessing. Eventually after walking for a minute longer they ran into a familiar face, it was the leader and he appeared to be trying to keep something heavy in his hands. He bumped into Eleanor and dropped everything he was holding while letting out a small string of curses.

"Oh damn. Sorry about that-" He stopped when he caught sight of a gloved hand then looked up to see Eleanor's friendly green visor staring at him.

"No worries, it's my fault anyways." She said while helping him with the items, she noticed how heavy they seemed to him and carried some of them. He looked at her then jumped when he saw Delta standing there silently and internally panicked at the thought of him attacking them.

"Uh... hey there Delta. Why aren't you at Beacon like those nice people wanted you to be?" He asked nervously then jumped when his porthole flashed red for a second then went back to its yellow color, he saw him sign something then turned to Eleanor as she translated.

"He said they had drugged him and forced him on a medical bed for examination." She translated then turned as he grunted and signed something else. "He also said that they stripped him of most his weapons and imprisoned him after those people sent to pick him up attacked him for trying to leave." She added.

"Oh... really didn't think they would do that." Frank muttered. He knows Beacon had suffered a recent attack and was desperate for new huntsman to push back the Grimm and White Fang but going as far as kidnapping people to join their cause was an entirely new level, a sick one at that.

"We wanted to know if you have any places that we can stay at for the time being." She said.

"Uh sure. My daughter runs a hotel and I'm sure she can arrange something but you'll have to talk with her about it." He answered.

"Thank you. Father, if you would please." She said and handed him the items while she took off her helmet. Frank's eyes widened at her appearance and the fact that she referred to Delta as father, he thought the girl must have been in her mid thirties but here she was in her late teens. He saw her hand Delta the items and he carried them with ease then followed the directions had her go in. After she left to talk with his daughter, he turned to Delta.

"So uh... about Beacon keeping you there by hostage, was there a reason?" He asked. Delta gestured towards the stuff in his hand and Frank understood, leading Delta to a building and dropped the items in his hand off. He picked up a pencil and paper and began to gently write before grunting in annoyance when the pencil snapped the moment he finished writing.

 _"Said I interest him. Then got mad when I tried to escape and then began a manhunt for me when I killed one of the guards when he tried to shoot me."_ He showed Frank, who blanked at the thought of Beacon storming their little town. He couldn't blame Delta in the slightest though, he specifically warned those students that the diver fought to kill and they put him in a situation that provoked him to kill that man.

"I'm angry that you brought the prodigious academy down upon us but I can also slightly understand why you did it." Frank sighed. Delta looked around and found a pen near a table and began to scribble another message.

 _"We just need food, water, and a room for a few days then we'll be out of your hair."_ He wrote.

"Where are you going to go?" Frank asked.

 _"Don't know and don't care. Just need to leave and get them away, we've had enough bloodshed to last us a lifetime."_ Delta wrote and began to walk out of the residence. It was true what he said about leaving, as much as he wanted to settle down and relax, he couldn't. Those people were hunting for him and the girls and wouldn't stop until they were gone from his life, he wouldn't let that happen. Eleanor came walking towards him with the little sister holding her hand.

"We have a room for a week but we need to find something else soon." She said.

 _"We're leaving once our stay is done, it's not safe here and I won't risk these peoples' lives."_ He said.

"But we don't have to run father and I'm sure these people will help us after you've done the same to them." She reasoned. He could only give a mirthless chuckle.

 _"Ellie, that's the thing. I don't want innocents being caught in the crossfire between us, they aren't like the denizens of Rapture who knew how to fight half the time, most of the people here won't even pick up a weapon."_ He said.

"But what if they take you? What if-" She stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at her.

 _"I'm not going anywhere Eleanor. I spent the last ten years dead and gone from your life while you dealt with Sofia and her oppressive ways. You and the little sister are all I need in this world, and I'll happily give my life for you two but I won't do that should innocents die because we weren't careful."_ He explained. She looked at him for a second before giving a quiet sigh and nodding; she looked at the town residents and saw that half of them didn't even look capable of defending themselves and now understood why her father was so keen on leaving. These people of the surface had never been exposed to the cold brutal environment of Rapture and were forced to fight just to survive another day, most of them probably had never seen a dead body before and seemed content with not having to.

"Okay... but promise you won't leave us. Even if we're separated again." She said.

 _"From the bottom of my heart."_ He said and placed a hand on his heart then began walking towards the room. This what family was, not the one you're born with but the one you'd die for.


	7. Chapter 7: Headaches and familiar faces

**AN: Hey everybody. I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me so far despite my chapters losing some of their quality over the past few months. It hasn't been easy for me with school and everything, but I overcame the obstacles like always. People seem to have a way of pushing forward even through the rough times and part of it is because of you guys so thanks for that and let's head onto the story and I'll answer the reviews at the end so I won't keep you guys waiting.**

* * *

A week had passed since the three arrived at the hotel room and needless to say, they were content. Delta had practically fell asleep on the floor after the door shut and Eleanor slept on the nearby bed while the little sister explored. The townspeople seemed to stay away from them, specifically Delta, but always talked to Eleanor whenever she offered her assistance. It took a lot of talking but eventually she got him to help out around town, after a few more days they stopped seeing him as a hazard but would still be uncomfortable whenever he somehow crept behind them without a sound. He currently had his hands full because the little sister had managed to charm her way into getting the other kids to climb all over him and order him to lumber around town with them on his shoulders, back, and even legs.

"Is he always like this?" Andrea asked to Eleanor, who was in a white sundress.

"Yes, whenever we weren't exploring our hometown, he would be the one to play with the children." She said.

"Huh, and here I thought he was some violent man." Andrea commented.

"He usually resorts to violence as a last resort. He's calmed down over the years though, when I was younger he was always so protective of me." Eleanor said.

"Where are you from anyways?" Andrea asked.

"Patch." Eleanor lied smoothly. She couldn't actually reveal that she came from an underwater city that was filled with psychotic drug addicts and monstrous divers.

"I'm glad your father loves you and your sister dearly, by the way. What's up with her eyes?" Andrea asked while looking at the little sister. At first she thought the little girl was wearing contacts but to her horror, she claimed that she was born like that and everything was different in her eyes.

"She has a rare disease that covers her eyes in a type of fluid. The doctor didn't know how to describe it since she was the first to have it in his years of being a doctor." Eleanor lied once again.

"I'm sorry for her then." Andrea apologized.

"It's quite alright. Father still loves her dearly, nothing really deters him from treating her differently from me." Eleanor waved. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched Delta throw the little sister in the air and catch her while he used his telekinesis to hold another child up.

"I don't be to mean rude but... why does he always wear his helmet and make those noises?" Andrea asked.

"No, it's fine. For the noises, it's easier on his throat when he was injured during surgery and for the helmet... he doesn't like showing his face that much. It bothers him when people gossip after seeing his face." She said, okay that was the half of it.

"Well... that's unexpected." Andrea mumbled, "Anyways, it was a pleasure to meet you three and I hope you stay safe on your travels." She said.

"Thank you, may we see each other again." Eleanor smiled.

"We probably will, you three always have a place here." Andrea said and began to walk off. Eleanor smiled once again and let out a sigh of content as she looked at the people of this small settlement. They all looked so peaceful and happy aside from the occasional few, it almost made her envious that they had to travel due to people hunting her father. Her blood began to boil at those people; who in their right mind would kidnap a man so he can fight for your cause even though he had no desire to?

"Horrible people." She mumbled and walked over to Delta, who still had children climbing over him, and cleared her throat. "It's time to go father." She said. All the children whined and cried while holding onto him tightly, as if their grip would keep him grounded.

"But we want you to stay!" One boy whined. Eleanor smiled lightly and knelt down to their level and looked at each one of them.

"Sorry children, but we need to be on our way. Think of it as we're adventurers and we must travel to tell stories when we visit here again." She said. They looked at her skeptically but eventually nodded and let go of him with the exception of the little sister, each one of them gave him something for safe travels. Frank walked up to them with a bag of supplies and a few lien cards to get them by for the next few weeks.

"This should keep you three going for the next few weeks but you'll have to find something to earn some money soon. A tip of advice, ask around for a captain named Sully, he should be able to get you a job." He said.

"Alright, we will. Thank you for your hospitality." She said.

"Anytime, may you three be safe on your travels." He said and handed her a military looking sling backpack before walking away. It was black in color and had little trinkets hanging off to the side, presumably for cosmetics. Delta sighed and led them back to the room and waited outside as Eleanor changed back into her diving suit, she slung the backpack on her back and nodded towards him while he did the same before the three of them began to walk out of the settlement. Preparing for the road ahead.

* * *

They traveled around Vale for the next few weeks while stopping occasionally to rest and get something to eat. To say that he was unhappy would be a lie in the fullest, if anything he was happy that they were always on the move; it just meant that they had more sights to see. On their travels they encountered a wide variety of people, some were kind enough to let them stay while others turned them away because of their appearance, it wasn't all bad to say the least. Eleanor constantly took in the sights with the little sister, who's name turned out to be Jenna, and was always eager to learn more about it. The both of them truly looked happy about the world around them, so full of curiosity and innocence... unlike him. He had seen the worst in the world, seen its sinful core through and through, and most of it disgusted him. If anybody disgusted him more than these 'freedom fighters' known as the White Fang, it's the huntresses and huntsman of this place. Every single one of them are supposed to be the protectors of humanity and benevolent to the core, what a load of shit. The ones he had encountered would be described as nothing but kidnappers and murderers. He had seen reports of some of them going insane and killing towns like the one he had resided in, if that's what the old man wanted him to be then he was glad he escaped. No doubt if he was found again than they wouldn't be so kind to him or worse, try to get Eleanor to join them; something he wouldn't let happen in his life.

"Father, you really need to stop hiding your face, it's not that bad." Eleanor said while walking next to him and the little Jenna next to her. She was wearing the white sundress once again while Jennifer had on a short sleeved shirt and shorts.

 _"Eleanor, my face is fucking hideous. You're lucky I'm even out of my suit."_ He replied. She had practically forced him to get out of his suit and get some sunlight, not caring that his face was littered with scars from the surgery and plasmids injected in his system. While he still resembled a human, it was almost horrifying to look at first glance. Currently, he was wearing a large grey hoodie that covered his face, dark blue pants, and black boots.

"Oh please, you look fine. I'm sure there is one lucky lady who will find you attractive." She teased.

 _"Keep teasing Eleanor and we'll see who gets sleeping duty for Jenna."_ He replied. Eleanor gave a mock horror face and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh no! Not sleeping duty. What ever will I due if she never goes to sleep?" She asked. All he could do was give a harsh sounding laugh at her sarcasm, she really did deter from the uptight ways she was brought up on.

 _"I don't know. Let's just get these supplies and get moving, we don't want those people finding us."_ He said.

"Right, is there anything specific we should be looking for?" She asked.

 _"Mostly canned and nonperishable food items, you two can get something also."_ He said.

"Anything else for you?" She asked.

 _"Those little peppermint patties you found a few days ago. Other than that, nothing."_ He said.

"Alright, we'll be out in a second." She said and entered the store with the little sister while he stood outside and kept watch. He picked up a nearby newspaper and began to read it silently, most of the stuff he skimmed over without a care in the world but something did catch his eye. Apparently, word had gotten out of him killing that guard and that people should report him immediately; they made it seem like he actively killed that guard in cold blood. It wasn't his fault the damn fool pointed a gun at him and he reacted, if anything they should be scolding the guard. The newspaper turned to a crisp in the span of a few seconds as he just glared at the ground ahead with fury, if that man had just took the first fucking hint then a guard wouldn't have been dead and he wouldn't have been hunted like a rabid dog waiting to be put down. A string of voices caught his attention and he looked around to see those girls that had attacked him when he originally tried to escape, but there were two boys with them as well. One was a blonde monkey boy that had an open shirt and the other was a blue haired boy that had goggles on his forehead and a red jacket with a black upturned collar. He quickly picked up another newspaper and acted like he was reading it while keeping an eye on them.

"So why are we over in this part of town again?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Because Neptune, we have had reports of the diver and a few individuals that helped him escape being near here and I wanted to confirm it." Ruby said.

"What do we do when we find them?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Ozpin wants us to engage him and subdue him then have him arrested for killing a guard. I thought you got the memo Sun." Ruby said.

"No, Ozpin just told us last minute." He replied and looked around. Delta narrowed his eyes and threw the shemagh over the lower half of his face and put on the dark sunglasses, shielding his eyes from the rest of the world. The group looked around for a few more minutes before Sun noticed him standing there, reading a newspaper and walked up to him.

"Hey man, have you seen this man?" He asked and pulled up a picture of Delta on his scroll. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at him before shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. Sun looked at him skeptically and gave a nod before going back to the rest of them as they met up across the street. All of them stared at the tall man in the hoodie with the scarf over his face.

"What'd he say?" Yang asked.

"He didn't say anything, all he did was shrug and shake his head. I did notice him slightly tense up before doing it though." He said.

"So either he knows who he is and where he's at or that's him." Weiss said.

"We should stay back for now but keep a close eye on him." Blake chimed in. All of them nodded and kept an eye on him from across the street as he read the newspaper and put it back before sitting on a nearby bench and staring at the ground. They waited for a few minutes before they saw him perk up when two people came out of the store, a teenage girl with a white sundress on and a little girl that wore glasses like the tall man. If they looked closely enough then they would have picked up the fact that Eleanor noticed them and narrowed her eyes slightly then turned back to Delta and smiled before walking next to him. They trailed close enough to keep an eye on them but far enough to not tip them off, so a manageable distance. It lasted for around ten minutes before Delta went one way, an alleyway to the left, while Eleanor and Jennifer went near a plaza area that was bustling with people.

"They caught on." Yang said.

"Yeah. Yang, Neptune, Weiss go to the right and follow the girls. Blake, Sun and I will follow him." Ruby said. They all nodded and went their separate ways. The first group followed the girls for ten minutes and watched as they talked to people and looked at the sights before them, they started to close in on them until both of them increased their walking speed which made the group increase theirs. Eventually the two started to run and maneuver around people to escape, they followed closely behind with Neptune in the lead and stopped when the girls ran into a nearby alley, the others close behind. As the chase lasted for a few more minutes it eventually came to a stop when the girls ran into a dead end and stopped before looking behind them to see the group chasing them.

"Why are you running?" Neptune asked, stepping forward.

"Why are you following us?" Eleanor asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, we're the ones asking questions here." Weiss said.

"I don't care." Eleanor said. The two groups stared at one another before Yang stepped forward.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. We just want to know what your relation with that man is." She said.

"Fine, he's someone special to me. Happy?" Eleanor asked.

"Not really. Is he the one that's called Delta?" Yang asked.

"No, he's not. Now can we go now?" Eleanor asked back.

"Nope, we know you're lying since our teammate asked him earlier and noticed he never gave a coherent answer. Just shrugged and shook his head." Neptune said.

"Maybe it's because we were out shopping and you decided to bother him with your trivial question. Most people don't like that and not to mention he didn't look professional with his chest hanging out." She commented.

"Don't bullshit us, we have had reports of somebody matching your description with him, not to mention you two are in danger." He said.

"In what way are we in danger?" She asked.

"He's responsible for crippling three Beacon guards and killing one." Weiss said. Eleanor didn't see the reason in trying to hide and talk her way out anymore, it was clear they were made.

"Because you kidnapped him, forced him on a medical table, and imprisoned him when somebody aimed a weapon at him." She said.

"We did not kidnap him!" Yang shouted.

"Oh? And I assume you didn't strip him of his weapons and force him in a jail cell, not to mention you didn't give him food for the past few days while he was in there. Last time I checked it was mandatory for prisoners to be fed everyday." Eleanor said.

"Look, this is your last warning to come with us." Neptune said.

"You never gave me a first one in the first place." Eleanor mused, relishing in the anger the blonde presented.

"Screw the warnings! You're coming with us regardless!" Yang shouted and charged at her. She sputtered when all the air was knocked out of her as Eleanor sent a knee to her diaphragm, before following up with a swift kick to the face. Weiss used her glyph to propel herself forward and sent rapid jabs at Eleanor but frowned when each one was dodged swiftly and her weapon was kicked high into the air. Eleanor sent an open palm to Weiss' nose and sent an axe kick to the top of her head, sending her face down to the pavement below. Neptune aimed his weapon and fired numerous shots her which forced her to take cover and narrow her eyes. She waited until he stopped before springing up behind the dumpster and soaring towards him, vaulting over his weapon when he swung it at her before kicking him in the back to send him flying towards Weiss. They groaned as they picked themselves up and saw Yang charge at Eleanor, who parried a right hook and ducked underneath a left before sidestepping an uppercut and flipping over a sweep kick.

"Stay still!" Yang shouted in anger as she sent more punches at Eleanor, who simply dodged them and occasionally gave a hit to which Yang would dodge.

"No thank you, I prefer not to be injured." Eleanor teased slightly, which made Yang's eyes glow red brightly. Weiss and Neptune got up and advanced on her but widened their eyes when Eleanor teleported behind all of them and next to the little sister, who waved at them innocently. The two stood on a nearby fire escape and stared at them.

"What the hell was that?!" Weiss asked as she looked at Eleanor.

"My... semblance if you would. While I would usually fight until one of us is dead, I do think it's time for us to part ways. So without further adieu, I bid you three farewell." She said and closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Yang shouted and charged at them but screamed in fury when a puff of bright purple smoke was all that was left. The three students stared at the dissipating smoke before their faces morphed into one of anger. They had never been informed that the girl knew how to fight, and judging by how quick and strong she was, it was clear she was leagues above them, so much that she even beat Yang in close quarters, and nobody had done that yet at Beacon.

"Dammit!" Yang shouted and punched a dumpster, denting it.

"Since when the hell was teleportation a semblance!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I don't know, there has never been a report of that kind for a long time but we never know. Semblances are random and there have been cases of that but it was never confirmed... we should get back to the others." Weiss said. The other two nodded and limped out of the alleyway, unaware that Eleanor was a few buildings away, watching them leave.

* * *

Sun was thrown against a nearby dumpster with a loud crash; after they managed to corner the man at a dead end and ask him questions, he decided fighting them was a better solution.

"Uggghhh" He groaned hoarsely while shakily standing up, looking ahead and quickly diving to the right as the massive man barreled into the dumpster and kicked it, creating a large dent in it. Ruby used her semblance and slashed at the him but growled when he jumped back and picked up a trashcan and threw it at her. She slashed it in half and charged at him with the intent to subdue him but was forced to jump back when he sent a fireball at her. Blake came from the shadows and used her Gambol Shroud to wrap around his arm but was pulled towards him and had her face gripped before being slammed on the ground, making a spiderweb of cracks in it.

"No!" Sun yelled and started shooting at Delta but growled when he picked up a nearby trashcan lid and shielded himself from the oncoming fire. He threw the lid at Ruby when she jumped up in the air but was knocked down to the ground, she rolled out of the way as he stomped the pavement and sent a kick to Sun. He vaulted over the the kick and hit Delta in the back of the head then ducked as a right hook was sent soaring near his head. Blake slashed at his back and drew blood but back flipped when Delta quickly turned around and sent a back hand towards her then sent a fireball at her. She widened her eyes when the heat of one of them nicked her shoulder and singed it slightly. They all advanced on him and attacked him, forcing him on his knees as he covered his head to avoid being cut. He started to let out a low growl that eventually morphed into a loud snarl before it turned into a bestial roar as he suddenly stood up and threw his arms out wide, letting arcs of vibrant blue electricity skyrocket out of his veins and shocking all of them. Each one writhed in agony and started to foam at the mouth a little before they felt a force slam into their bodies. He grabbed Ruby and kneed her in the stomach, which took down a lot of her aura, before throwing her into a nearby fire escape. The back of her head smashed against the ladder and she went limp as her body fell on the ground unconscious as her head bled slightly. Sun was grabbed and had the side of his head smashed on the edge of a dumpster, then began to scream in pain when Delta started to violently smash the metal lid on his skull, eliciting a loud cracking noise. Not caring as blood started to spray on his clothes and Sun's screams turned to a dull whispering plea then eventually silence. He only stopped because Blake threw her weapon and wrapped it around his neck, making him slightly gag.

"Get the hell away from them!" She shouted. He complied and turned his attention to her, wrapping his forearm around part of the ribbon and pulling on it. He waited until she was close before grabbing her figure but snarled when his hand was trapped in one of her ice clones. She began to slash at his back and draw blood but wasn't prepared for when he smacked her with her own clone and sent a straight kick to her chest, knocking the wind out of her. He wasted no time and charged her into a wall, cracking it before delivering a heavy punch to her diaphragm and slammed her head into the wall numerous times. She slumped down and coughed harshly as tears poured out of her eyes from the pain and clouded her vision. This was meant to be a simple retrieval mission, so why had it turned into a fight for survival against the monster of a man? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of metal warping and a sharp ringing noise and looked ahead to see Delta ripping off a piece of metal and gazing at the razor sharp edge before turning his sights to her and slowly marching towards her quivering form.

"N-no." She stuttered in fear and scrambled back as far as she could but gagged when he snatched her up by her throat and slowly dragged her up the wall. He flipped the metal piece in a reverse grip and raised it high above his head. She screamed in terror as it sailed towards her face but shakily opened them when she saw the jagged piece near her right eye and Delta staring at her from behind his glasses for a minute. He dropped her and the metal and just stood in place as she scrambled back into a corner while hyperventilating as she stared at him and he did the same before disappearing in a dark corner as purple smoke appeared and a pair of glowing eyes narrowed at her before they both disappeared, leaving her alone in a fear stricken state.

It was probably half an hour before the others found her, sitting in a dark corner of the alleyway while rocking back and forth. Yang was the first one on her and tried to talk to her but the moment she touched her shoulder she was taken aback when Blake latched onto her and cried. Yang stopped all her thoughts as she knelt there holding her partner... she was crying. The stoic mysterious ninja of the group was crying her heart out, not out of sadness but out of fear.

"What did he do to you?" Yang whispered and held the back of her head.

"P-please... d-d-don't leave me." Blake begged.

"It's okay. I got you." Yang reassured. She looked around and saw Weiss kneeling next to Ruby's unconscious figure, trying to wake her up while Neptune knelt down next to Sun's bloody form. This took a turn for the worse quickly, it was a mistake even accepting this mission because all it did was injure them more so than last time. Blake was traumatized, Ruby was unconscious, and Sun was close to death with how much blood he's losing.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Neptune said as he held a spot to try and stop the bleeding. Yang hesitantly released Blake and rushed over to Ruby to see Weiss bandaging her head then moved over to Sun's bloody form and picking him up before rushing out the alleyway and towards the nearest hospital.

"Come on, don't die on me now monkey boy." She said, hoping they got there in time.

* * *

Delta sat on the bed with his hands on his head while Eleanor and Jenna packed their bags. He had been so close to killing that girl yet... he hesitated, like a mental block was keeping him from doing it. A massive migraine began to worm its way into his skull and his vision flashed of ghostly figure of the same girl on the ground while a blonde boy was busy trying to keep her alive, she set her hand on his shoulder and whispered.

 _"It's okay #####. I know it wasn't you."_ She said but the boy's name was clouded by loud static, as if his mind was trying to hide something. What the hell was going on? He shook his head as the migraine went away slowly and put on his armor, then finally his helmet before looking at Eleanor as she nodded back and set her hands on his and Jenna's shoulders before they all disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. What felt like an eternity of having their bodies torn apart by the molecules it was actually only a few seconds and they suddenly appeared near the docks and away from the cameras. Eleanor dropped to her knees and was breathing heavily while he placed his hand underneath her to catch her as she slowly collected her strength.

"I'm okay father." She breathed out tiredly.

 **"Hmm."** He hummed out hoarsely as if to indicate that he wasn't convinced at all. While she couldn't see past his yellow visor she could tell that he wasn't convinced, she just didn't want him to see her as the little girl he always shielded from the world. She wanted him to see her as the girl who could conquer the challenges ahead without his assistance.

"Okay... I guess I'm a little winded." She sighed as he threw her arm over his shoulder and walked around the docks with her. As they walked, some of the sailors threw glances at them but otherwise paid no mind to them and they were grateful. Some of them seemed too preoccupied at the moment to notice or just didn't care while others ignored them all together. They walked around for a minute until Eleanor got off Delta's shoulder and walked up to one of the sailors and asked him a question.

"Excuse me, do you know of a captain named Sully?" She asked politely.

"Over there by the containers. Now leave me alone girl, I'm very busy at the moment." He waved her off and continued to look at his scroll.

"Thanks." She said with a small bite and walked away. Delta looked at her and she pointed towards the containers and he followed her hand then nodded when he spotted a man lifting boxes by himself; he seemed to be having a difficult time as he kept dropping some of them. The three of them walked over to him and could hear profanities being thrown the closer they got, making Eleanor cover Jenna's ears.

"Stupid fucking lazy bums. They see I'm struggling over yet not a single one of the lazy bastards decides to help me. Yeah, THANKS FOR THE HELP EVERYONE! REAL FUCKING USE YOU ARE!" He shouted, growling when one of them had the audacity to look at him and give a friendly wave before turning back to do what they were doing. All he could do was curse under his breath and proceed to put the contents back in the container.

"Oh no, don't help me. Just heading into my early sixties and have numerous problems after my doctor told me to take it easy because my stress levels are getting up there. Oh yeah, I'm fine on my own... fuckin' pricks." He grumbled and continued to put the contents back, not hearing Delta and the girls walk over.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked, making him jump and spill the contents again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He exclaimed.

"Oh goodness. I'm terribly sorry." Eleanor said and began to help load the contents back in before stepping back to get a good look at the man in front of her. He was a man in his early sixties and had slicked back gray hair and mustache while having gray eyes also. He wore a Havana looking shirt with cargo pants for safe keeping of his belongings. On his right hand was a watch and on his left was a bracelet made out of leather with a small axe dangling off of it.

"Are you Sully?" She asked.

"Yeah... who's asking?" He asked suspiciously.

"We were told by Frank to come look for you." She replied.

"That old coot? I told him once and I'll tell him again, I'm not going back to that town to stay. If he wants me there so bad then maybe he should-" He chanted.

"We're not here about that. We recently ran out of money and are currently looking for a job." She interrupted politely and noticed he didn't look convinced.

"How do I know you're not with the feds?" He asked.

"Uh..." She drawled, not actually having any knowledge of the federal government on the surface. Delta sighed and stepped up to Sully and began to sign.

 _"We're on the run from them because I was convicted of killing a guard after he aimed a weapon at me. Before that I was drugged, kidnapped, stripped of my humanity, then locked in a cell. So can we please have the fucking job?"_ He asked, not expecting Sully to actually answer.

"You tell me where and I'll see if you get it or not." He replied.

 _"That shithole called Beacon. And the one who did it was... Ozpin I think his name was."_ Delta said, unsure. This seemed to ring Sully's buttons in the wrong way, prompting him to another cursing session to which Eleanor covered Jenna's ears.

"That slimy fuck? I knew he was a creep and a nonchalant asshole most of the time but going as far as to kidnap someone isn't like him. Though it does seem like he would do it now more than ever since his 'precious' academy is losing funding after that incident two years ago. Tell you what kid, if you lot help me load these containers and deliver them to Vacuo then I'll consider it. But I'll warn you, the seas aren't for everyone." He advised.

"Don't worry sir. We've lived on the seas most of our lives." She said.

"I can tell by your outfits." He gestured towards their suits. "Alright, let's get this container on board-" He stopped when Delta hefted the container over his shoulder with ease and held it there while Sully just blinked and looked around to see the others looking at Delta carry the heavy container.

"Why are they staring at us?" Jenna asked, shying away from their gazes.

"Because they're jealous. THAT'S RIGHT YOU LAZY SCHMUCKS! I GOT ME SOME NEW WORKERS, SO YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR COLLECTIVE THUMBS UP YOUR ASSES!" He shouted in their direction and lead the others to the ship, throwing a smirk when one of the workers looked gobsmacked. He led the three to the lower deck where they dropped the contents off and began to give them the layout of the ship, to which Jenna explored with curiosity. After tens of minutes of showing them around the ship he finally led them up to the captain's cabin and sat them down, pouring each of them a drink, except Jenna. He may have been a crude captain but he knew his boundaries and giving a kid alcohol wasn't one of them... because they weren't Jaune.

"I'm not going to lie to you two, the shit I do here isn't easy. Not anymore, at least... but that's besides the point. You're going to help me maintain the ship and deliver cargo to our designated location." He said.

"Sounds easy enough but what's the catch?" Eleanor asked.

"...Shit, I've never really done this before. I've always done things myself so I really didn't think this through." Sully mumbled. That was only half true. Most of the things he's done alone but on some occasions he's had help, his most recent was Jaune but he disappeared.

"So there's no catch?" She asked.

"Aside from completing this job to get the job and making sure you check in with me constantly then no." He sighed, pouring himself a glass then the other two. Eleanor just stared at it before politely pushing it away towards Delta while he just stared at it for a minute. A brief memory flashed in his mind and part of it became unclouded, a memory of the blonde boy and the man in front of him sitting in this room while drinking and having a good laugh together.

"Father? Are you okay?" She asked cautiously while Sully looked at him the same.

 _"I'm alright... just thinking of something."_ He waved off. Sully didn't look convinced and narrowed his eyes at the fact that the man wasn't drinking the offered beverage.

"Alright, you aren't alright at all. I'm not stupid and I can read sign language due to one of my clients being deaf, so spill it. I want your names first or you don't get the job. You also didn't drink my offer, usually when a captain offers you a drink you take it." He said. At those words another part of his mind became unclouded and it flashed back to the same blonde boy staring at the exact same alcoholic beverage, and the man in front of him saying the exact same words. Eleanor saw the weight of the situation and frantically stated her and Jenna's name.

"My name's Eleanor and this is Jenna. This is our father Delta." She said.

"His real name, not a code one or some made up one. His real name." Sully said. Eleanor was at a sort of predicament right now, while she was usually the first one to know everything about her father, she didn't know his real name. How silly right? She didn't know her own father's name. Sully seemed to be running low on patience and behind schedule judging by the blaring of the other ships.

"Alright seeing as to how this is a mistake I'm going to have to ask you-" He was stopped when Delta signed something that made him blink.

 _"People call me Johnny Topside. I don't remember my real name."_ He answered. The air around them went silent as Sully just stared at the hulking diver in front of him, not believing what he just saw. There was no way that this was Jaune. It had to be some sort of joke, because Jaune disappeared two years ago without a trace... but that didn't mean he was dead, just missing.

"Let me see your face." He said.

"Sir, that's really not necessary." Eleanor tried.

"If you three want the job then he'll show me his face. I want to be sure he's the person I'm thinking about." He said in a quiet tone. Eleanor looked Delta and he just glanced at her before letting out a heavy slow sigh, he needed this job if he wanted to provide for the girls. He put his hands on the side of his helmet, giving it a twist and feeling the compressed air tickle his face and hair. He slowly took off the helmet and placed it on the ground with a dull thunk, before looking up at Sully. He saw the man's eyes slowly widen then watched as he fell into his chair and bit his knuckle.

"J-Jaune?" He stuttered. He wanted to believe that this was some sort of joke, a hoax at best but what he saw wasn't either of those. It was reality. In place of the kid's soft blue eyes were sickly glowing yellow orbs that seemed to glow brightly while his skin was tattered with numerous medical scars and stitches that made him look like a jigsaw puzzle. On the right side of his forehead was the word 'DELTA' tattooed on it with a series of number beneath it like he was some lab experiment. He had facial hair growing due to him not shaving in god knows how long and his throat has something bulging underneath the skin. It looked like the flesh had been peeled off and a cylinder like object was lodged in there with a small speaker in its place. He opened his mouth a bit and Sully could see sharp canines peeking out. That was only his face and neck, he could only fathom what his body looked like.

By the gods, what had happened to him over the last two years? Judging by his looks and that serial number on his forehead something happened when he was down near that light, and it was bad since he looked worse for wear.

"Jaune... what the hell happened to you?" He asked but to his horror he saw him sign something that broke him slightly.

 _"Who the hell is Jaune?"_ Delta asked, eyes glowing brightly in confusion. All Sully could do was drop in his chair in anguish as he stared at the kid in front of him, who was more of a scarred beast than man at this point.

* * *

 **Wow, that took a while to write. For personal reasons mostly but that's besides the point, I have come to supply you all with another chapter because you all seem to be enjoying this. I do believe we have a lot of reviews to discuss so let's get into them.**

 **Jack Lycan: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **The Lone Swordswolf: All will be explained later in the story, maybe next chapter.**

 **Ronmr: Thank you very much, appreciate the feedback.**

 **markman12: I'm slightly better, enough to where I can get some chapters out but thank you.**

 **IamBurden: Someone will.**

 **XCOMHEAVY12: That's actually... really inspirational man. Really, it is. Thank you for taking the time to write that for me, and my deepest condolences for the loss of your mother and bless her for having a great person like yourself. You'll always remain my favorite reviewer for writing that.**

 **guest: Something will happen to him, I guarantee you that.**

 **Guest: Does this chapter satisfy you?**

 **Guest: More for you my friend.**

 **Fizz: Time will tell what happens to him.**

 **jaxups: Here's another chapter for you.**

 **Overking: Yep, thanks for the review.**

 **GrimmKingOfAtlas: I don't know in all honesty.**

 **Diddeysquat: I really didn't mean to make him like this but seeing as to how it is, I'm rolling with it and thank you.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it surprised me too but hey... it seems you guys are enjoying it and I enjoy writing it so that's what's going to happen. Thanks for the review.**

 **FantasyRider35: Thank you for the review and they'll reunite but I want to do a couple more chapters before that happens.**

 **genesishydraxx: Thanks for the review.**

 **So uh... wow. I really didn't expect this story to take off so well after the last chapter but it seems you guys are enjoying it so who am I to deny you the content of reading it. Before I go, I just have to say thank you all for sticking with me for some time but... you all don't have to worry about me. I appreciate you all giving me support and all but you shouldn't have to worry about me at all. Keep on moving with your lives and try to live it to the fullest, your lives are truly what matters. So go live it how you want to. Other than that, thank you all for the support and I'll see you all next time. Have a good one everybody.**


	8. Chapter 8: On the road

**AN: So hello everyone, and welcome back. Now I'd like to say I am so sorry for not updating this in the past four months, I've been busy with life and getting it together. The good news, I got accepted into college and currently setting up my schedule, bad news? Well there's no bad news as of now but it's certainly better than the shit I went through in the past. Now I'd like to say thank you all for patiently waiting for this chapter and actually writing reviews, I enjoy reading them, but if they're going to be criticism make sure it's constructive instead of just bashing. I don't need to be brought down by some bullshit. Reviews will be addressed in the next chapter at the end of it, so fear not dear readers, I do read what you guys have to say and try to please everyone. Aside from that, I wrote an extra two thousand words for making you guys wait so long. So... enjoy. Oh! All my stories, aside from this one, will be updated later on this week.**

* * *

"Kid, it's me. Sully." The older man said.

 _"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"_ Delta asked.

"Yeah. You're Jaune Arc, the kid who was framed and became a stowaway on my ship two years ago." Sully said. Delta didn't seem convinced and just brushed it off as the old man going senile.

 _"Doesn't ring any bells old man. If I was this Jaune Arc kid that was framed then who did it then?"_ He asked.

"It was..." Sully stopped when he realized that there was no point in trying to continue, he didn't know who framed Jaune and he doubted that the man that stood before him was the same boy anymore. "I don't know actually. They never found out who framed you." He sighed.

 _"Then I guess the kid is dead because I don't know a Jaune."_ Delta said and picked up his helmet, placing it over his head and walking out the door with the girls in tow. Sully looked at the empty spot and the glass full of alcohol before taking it and pouring it down his throat, feeling the burning liquid force its way down. He wanted to believe that this was a sick nightmare and pinched himself to see if it was but could only give a heavy sigh when it was just reality biting him in the ass and telling him to accept it. The ship rocked back and forth on the waters while he just sat in the seat with his head in his hand for a minute. Eventually that minute turned to tens, then eventually an hour, finally that hour turned to hours as he remained in the same position. The sky began to darken and the light in the room was the only one that broke the darkness that seemed to swallow everything around.

"I wanted the kid to come back but this... this isn't how I wanted him to be." He muttered and poured another glass of rum, later downing it in one go then placed the cap on the bottle back on and putting it in his shelf. His movements were staggered as he stood up after hours of sitting and walked up to the controls; a course was set for Vacuo before he stumbled to his quarters for the night while setting an alarm for his watch. While a lot of people didn't talk to Sully and thought he was a grouchy old man, he was actually a jolly man once you got to know him, only the kid brought that out in him in his few short months of staying on the ship. He didn't have any children of his own so he never really knew what it was like to have somebody look up to him. Not a lot of people knew this but he actually saw Jaune as a son he never had, and Jaune saw him as another father figure in his life.

"I'll help the kid remember who he is. Even if it takes me to the grave." He said and lied down on his bed and shut the light off, preparing for the next day and the ones ahead.

* * *

The next morning came slowly and Delta was the first one up already, everyone else was still asleep but that was fine by him. He enjoyed a little silence every once in a while because a little bit of quiet time never hurt anyone. The ship rocked back and forth gently as the waves crashed against the bottom of it; he saw the sun just begin to peek over the horizon and gave a sigh of relief when it was the first thing he saw and not blood, bullets, or sadistic drug addicts that seemed to come around every corner. Minutes went by and the silence was interrupted when Eleanor walked up next to him and leaned on the railing also, saying nothing and just enjoying the rising sun.

"Hard to believe we're up here." She said.

 **"Hmm."** He hummed in response. Both of them were cast in silence once more and just enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes before they looked to their right and saw Sully stumble out of the lower deck while rubbing his head. His eyes were tired and clothes slightly reeked of alcohol but otherwise he was fine and calmly made his way to the captain's cabin and steered the ship. Delta patted Eleanor's shoulder and made his way up to Sully, steadying himself when the ship suddenly turned and made him stumble a bit as he walked. Once he finally reached Sully and peeked in he raised an eyebrow at the captain's face as he began to nod off to sleep, only waking up when his head bumped against the controls. He knocked on the side of the entrance and made Sully slightly jump but then relax when he saw it was just Delta.

"Jaun-I mean Delta... what are you doing up?" He asked.

 _"It's seven in the morning Sully, my question is why you're so tired?"_ Delta asked.

"Just thinking over some stuff. It's nothing kid." Sully waved off, making Delta give a heavy sigh.

 _"Whoever you think I am, whether it be this Jaune kid or not, I still need to make sure you're alright since you're the only person who is keeping us from being caught."_ Delta replied.

"Listen kid, you may not remember but you _are_ Jaune Arc. You're the kid who actually made this old man somewhat happy, hell... even made me appreciate what little things are thrown your way. I don't care if you don't remember your past but as long as you remember who you are then that's all that matters." Sully sighed. Delta mulled over what the older man was saying and decided that this was somewhat interesting, while he didn't believe he was this Jaune Arc kid he also didn't throw out the possibility that he wasn't. Topics like these interested him and would give him an insight on how he got to Rapture and his life before the conditioning.

 _"How am I supposed to keep from being caught when we reach Vacuo?"_ Delta asked, changing the subject.

"I'll pick you up some robes before I start to deliver the cargo. Since you know, you're kind of a criminal now." Sully said. Delta gave a snort in response and walked out of the room and down the stairs, going back to his personal quarters to see Eleanor sitting on the bed with her diving suit on. He sat on the bed and leaned back while staring at the ceiling with a flat expression before raising an eyebrow when Eleanor and Jenna stuck their faces in his vision, poking his cheeks before jumping back in a fit of laughter when he blew at them. They lied down next to him and stared at the ceiling with him for a minute that eventually turned to an hour before they begrudgingly got up when the sound of the fog horn was made evident, they heard Sully walk down and tell them to stay there as he got them some new clothes. He gave a thumbs up while the girls pouted at the thought of staying in the ship room with nothing to do.

"Daddy, why do we have to stay here?" Jenna asked.

 _"Because we don't want to get in trouble do we?"_ He asked her, making her gasp and clamp her mouth shut.

"We'll get in trouble?" She asked while looking around.

 _"Not yet kiddo. If we stay here then we'll be safe."_ He explained while ruffling her hair and making her throw him a pout. The sound of the horn could be heard before they jerked to the side as the ship docked and shouting could be heard above. They heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and tensed up before the door swung open with a loud creak and Sully appeared.

"I couldn't find you some robes but I did manage to keep you underneath the radar. A couple of guys owe me a favor so I'm cashing it in, we should be out of here on the dime before Vacuo catches wind of us." He said.

"What are we supposed to do until the deal is done?" Eleanor asked.

"Well lass, there's some cards in the dining area and there's some movies you two could watch for a minute." He answered.

"What if father needs help?" She asked.

"Have you seen the kid? He's practically a tank right now, he'll scare off anybody who tries to screw with us." He gestured towards Delta.

"I still think I should come." She insisted.

"Not gonna happen lass. I told the guy that I had a Johnny Topside aboard the ship and if it isn't just him then the deal will go off." He said.

"...Fine. But if anything goes on then I'm coming up." She pointed.

"Fine, fine. Well come on then lad, this deal ain't going to cut itself." Sully said as he waved his hand towards Delta, who just sighed and rolled his eyes before following the man up the stairs and onto the deck. He wasn't in his diving suit at the moment and was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black short sleeved shirt and black combat boots, having his shemagh over his face with the sunglasses over his eyes. Both of them had walked across the deck of the ship in silence and eventually down the ramp where a man in all white stood with his arms crossed. Sully walked up to the man and shook his hand firmly before the two began to talk for a minute, leaving Delta to just look at the landscape. It was a regular shipyard but had that certain desert charm to it, part of it made him want to stay there longer but would rather be on the sea again.

The two men were still talking and looked to be in an interesting conversation with how one was surprised while the other said something else just as surprising, he was interested in what they were saying but decided to drone them out and continue to look around the dock. He could have sworn he saw a light being directed at him but just shook his head and turned his attention back to Sully, who was signing something and handed the man back the clipboard then turned to Delta.

"Alright Johnny, I need that container with the fire symbol on it. Be careful though because the damn thing contains enough fire dust to blow the ship up." Sully said and watched as Delta nod then trek back up the ramp and onto the ship again, disappearing from sight.

"You sure he can handle that container? The thing is almost three hundred pounds by itself." The man said.

"Bah, if anybody can lift that thing it's him." Sully waved.

"If you say so." The man replied and waited in silence for a few minutes, he then saw Delta have the heavy container over his shoulder and carrying it with ease as if it was just a simple chair, not even giving a sign that it was heavy as he set it in the back of a pickup. He silently went back and stood next to Sully with his arms crossed, he ignored the man's awestruck face and just continued to look around the dock.

"How is he able to even lift that much? As far as I'm concerned that should've at least made him somewhat tired." The man said.

"He does the heavy lifting on the ship. Not to mention he's handy as hell, which helps with an old coot like me." Sully gestured to himself.

"Where'd you find him?" The man asked.

"Found him in one of the settlements outside the walls. Was working in the factory at the time, metal working." Sully lied smoothly.

"Was there anybody else like him?" The man asked.

"Sorry sir, was the only one." Sully feigned a sheepish neck rubbing.

"Well damn, if he ever needs a job, here's my card." The man said and handed Delta a card, then walked back to some individuals who loaded it into a truck and then drove away. Sully had leaned up and looked at the card before fixing his face into a stern frown.

"You better get rid of that card, kid." Sully said.

 _"Why?"_ Delta asked.

"It's for a greedy ass company. Schnee Dust Company or SDC for short. Nothing but a bunch of greedy high and mighty assholes who like to shit on us shippers like myself." Sully gestured.

 _"What if one of them recognizes me?"_ Delta asked.

"Don't worry about it. That bastard I just dealt with won't be livin' then next day should he snitch on us. The people of Vacuo are really big on keeping their end of the deal, not to mention word spreads fast around these parts." Sully said as he and Delta began to walk back to the ship at a steady pace but they stopped to grab something to eat really quick before they actually headed back. They had bumped across a homeless couple with a sign begging for money and they stared at them, Sully gave them his food while Delta just stared and turned away, he may have been seen as heartless at that moment but he had two girls to feed. After a ten minute walk to the ship they had finally walked up the ramp and waited a few minutes for the ship to finally take off. He let Sully go to the control room and sail the ship while he just walked to the lower deck and opened the door to see Eleanor lazily sprawled out on the bed while Jenna did the same, both equally being lazy. The bag of food was suddenly tossed in front of them and made them jump before seeing what was inside the bag and tearing into it.

"This is really good. What is it?" Eleanor munched, some food bits coming from her mouth.

 _"Burgers, and chew with your mouth closed or finish eating what you have in there."_ He said.

"Oop... sorry." She laughed sheepishly and swallowed her food before reaching inside and eating a few of the fries and handing Jenna a few, to which she ate quickly. He shook his head and sighed before sitting on the bed and leaning back to stare at the ceiling, closing his eyes and breathing in slight relief. There was shuffling at his side and he cracked an eye open to see Jenna shoving a half eaten burger in his face while pressing her lips together with a stern expression.

"You need to eat daddy." She said. A shake of the head was what she got in return. It seems she wasn't one of those saint little sisters like the ones in Rapture because she wasn't taking no for an answer, she actually shoved the burger in his face until he ate it. Another sigh escaped his lips as he ate the burger and burped in response. Silence seemed to bask the three for a while before Sully's voice came up from the top of the stairs.

"Kid, or kids. Which ever is fine. I need you guys up here for a second." He called out, making the three groan. They walked up the stairs to see Sully look over the edge of the ship and at a glowing substance at the bottom, he looked back at them and pointed.

"What'd you call us here for sir?" Eleanor asked.

"Lass, please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old and do either of you really know how to deep sea mine?" He asked.

"He does but I don't. My suit needs repairs and father does too but his suit is torn near the back. Not to mention his oxygen tank and drill are severely damaged due to the lack of repairs." She said as he threw her a glance. "You know I'm right father." She crossed her arms.

"I can fix it now if it so pleases you son of a bitch." Sully crossed his arms. Delta stared at him flatly then shook his head and went down to their room and got the suits and weapons before hauling the down to a room near the end of the ship that was a few rooms down from theirs. All four of them entered it and Sully flicked on the switch to show them the room that was meant for repairs, containing everything they needed. He walked over to the table and stood behind it and set a hand on it while staring at the two as they gazed around the selection. It seemed that some segments of the room was missing and would require gathering of the materials in order to acquire them.

"Besides repairs what can I get you two? Weapon enhancements, cosmetics, hell even some sense of humor." Sully said as he looked at them.

 _"I'd like some weapon enhancements in the future."_ Delta said.

"That's gonna cost ya kid. Not money because I'm paying you but resources. I can't do the enhancements without the goods." Sully replied.

 _"Then I'll look into it. I just need the repairs and so does Ellie."_ Delta said.

"Yeah. I want something to make this better." Jenna said as she set the gatherer needle on the table.

"I don't know what the hell that is but it looks fucking terrifying. Alright, give me a few minutes." Sully waved.

"How are you going to do this in a few minutes?" Eleanor asked.

"Nunya." Sully merely said.

"Nunya?" She asked.

"None ya fuckin' business. I got my ways." He retorted as he picked up a hammer and it started to glow blue then spark the same color when he struck their equipment. Minutes went by and he had activated a furnace to heat up some tools to help speed up the process, melting different substances and pouring them on the suits and weapons to repair and slightly enhance them. Both protectors could only stare in slight awe as their equipment went from looking a disgusting shit brown to a dull clean color, still showing signs of usage but enough to where it was easy on the eyes and showed they went through battles. A few more minutes of hammering, grinding, smoothing, screwing, and drilling, they had their suits back. Eleanor picked up her suit and inspected it for a quick second then went in the other room to put it on while Delta just stared at his.

"It's all ready kid." Sully gestured to the suit, his face morphing into confusion when Delta just stared at it.

 _"Why are you so eager to help us?"_ He asked suddenly, making Sully go quiet for a while then finally answer.

"You made this old man happy. I spent damn near six years alone and only had a crew for the first two months while I spent the other years by myself. Then your happy go lucky ass came along and stuck along with me longer and showed me the pleasantries of life. Needless to say, I almost gave up on life when I just figured out that the open sea was just as lonely as normal life." He said.

 _"I'm not that same person anymore-"_ Delta began to sign.

"I don't care if you don't remember who you are. The fact that you went though hell and came back alive proves that you're a survivor, you even have two daughters... which I still don't understand how." Sully shook his head.

 _"They're my adoptive daughters. I already know that they aren't my biological but they're mine."_ Delta replied.

"I'm not even going to question how you found them because it ain't my business. You got any other questions about my shop?" Sully asked as he spread his arms around the room.

 _"No, I'll be good for a minute. Thanks Sully."_ Delta signed.

"Anytime kid, now get out there so we can mine that Dust and get paid." He said. Delta nodded and walked to his room, waiting for Eleanor to exit and throw him a glance before putting on her helmet and walking up the stairs while he just entered the room and closed the door, thinking about the road ahead.

* * *

Five months, that's how long they had been working for Sully. Five months of constantly being on the move from the authorities and travelling around the world without a slight care in the world. When word of them was caught they vanished out to sea without a trace and made it hard for authorities to track them. All three of them were happy living on the ship life; constant moving, various people to meet, and even a stable life with barely any worries in the world. Over the course of the months Sully's workshop had expanded and grown to where it was nearly complete, it had a weapon repair table, suit repair, containers of Dust that was used for weapons and other utilities when there was extras, a mapping area, communications, and a forge for building new things. The ship itself had gone through enough repairs to keep it stable for a while and even had a few new attachments on it. The crane on the side was stronger for pulling up underwater findings, the hull had increased in durability thanks to the income they were pulling in, and the ship itself had some weapons on it just in case of a Grimm attack.

Delta and Sully were practically business partners and drinking buddies, often doing so until their bodies couldn't take it anymore and they passed out drunk. The captain was the only one with a massive headache from the hangover while Delta had just brushed it off as mild pain, usually going back to work after a few shakes of his head, taunting the older man who would occasionally stumble each step.

Eleanor was often the one who limited them to how many drinks they could have, often growing annoyed with having to wake either of them up after a drinking contest and dragging them back to their rooms. Despite having a polite approach with her words a majority of the time, she has been known to show an extremely vulgar side when pushed far enough and surprising a lot of people on their encounters, even her own father. She's also extremely violent when she's provoked enough as such when a man grabbed her rear and flirted with her but ended up in the hospital after authorities found him in a dumpster with several broken bones and a major concussion. Sometimes her violent outbursts were enough to where he had to carry her over his shoulder like a child while she shouted profanities at the individual who provoked her.

Jenna still remained that innocent little girl that was a little mischievous devil in disguise. Often switching Sully's alcohol with coffee to have him sober up then dump the said alcohol over the side of the ship... or use it as a Molotov cocktail when she felt extremely mischievous. Other than that, he was happy with how things were going by. The ship had a simple yet slightly long routine and the jobs were just as simple, often to the point where a child could do it. The only downside is that the bounty for him seemed to increase slightly, going from ten-thousand lien to twenty-five thousand. There had been occasions where a group or two decided to try and claim the bounty when they saw him at the docks, but that usually ended up with all of them close to death or so terrified they didn't want to encounter him anymore. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't threaten the girls also, which in turn had made him snap and kill a few of them, which added the remaining five thousand on his head.

"You know, if they realized that you were someone who wanted to be left alone then I think they'd might see the picture." Sully commented as he read the newspaper with hie legs propped up on the controls.

 **"Humph."** Delta grunted as he kicked his feet up also and grabbed some rum, pouring it into a glass and taking a drink of it while staring at the open sea. He could honestly care less of what people thought of him since he knew not everybody looked at him that way, specifically some of the other crew members on other ships.

"One of these days kid, you're going to get yourself into some shit." Sully muttered, giving a small bark of laugh when Delta just shrugged and took a massive swig before giving a loud belch and hearing a 'Disgusting!' in the background. He really wished the kid remembered who he was honestly, that's what would make things better, then maybe the world would see who he is and call off this trivial manhunt when there are more dangerous criminals out there.

 _"When are we supposed to arrive in_ _Menagerie_ _? It's been a few days since we've left Atlas."_ Delta signed.

"In another day lad. We might be there for a while so be on your guard constantly, that's where most of the blimey White Fang are." Sully warned.

 _"Have they caught wind of my notoriety?"_ Delta asked.

"Most likely but I doubt they'll care honestly. As long as we stay near the dock and not bother anyone, then we should be out in a few days." Sully replied.

 **"Hmm."** Delta hummed in acknowledgement. As he was going for the bottle a hand suddenly grabbed it and he followed it up to the assailant, seeing his eldest daughter look at him with a stern expression

"How many have you had?" She asked. He held up four fingers and widened his eyes when she poured the rest off the side of the ship, making Sully cry out.

"What the hell?! That was a hundred lien!" He shouted.

"Which in turn keeps you two from getting drunk and me having to drag your butts to bed. I'm tired of doing that every Saturday." She said, not caring when the bottle was tossed over her shoulder nonchalantly and landed in the sea.

 _"Alright... We'll limit how much we drink on Saturdays. Seven drinks in total."_ Delta said.

"Three." She replied.

"Lass that's cutting it short. We need some substance for our troubles. Otherwise we'd be depressed all the time. Six." Sully said.

"No. Three." She crossed her arms.

"Four." He said.

"I'm not going anymore than three unless you have something to give me, then maybe I'll consider an amount." She replied.

 _"Sully'll enhance your extractor a for long range attacks."_ Delta said, making the older man nod for a few seconds before looking at the massive diver.

"Kid, what the hell?! How am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

 _"If you've managed to make my air tanks more durable then I'm sure you can make her extractors used for long range too. You're pretty much a master smith, I'm sure you can make something for her."_ Delta shrugged.

"You realize how long that's going to take me? Fucking hell." Sully sighed then turned to Eleanor. "Tell you what kid, since your pops is making me enhance your big ass syringe you got to let us have our drinks." He said.

"We'll see how it turns out. Until then, you two are limited to three drinks, anymore and I'll make sure you'll never drink again." She said and walked off. Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes while just blinking a few times every so often, that is until Delta pulled out a flask and took a swig then passed it to Sully.

"Heh, you really do have a couple of tricks up your sleeve don't you kid?" He asked and took a swig then gave a burp. Before he could take another one, Eleanor teleported in the room in a puff of purple smoke and snatched the flask from his hands before teleporting out. All in the span of a few seconds.

 _"I'm starting to seriously regret having her keep us in check."_ Delta signed after a moment of silence.

"She's your daughter. I didn't raise her." Sully just said then fell on the ground as Delta gave a quick shove then walked out of the room.

* * *

Sully had always enjoyed going to the faunus filled continent, often staying there from a few days to a few weeks and often returning as soon as he could. Not only was the habitable part of the continent gorgeous to look at but the weather was something that could be described as paradise, he was in good relations with some of the inhabitants there as they saw him as steady and reliable supplier. Although he only came every few months to a year, they still recognized his ship as something that didn't need to be checked every time. This time though, there were numerous guards staring at his ship with suspicion, never once had they seen it with weapons on the side and it looked cleaner than before. When the ramp dropped and he walked out with a smile on his face, all guns were immediately pointed at him, making him blink in surprise.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" He shouted and scooted back.

"Sorry Sully, we have to check your ship this time." A guard said.

"What for? I just have my crew mate and his daughters. Nothing illegal." He replied.

"I thought you've always worked alone?" Another asked.

"Have you seen me lately? I can only lift two-hundred pounds now, I'm not like I used to be in my prime." He explained.

"Still, we have orders by the chieftain to check your ship for anything of suspicion. Sorry Sully." One of them said.

"Bah, it's fine. Just some stuff on Johnny's side that he likes, but don't be sifting through his closet. He finds it creepy and rude when people do and don't bother talking to him since his throat is damaged." He advised and walked past them and to a nearby herb stall. The guards looked at one another then shook their heads before walking up the ramp and onto the ship, the ship itself was clean or had just been cleaned with how the deck was slightly wet. They traveled in a group and explored the ship; the captain's quarters, the control room, the deck, even some of the rooms. They checked his newly built shop and raised an eyebrow when the saw the Adam extractor but left it alone for now, the last place they checked was the dining hall and saw Delta sitting there with the girls while playing goldfish and drinking a beer. He had his half mask over the lower half of his face and the sunglasses on while his solid grey shirt hugged his frame and revealed a mop of blonde messy hair. The three had yet to notice them and just remained silent as they played their game, until Jenna said something.

"Do you have any threes daddy?" She asked, making him let out a grunt and slam his head on the table then hand her the card, effectively letting her win the game. He sighed irritably and grabbed the bottle before lifting up his mask slightly and drinking it, his eyes finally trailed to the group that had entered the ship and he stared at them with a flat expression. The group stared back at him then scooted back when he stood up to reveal his full height and stepped towards them, Sully had never mentioned that his crew mate was this tall.

"Are you Johnny?" One of them asked.

 **"Hmm."** He let out hoarsely as he stared at them. They stood uncomfortably as he towered over them, some of them coughed as the silence began to take over the room before one of them stood up to him.

"Look we just want to know so Sully can get his cargo off. We don't want any trouble." He said. Delta looked at them some more before lumbering past them and into another room where he grabbed his diving knife. Eleanor rotated her neck and cracked it quietly before standing up and taking her little sister's hand, walking out of the room while sending the group a distrustful glance.

"Not going to lie, she's kind of attractive." One of them said as he stared at her rear. A loud set of footsteps sounded behind them and they turned to see Delta standing there with his arms crossed while flexing his fingers on them every so often, he looked at the one that made the comment.

"Oh come on man, you have to admit she's a keeper. You're lucky to have her." He tapped Delta's arm, not noticing the protector's body tense up immensely.

"Stop..." Another one whispered but fell on deaf ears as the commentator kept talking.

"I mean, I'm not usually into humans but she is one of those I'd date and then some." He chuckled. The others could see Delta's fist curl into fists and his knuckles start to pop as the guard continued. They started to slowly step back when they saw his fist start to spark blue electricity, the guard said one last thing that really hit the kill button.

"If I wasn't bound to this island then I'd fuck her senseless, maybe have a baby-" He was suddenly on the ground convulsing violently as electricity coursed through his body when Delta sent a fist to his stomach. Foam started gush out of his mouth while the others aimed their weapons at Delta, who just turned his attention to them and growled, shaking them slightly. None of them moved before he scoffed at them when they jumped as he let out a bark then walked past them, ignoring the man's gurgling on the floor. As he walked off the ship and into the open he couldn't help but shield his eyes slightly at the glare of the sun, even though he was wearing the sunglasses. As he walked on the island people sent him glances and moved out of the way as his hulking figure strode past them and towards the girls, who were at a nearby shop looking at a few hats and trying them on. Eleanor was looking in a mirror while rotating her body as she looked at the hat then put it back and tried another one on, she noticed his figure in the mirror and picked up another hat and slammed it on his head before cupping her chin.

"Hmm, it doesn't look so bad." She observed.

 _"I'm not wearing this shit. Where's Sully?"_ He asked as he set the hat back.

"I saw him over there, talking to that massive man with his chest poking out. Honestly, what is with men on the surface and having their chests hanging out? It's quite unorthodox in my opinion." She said. He shook his head at his daughters opinion of some of these people on the surface but he could agree with her on some things. People on the surface didn't always have to either be half naked or just assholes in general. A quick scan of the environment and he spotted Sully talking to the man that she described, the man had a steady stern face that rubbed him the wrong way as he stared down at Sully. Walking over to them while brushing past numerous people and ignoring their distrustful stares before he finally arrived next to his captain after a minute of walking, tapping on his shoulder and making him jump.

"Dammit Johnny. Stop doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." He said.

 _"You'll be fine. You've handled Grimm and bandits before, so what's wrong with me?"_ Delta asked.

"Correction, YOU handled the Grimm and Bandits, I just sit back and drink while you do your business." Sully said, internally shaking when he thought about the brutal fighting style he witnessed, he was no stranger to murder but what happened that night was crossing the line. He heard someone clear their throat and he turned back to the tall man who was still standing there.

"Are you going to introduce me to your newly acquired crew mate?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. Johnny, this is Ghira. Ghira, this is Johnny." Sully introduced simply. Delta narrowed his eyes at the man and stuck out his hand while Ghira did the same and shook his hand, noticing how strong the grip of the masked man was.

"I presume you're the one who has been helping out our supplier?" He asked.

 **"..."** Delta didn't answer but sent a curt nod and stood next to Sully with his arms crossed, only looking around and keeping a close eye on the girls as they looked at the different vendors. Ghira noticed how he kept a close eye on the two girls, deducing that they had a close relationship and felt the need to constantly watch them.

"Aside from introductions, do you have the cargo we requested months ago?" He asked Sully.

"Yep, five crates of Dust, several crates of medicine from Atlas, and other supplies from Vale." He listed off.

"You seem to have been keeping track of our orders." Ghira said.

"I kind of have to if I want to stay in business. It's easier now since I've got this big son of a bitch and his girls to help me remember." Sully nudged Delta, who just let out a snort and turned back to the surroundings. "Hey, Johnny. Why don't you go get the supplies and put them over there so we can settle down and relax for a bit." He said as he pointed to an area where numerous people stood by. He turned to the two and sent another nod before walking off to the ship. Sully and Ghira stood in silence for a few minutes before they turned to see some of the guards rushing off the ship with one of them being carried and they rushed over to them while panting. Ghira quickly knelt down and assessed the situation.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"That giant of a man did this." One of them said, making Ghira look at Sully.

"I thought your crew were saints?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I never said that. Johnny ain't one of those type of guys to go around injuring random people. He's the more reserved kind and would only attack somebody when provoked. Basically a chaotic good person." Sully replied. He looked at the man who had a massive fist shaped mark on his stomach. "What'd he do to piss the kid off?" He asked.

"He kept saying these things about that girl over there." A guard pointed to Eleanor, who was buying a treat and giving it to Jenna.

"What kind of things?" Sully asked.

"He said, he'd date her then have sex with her and put a baby in her." The guard replied, making Sully's eyebrow twitch. While he wasn't the official legal guardian of the two girls, he did care about their well being and took it upon himself to keep them safe when Delta was gone for a minute. In other words, he cared about them just as much as he cared about the kid.

"Then he deserves it. One, that's his kid and two I told you four earlier that those were his daughters. So if anybody is at fault, it's him." He pointed. Ghira stood up and stared down Sully while he did the same, not backing down. They were locked in a staring contest for a second before Jenna scampered over and tugged on his arm.

"Sully! Sully! Can we get ice cream?" She asked him.

"In a minute kid. But you need to ask your pops first, if he says no then I can't argue with him." He said as he knelt down to her level and looked at her.

"But he already said yes." She said.

"Did he?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She shuffled uncomfortably for a second before bowing her head.

"No... but can I at least buy one?" She asked. He stared at her for a few seconds before reaching in his pocket and handing her a lien card before making a shushing gesture.

"Don't tell your pops I gave you this but if he says yes then you can go buy one, if not then keep it anyways." He whispered. She beamed in delight and gave him a quick hug before scampering off and running to Delta, who was hauling a crate over his shoulders. The group saw him look at her then signal something with his hand which made her pout a bit but beam in delight once more when he signed something else, causing her to scamper off once again. Sully turned back to Ghira as he kept an eye on Delta.

"He has a family Ghira. A good one at that and what that guard did wasn't appropriate nor funny, it was disgusting. What would you do if it was your daughter?" He asked, making the chieftain's gaze turn to him.

"Leave Blake out of this." He said lowly.

"Then stop acting like you'll kill the kid and defending this guard. He fucked up, which means he's in the wrong completely." Sully replied. Ghira gazed at him once more before sighing deeply and turning away completely, ushering the other guards to carry the injured one to the clinic. Sully was left alone in the busy street while people passed by him, he thought about what had transpired over the last few months. While it may have seemed like their problems were stacking but in reality he was seeing the truth of everything, he truly saw what kind of world they live in. One full of lies, deception, and murder. Delta hadn't intentionally brought these things on him, nor the girls, but the world simply didn't want him at the moment. He turned to see the girls eating something while gazing at the island around them and he just leaned back in his seat and let his head lean back, rotating it every so often. Shaking his head and walking over he sat on the bench near them.

"Alright kid, I know you're defending Eleanor from people and their perverted comments but you can't go around injuring people because they say something like that." He said.

 _"What would you have me do then Sully? Let them talk about fucking my daughter?"_ Delta signed.

"No. I'm saying don't go around injuring people like that or we'll get in trouble. Which in turn means you get caught. I don't want to go to prison and have the girls live as orphans and I don't need you six feet under. That's something I refuse to have on my conscious." Sully explained. Delta looked at him then at the people around for a minute before sighing and nodding. While he wasn't in the wrong for getting the man to stop talking about screwing his daughter, he was in the wrong for reacting that way. He could have just waited until the man was alone then rip his spine from his body.

"And no ripping spines out. Sheesh, it's like talking to a eleven year old." Sully muttered.

 _"I'm damn near thirty Sully. Fuck off. If I want to rip a spine or two out then I'll do so as I please."_ Delta replied.

"Kid, you're only nineteen." Sully said.

 _"Bullshit, if I was nineteen then how come I look like a thirty year old man?"_ Delta asked.

"Because you look like shit half the time and not to mention when you do try to look nice you end up hiding your face." Sully said. Delta looked at him then gave a curt nod and a harsh sounding laugh, making some of the people look at him oddly.

 _"Fair enough. What's next because I want to get out of this place."_ Delta asked.

"We're staying here for a few days then we head back to Vale. You may be able to keep running for a long time but eventually you'll need to settle down too." Sully said.

 _"I'll settle down when I'm not being hunted like a dog."_ Delta signed.

"That might be a while." Sully murmured.

 _"Then it's going to be a while. Plus... aren't you always the one who says the open sea life is the best kind of life?"_ Delta asked.

"I-" Sully stopped when he processed what had been said to him. "You little fuckin' cunt... using my own saying against me." He cursed.

"Swear!" Jenna said as she pointed at Sully.

"Lass, we're sailors. Swearing is in our blood." He replied.

"Nu-uh! Daddy only swears when he's angry and then he's not saying it. You say it out loud, you can't do that." She proclaimed.

"I'm in my sixties. I'm a grown man." He crossed his arms.

"Yet you and father _act_ like children when drunk." Eleanor chimed in as she ate her food silently.

"We're not even that bad. At worst we sometimes-" He started.

"Plow the ship into the dock and come out swearing as if it wasn't your fault the hull had a hole in it." She finished. This was the second time he clamped his mouth shut at their accusations, it was true about what they both said. Living the open life was the best kind in his opinion and he should cut back on drinking but he just couldn't help it.

"Never mind our drinking habits. But back to what I was saying, you can't just do those things, I don't know if you've noticed but you could have killed him." He said towards Delta.

 _"Meh, more money on my head. I've handled worse."_ He shrugged.

"You really know how to shrug off a serious talk don't you?" Sully deadpanned.

 _"Do it with Ellie when she wants me to go shopping for clothes. It's going to work on you."_ Delta signed.

"Which in turn means that I have to go alone and shop for clothes for you. I get flirted with every single time I go, do you know how that feels to have to maim somebody?" She asked.

 _"Yep, do it numerous times to people."_ He gave a thumbs up. All she could do is sigh and shake her head before turning back to her treat and eating it. A few clouds blocked the sun for a few minutes but eventually disappeared as the four simply just sat there, enjoying the scenery before Eleanor stood up and began to explore before Jenna stood up and followed her with an elated expression. Delta just twisted his neck and sighed hoarsely before leaning back on the bench and closing his eyes.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Sully asked.

 _"Just enjoying the peace and quiet for once. You know it's hard when the girls always want to do something."_ Delta signed.

"Yeah... listen kid, I'm heading back to the ship to talk with another client. Meanwhile, enjoy what peace you have left because you know once we head back to Vale, it's going to be hectic." Sully said.

 _"Yeah... so long as we have enough income to last us a minute, I'm fine."_ Delta said.

"Whelp, I'll see you in a few hours." Sully waved as he stood from the bench and walked towards the ship, avoiding the occasional bystander from falling. All he could do was watch as the older man shuffled up the ship and disappear on the deck, while it may not have seemed like it, he was worried about Sully. The man was supposed to be retired at this point in his life yet here he is still working his ass off and receiving all but a pat on the back for his services, he could see it in his eyes that he was tired of working after doing over fifty years of labor. It was no surprise when he asked Delta how he felt about taking over his ship when his time came and he passed away, what surprised the two of them was when Delta accepted it, although seeing no reason to do so.

A small yawn escaped his lips as he stood up and stretched his muscles a bit before walking around the market district as his thoughts came across his mind, while ignoring the stares he was receiving from the many inhabitants. He had no qualms with them nor did they have any with him at the moment, it was for the best for them to leave asap to spare these people the trouble, they didn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire. These people were different from the monsters in Rapture, some didn't deserve the fury that would be bestowed upon them should they cross him or his family.

* * *

Blake was a mess, okay that was an understatement, she was a complete wreck as of now. Five months had passed since her scarring encounter with that monster of a man. The effects were beginning to show as of now; her grades dropped, nightmares plagued her mind, she had panic attacks whenever she saw something that resembled him, and not to mention her team couldn't help her in any way. Ozpin had scheduled her to Therapy every Thursday afternoon but even then she rarely talked during the sessions, only uttering small things. Her relationship with Neptune had almost hit rock bottom when he accused her of dragging Sun into this and putting him into a coma, he was 'kindly' escorted out by Weiss but not before throwing one last hateful glare at her. She felt awful when she thought about Sun, turns out he was put into that coma and may never wake from it, and to make matters worse Delta had fried some of his internal organs. Shaky hands reached for her scroll and turned it on to see several missed calls and messages from her friends, she opened them to see them asking about her and if she was doing okay.

"Blake!" Yang shouted as she burst through the door.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed out in terror, making Yang quickly rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry... I kind of forgot you hate surprises now." She said.

"I-it's okay." Blake said as she tucked her blanket around her body. Yang nodded and walked over to the bed before sitting down, she reached behind her and grabbed a pick and handed it to her partner.

"I got you another book." She said.

"T-Thanks..." Blake said quietly and set the book on the shelf before curling up and lying down on the bed. Yang could only stare in pity at her partner, she had been like this for the past five months ever since that encounter with Delta, something she was lucky to have never experienced. Her eyes caught sight of the numerous books in poor condition and frowned when she saw a bottle of sleeping pills.

"How long have you been on the pills?" She asked.

"For the past two months..." Blake answered.

"... Does Ozpin know about these?" Yang asked as she reached over and took the pills in her hand.

"No. He wouldn't approve of me taking them either." Blake answered.

"You can't keep taking these Blake. I know they help you sleep but it won't get rid of the trauma." Yang said.

"I know..." She said.

"If you know then why do you even take the risks-" Yang said.

"You think I don't know the risks Yang?! I can't help it! You didn't see what I saw! He knocked Ruby unconscious like she was a mere fly, he damn near murdered Sun! He almost gouged out my eye with a sharpened pipe! He scares me more than Adam!" Blake shouted as tears welled in her eyes. She saw Yang flinch when that name was brought up. How long had it been since that monster was ever spoken of, after the fall of Beacon he had gone into hiding like Cinder had but was being hunted like the dog he was. In fact, most of the Fang was being hunted like animals, but if someone scares her more than her former mentor then that person was a threat.

"I... I just can't face him again. That _thing_ isn't human or faunus... he's the devil in the form of a man. I don't want to have to face something like that again." Blake choked out. All Yang could do was sigh and nod slowly before patting her on the shoulder and walk out of the room. She had to go check up on Ruby to see how she was doing. Blake waited for a few minutes in silence before she took the pill bottle and threw a couple in her mouth, ignoring the constant buzzing of her scroll; she just needed to sleep for a second. Sometimes sleeping is the only way to avoid your problems, even if it means never waking up.


	9. Chapter 9: Problems

**AN: Hey everyone, it's been a while and I know. I've been slacking but you all already know the reason. So about the reviews, they'll be answered at the end of the next chapter to avoid distracting you all from the chapter. So without further adieu, let's roll on with the fucking story!**

* * *

Delta was sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly while his sleeping in just his shorts. The bed sheets tickled his bare skin the longer he slept. It was noon and his day off which meant he had the entire day to sleep in peace without any worries in the world, but it looks like he couldn't even sleep in because Jenna came into his room crying and shaking him awake.

"Daddy! Eleanor won't let me have the cinnamon cereal!" She cried.

"Because Sully made us eggs. Now stop complaining! You're being childish!" Eleanor shouted as she barged into the room.

"And you're stupid!" Jenna shouted back.

"What did you say to me?!" Eleanor screamed.

"I said you're stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate you!" Jenna shrieked at the top of her lungs. Eleanor's face turned a bright red with anger as she glared at her little sister before sucking in air.

"You're the most insufferable brat I have ever set my eyes on! You're immature, childish, and overall just a unintelligent annoyance and I hate you! You do things that father says not to, you're rude to others when you have no reason to, and I wish father didn't make you my sister!" Eleanor shouted back at the top of her lungs. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes before she stormed out of the room while Jenna just cried loudly and Delta sighed in annoyance before pinching the bridge of his nose. He swung his legs around the side of the bed and leaned forward to gesture her to sit down, to which she did with teary eyes.

"S-she's mean! All I wanted was that cereal." She blubbered.

 _"Sweetheart. I know you like that cereal but we can't have it everyday. Now Ellie doesn't want you to get sick on it, okay?"_ He said as he wiped away a tear from her eyes. She was about to say something but he continued. _"You have to keep in mind that Eleanor grew up differently than you, she had to grow up too fast and never had a proper childhood while you do. She's had to do things that made her an adult rather than a child and she considers a lot of things childish now. I'll talk to her and see if I can sort this thing out, meanwhile you need to come up with an apology to say to her."_ He added.

"Why do I have to apologize?" She asked.

 _"Because instead of sorting this thing out like sisters, you two decided to act like babies and argue, which in turn made me lose sleep on my day off."_ He replied. She shrank underneath his gaze but blinked when he kissed her forehead and patted her head and walked out of the room. He ignored the sway of the ship and eventually made his way to Eleanor's door to see that it was shut and locked. Knocks didn't seem to work so he began to pound on the door a few times like a little sister vent down in Rapture; eventually after a minute of silence the door cracked open and he could see Eleanor's face peek through. Her eyes were red and puffy as she stared at him before he asked if he could come in, to which she opened the door some more and let him in. As she was about to close the door she stopped when he lifted his hand and gestured for her to sit down on the bed. She slowly sat down on the lower bunk and he did the same before looking at her.

 _"I'm not happy, Eleanor."_ He signed firmly.

"She started it! All I said was that Sully had made us breakfast and wanted as much energy for us before we got to Vale. But no, she just wanted-" She stopped when she saw his face with a stern glare while his eyes glowed orange with agitation. A lump in her throat was making it hard to breath.

 _"This isn't about who started it. This is about the fact that you two are arguing over something that didn't require me to sort it out. Now I know you want what's best for Jenna but you need to keep in mind... she didn't go through what you had, she doesn't know what it's like to be oppressed and expected of perfection. She's a child that needs some discipline-"_ He said.

"But she needs to be brought up the way I was-" She yelped when he flicked her forehead and sent her another glare.

 _"Don't interrupt me, Eleanor. I'll admit she does need to be disciplined but she doesn't need the way you were brought up. I don't want that for her, because I didn't even want that for you. Sofia, and it pains me to say her name with such disdain, was a monster who cared nothing for you. She may have taught you manners and the way of Rapture but she didn't give you the love you needed. I'm here to do that because I love you like I love your sister. I may have been gone for years but now that I'm here, I'm going to give it my all to provide for you two, even if that means whopping you upside the head."_ He said. She looked down from his eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder before leaning off and looking down, only looking back up when he had a smile on his face.

 _"Now, who's my little girl?"_ He asked.

"I am..." She muttered.

 _"Who?"_ He asked while holding his hand to his ear.

"Me." She repeated a bit louder with a smirk on her lips.

 _"Don't think I heard you. Who?"_ He asked with a smile.

"Me!" She laughed with a wide smile on her face. He gave a harsh sounding laugh before engulfing her in a one arm hug before sitting on her bunk for a few more minutes before kissing her forehead and standing up and walking to the door but not before signing one last thing.

 _"You two are going to apologize to one another at breakfast. I had to wake up earlier than I wanted on my off day because you two wanted to argue."_ He said, making her lower her head.

* * *

Breakfast went by smoothly with the girls apologizing to one another before eating, Sully chuckled underneath his breath when he saw them gulp when Delta sent them a stern glare and actually sincerely apologize to each other. He had to admit, the kid was father material and the love he had for his daughters was only that of which a father could pull off. It was around three in the afternoon when they finally arrived at Vale after their week trip from Menagerie and needless to say the girls were excited to see what they could explore. Delta merely wanted to go to the bar while Sully just wanted to relax and talk with some of his buddies from Vale. Throwing out his desires for now, he focused on what his girls wanted to do first and would happily try to meet their needs.

Eleanor simply wanted to buy more clothes and items for her and Jenna's room but the only problem was that it was downtown and there were bound to be numerous cameras and police officers patrolling the area. Yet, still he went along with them and kept an eye on them while they ran around the store and picked as many clothes as they could for them and him. They went a little overboard since the price actually turned out to be around four-hundred dollars... out of his money. After a quick scolding session on the sidewalk, they walked back to the shipyard and saw Sully talk with some of his friends. He saw the three and waved at them while they waved back and dropped the bags off in their rooms before heading back out of the ship and towards the shopping district once again, this time to pick up groceries. They stopped off at a super market and entered it, picking up a cart and pushing it through the second set of automatic doors, before going around each isle to pick up the things on the things on the list. He started with the non-perishables first then eventually made his way to the middle isles and came across the boxed items, grabbing numerous ones before moving onto the next thing on the list. Jenna was skipping along the cart while Eleanor simply explored the various foods that looked good. He left the cart for a couple of minutes only to come back with the cart packed to the brim of food while the girls kept trying to add to it. Eleanor flashed a sheepish smile while he just sighed and gestured for them to put the stuff back but keep a few things he knew they enjoyed.

 _"Girls, I know you like a lot of the things up here but you can't just take whatever. I'm paying for this stuff which means it comes out of my wallet, I don't have a problem with you getting stuff but get stuff you actually eat."_ He said.

"Right, sorry father." Eleanor apologized.

"Sorry daddy." Jenna also apologized. He nodded and they gave him a brief hug before following him into the produce section. They weren't paying attention and perked up when they crashed into a blonde lady's cart. She lurched forward and hit her head before standing up straight and rubbing her forehead.

"I am terribly sorry." She apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing. We weren't looking where we were going." Eleanor said.

"Still... anyways I'm Samantha Arc by the way." She introduced herself. A static noise filled his head and a ghostly image of the same blonde boy next to this woman appeared. These were beginning to get on his nerves.

"Eleanor, this is my sister Jenna and my father." Eleanor introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Samantha greeted.

"Hello!" Jenna beamed.

 **"..."** Delta just remained silent and stared at the woman through his glasses before pushing the cart away, it seemed the more distance he gained from her the less his headache hurt which meant she was a problem. Samantha blinked at his attitude and fixed the collar of her shirt.

"Did I uh... do something?" She asked.

"I have no idea. It's not like father to just leave like that and so suddenly too. He's usually one to at least greet with a handshake. Oh well, he must have a headache." Eleanor shrugged.

"Yeah, my brother would usually be so shy as a child. There were times when he wouldn't even greet the person, just hide behind me. Oh how I miss those days." Samantha reminisced with sadness.

"You sound sad... why?" Jenna asked.

"My brother disappeared almost three years ago." She said as tears welled in her eyes. "He had gotten caught up with something, some false claim about him hurting this girl. I knew he never did it but we were just so filled with anger that we didn't even hear his side of the story. Now... I just want my baby sibling back, to tell him how sorry we are. That we miss him and want him to come home." She added.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor apologized.

Delta pushed the cart and signed something towards the girls which made them look at him and open their mouths but he signed something else that made them clamp them shut and follow him to the checkout. The two watched as he paid the cashier with the cards then grabbed the bags from the end and walking out the door and back into the city. They walked back to the ship in silence for twenty minutes and saw Sully still talking to his friends while having a laugh with them and drink his beer. The food was loaded into the fridge, cupboards, and freezer before the bags were stored for later use.

He walked back to his room and saw his salvation... his bed. For as young as he was, he was tired after running errands for the past three hours while keeping the girls in check, not to mention he wanted to go out to that bar later tonight so he wanted as much energy as possible if he wanted to enjoy the drinks in peace. It must not have been long because the moment he lied down on the bed he was fast asleep with his face in the sheets. Even in sleep he could feel the girls climb onto the bed and lie on his back before falling asleep, they were just a trio of sleeping individuals that could give less than two shits at the moment.

Hours passed by before Sully came downstairs and saw them sleeping before laughing quietly and shaking his head then go back up to the control room, lighting a cigar and opening a bottle of whisky while staring at the setting sun. Eventually nightfall came and he continued to stare at the sky before he brought out his scroll, looking at the pictures the girls took with him. It was odd because he's usually rude around children but he couldn't help but smile when the girls saw him. They saw him as another parental figure and even promoted him to calling him uncle, Uncle Sully, that had a nice ring to it. In fact, this whole ordeal was strange. First the kid comes back looking like a monster yet is also a father that deserves an award then there's the fact that Beacon and the authorities are after him, _yet_ again but that didn't matter. Beacon for trouble or not, he still saw the kid as a good person and a better father even if he's committed murder to protect his loved ones, that just meant he wasn't a coward. He heard shuffling and saw Delta shuffle into the room and drag a chair next to him before plopping down and yawning.

"I take it you're tired?" Sully raised an eyebrow.

 _"A little. Just waking up so I can go to that bar later. Finally managed to put the girls in their own beds but it took a minute due to them wanting a bedtime story. Eleanor's sixteen and she still likes it when I'm telling a story. Even if it's through sign language, she still such a kid sometimes."_ Delta laughed silently

"I mean, it's better than her being one of those ungrateful children you see today. Most won't even look at their parents when eating dinner so that must mean you're doing something right." Sully commented.

 _"Yeah... I'm going to the bar in an now. You want to come?"_ Delta asked.

"Unfortunately, not this time. I have to some clients I'm meeting with tomorrow and I'd rather not smell like alcohol, plus I'd figure watching over the girls would save you a bit of trouble." Sully said. Delta raised an eyebrow and was about to sign something but was interrupted by Sully.

"Kid, stop worrying so much about me. I may be in my sixties but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of anything. You've done more in the past five months than others have done in five years for me, so take this night and enjoy yourself. Oum knows you deserve it." He gave a thumbs up. Delta smiled and gave a thumbs up in response before he went down to his room and opened it to see his jacket on the bed, he put it on and quietly walked towards the girls' room and opened it gently to see them sleeping in their beds. He smiled at them then closed the door and made his way up the stairs and onto the deck before going to the side and walking off the ramp and onto the shipyard. The night air tickled his hair and the smell of saltwater and metal made its way up his nostrils. There was a bar by the name of Junior's that he had heard about a few weeks ago, it seemed like a good place to have a drink so why not check it out? Push comes to shove, he could just leave.

* * *

Needless to say he was taken aback by surprise when he first entered this place. The loud music that rocked his ears, the stench of alcohol that reeked the place, the heat from the various bodies grinding on each other made him a bit uncomfortable. Security was a little tight as he saw men in black suits and red glasses roam around every so often keeping an eye out for trouble, and trouble he wouldn't cause. The bouncer at the front let him in due to the fact that he looked like a thirty year old man, which was either a bad thing or a good thing, he'd gladly take the latter. Aside from the various things that seemed off about this place, he had to admit they do serve some good alcohol. Each bottle looked expensive while the quality was through the roof.

He looked at the time and noticed it was around ten at night and it seemed time was going slowly, which suited him just fine. His fingers tapped the counter and another glass was slid in front of him. The bartender stared with widened eyes when he witnessed the man before him down his eighth glass of whisky and continue to look at his scroll. He called two girls over and they sat next to the man and seemed to be interrogating him but backed off with wide eyes when he took off his glasses and stared at them. A few harsh sounding laughs erupted from his throat and they looked at him weirdly before he typed something on his scroll and showed it to them.

 _"You two should have seen the look on your faces. Priceless."_ He laughed as he put his glasses back on. They didn't trust him one bit but he couldn't care, they looked like they held some importance and he decided to let them do their business.

"What's your name?" The one in white asked.

 _"Johnny Topside. It ain't the classiest name but it's mine."_ He typed. Both of them raised an eyebrow at him as he downed the drink and tapped the counter and another shot was slid in front of him.

"Why are you here?" The red one asked.

 _"For drinks of course. Why else would I come here?"_ He asked.

"Other reasons." The white one scoffed.

 _"Reasons I have no interest in, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to enjoy my drink."_ He typed and showed them. Both rolled their eyes before walking away when they realized he wanted nothing but to enjoy his drinks in peace, something they weren't used to since a certain blonde would come in and wreck the club. He finished his last drink and fixed the collar of his jacket and threw on his hoodie before stepping outside and walked towards the pier. On the way there he heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see no one there. Turning back around but keeping an ear out, there was those footsteps which made him adjust his hoodie and walk towards alleyways. The footsteps began to get louder and louder as he led the follower on for twenty minutes before he eventually came to a dead end, cussing in his mind.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, boys." A voice said. He turned around to see five individuals block the entrance to the alleyway. They looked to be random thugs that held no value. He merely curled his hands into fists and stared at them blankly, he didn't have anything other than his fists and plasmids.

"The bounty on your head says forty thousand as of now. Dead or alive. You're really making a name for yourself, you know? Word is that even Torchwick is taking an interest in you." The leader said. Delta said nothing and just went over to a pipe and began to rip and twist it off with a loud ring. Steam burst from it when it finally tore off and he gazed at it to see it sharp enough to pierce bone. The thugs raised an eyebrow then smirked when he got in a battle stance and flipped the pipe in a reverse grip.

"Looks like you just signed a death wish. Get him!" The leader shouted. Two thugs rushed at him and swung at him simultaneously, only to have their attacks blocked when he turned the pipe horizontally with one hand. They were taken aback when he threw them off and grabbed the one to his right before slamming his head into the wall, painting it red with skull fragments and brain matter. Another one shouted when he saw his friend killed and swung his bat at Delta, hitting him in the face and gaping when he saw the bat snap in half but knocking the glasses off. He shakily stepped back when glowing yellow eyes slowly turned towards him and started to shift to red. He saw the pipe shimmer for a split second before it was shoved into his mouth and came out the other side, the body was thrown into the dumpster with a loud thud. Two more rushed towards him but started to convulse violently when they stepped into a puddle and he used the plasmid to fry their bodies and watched as their bodies bubbled and charred.

"What the fuck?!" The leader shouted as he watched his men killed in the next few minutes. He, unlike his men, always carried a firearm for occasions like these. Another thug came up from behind and jumped on Delta's back while slamming a fist into the side of his head but was thrown over and placed high above. She felt her body falling faster than gravity was allowing and felt her spine snap in half before her world went black. He threw the body off his leg and stared at the man who had a pistol aimed at him.

"That's far enough, freak. You think I actually needed them? I actually wanted you to kill them so I can collect the bounty for myself." He laughed. Delta's eyes narrowed a bit before he merely sighed and picked up his glasses and put them on before grabbing a metal garbage can lid and pressing on it. It flattened and he picked it up before scrapping the edges for a second before brushing his fingers on it and rubbing them together when he saw that it was sharp. The thug thought he was going to use it as a shield and aimed his gun at Delta, only for him to flick his wrist and use the telekinesis to throw the lid at the thug faster than he could blink. It was silent for a second as a thin line of red appeared on the man's neck before blood slowly trickled out and he fell onto his knees. The head slowly slid off the body and rolled on the ground for a second then the body slumped over with a dull thud. Delta looked and saw the lid across the street embedded in a wall then turned back to the bodies, he grabbed one and threw it in the dumpster before repeating the process with each thug. The last thug though he searched him and found a couple hundred lien in his pocket before picking up the body and tossing it in the dumpster before grabbing the head and tossing it against the lid, watching as it bounced in before he shut it and walked out of the alley. As he walked out of the alleyway, he didn't see a pedestrian recording the whole thing and follow him until he reached the shipping pier then shut the camera off.

* * *

Four days had passed since that happened and a new video was leaked of him fighting and killing those criminals. It had over three million views already and the comment section went wild and got in a heated debate. A lot of the comments were claiming that he should be locked up while others were claiming that he should just walk free, claiming that he was doing nothing but defending himself from them. The council had seen the video and demanded that he be detained by anyone and the bounty would be doubled should he caught alive, it was bad enough they had criminals running around but so close to home made them step up their game. Sully just sighed and shook his head before taking a large drink out of his flask, Eleanor merely shrugged and claimed that he wasn't in the wrong, and Jenna cheered him on. Only thing that bothered the four of them was that the authorities now knew where to look and had begun to ask questions regarding his whereabouts. Another thing that almost made him lose control was the fact that CPS was talking about taking the girls from him. Him and Eleanor were in their suits while Jenna hid in one of the vents, they had hid any picture of them and stored them in a box beneath the deck in a safe. Both of them submerged themselves underneath the ship and stuck close to the anchor while Sully dealt with the police up above. The timing had to be perfect because the moment they submerged the authorities came aboard... along with a huntsman.

"Good afternoon sir, we're in the area because we have reports of a criminal in the area. We just want to look around." An officer said.

"You got a warrant?" Sully asked.

"Right here, buddy. And before you ask, no, we don't believe you have the guy." A huntsman said as he tossed the warrant. Sully could already tell he didn't like the guy. His attire screamed roguish, alcohol was evident on his breath, and a massive sword was on the back of his hip.

"I never said I did." He replied as he fumbled to catch the warrant and read over its contents. "By order of Beacon academy, you are required to disclose any or all information you have on this area... since when the hell could Beacon do this?!" He shouted.

"Since two years ago. I gotta admit, this ship has a lot of stuff for a simple cargo ship." The huntsman said as he looked at all the things around.

"It's a dust ship." Sully corrected.

"Still hauls cargo though." The man replied.

"I mean- I'm sorry, who are you?" Sully asked.

"Qrow Branwen, veteran huntsman." Qrow introduced.

"Well "Qrow" you can't just barge into people's homes with the fucking feds." Sully said.

"We can if a criminal is around the area." An officer said.

"Have you checked with the other ships?" He asked.

"Yeah, all of them said that your ship has a crew mate that is silent and has two daughters. Seem familiar?" Qrow asked as he opened the fridge and looked at the alcohol, only to step back in surprise when Sully slammed the door shut.

"Don't have any idea what you're talking about. Next time, don't go through my shit." He said.

"... You mind if we look around?" The officer asked.

"I don't care. I need to talk to some clients." Sully sighed and went up to the control room. Qrow and the officers looked at him before they began to look around the ship, checking everything in their path. First they checked the deck and saw nothing suspicious other than the usual crate lying around, next they checked the dining area to see nothing out of the ordinary, after that was the forge and communications, raising an eyebrow at that. Fifteen minutes passed before they started heading towards the rooms and opened them. The officers searched each room thoroughly and decided not to waste anymore time seeing as to how they didn't find anything other than a few made up beds. Qrow was in the girls' room searching around for anything, he didn't find anything at first until he looked on the dresser and saw a picture behind the clock. He looked at it and saw that it was Sully and the girls alongside a massive man. The photo only caught the side of his face but it was enough to where a beard could be seen along with a mop of blonde hair, this would certainly help. Looking around to see the officers walking up the stairs he quickly stuffed the photo away and began to walk back up the stairs.

They saw Sully on his scroll while pacing around the deck, he pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding and closing the scroll. He saw the three approaching him and sent a curse underneath his breath.

"You find everything you need?" He asked.

"No sir, we didn't find anything. We had suspicions but were proven otherwise, just some empty rooms and a ship. Though I am curious... how do you manage to run this thing by yourself?" An officer asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do a little bit each day. It takes me two weeks to actually get the whole ship clean but I manage." He answered.

"And loading the cargo on and off?" Another officer asked.

"That uh... that takes a little bit of help. Can't really do as much as I used to with me getting up there in age." He sighed.

"Alright sir, while we'd love to ask you more questions, we need to get going. Here's my card in case you have any questions." Qrow said as he handed Sully a card. He noticed the captain tense up a bit before accepting the card and flashing a grin then stuff it in the back of his pocket.

"Will do, have a wonderful day officers." He waved as the three walked off his ship. His fake smile kept up for a few moments longer before it fell and he quickly reached behind him and grabbed the card, placing it above a lighter and burning it to a crisp. He had a bad feeling about this encounter. Whether it was because Ozpin's little huntsman with the police or the fact that he wasn't convincing enough, he didn't know. What he did know was that they were onto them as of now, he could see it in their eyes. He'd worry about that later because Jenna needed to get out of the vents and Delta and Eleanor needed to get out of the water. Rushing down to the boiler room, he knocked on the vent a couple of times and waited a few seconds before Jenna's small face popped up.

"Hi, uncle Sully!" She cheered.

"Hey, kiddo. Let's get you out of here." He said as he reached over and helped her out of the vent. Once her feet planted against the floor she took off quickly, making him cry out. Once they made it onto the deck he saw her looking around before turning her confused gaze to him.

"Where's daddy and Eleanor?" She asked.

"They're underwater, you want to help me get them up?" He asked.

"Yes!" She cheered loudly, making him chuckle then lead her to the control room. Both of them entered it and went to the main console before Jenna spun the wheel with excitement. The sound of a chain being pulled against metal could be heard and both looked to see the anchor being pulled up. They saw Eleanor's slim figure hanging onto the chain while Delta's massive one was holding onto the anchor with one hand. Both of them dripping with water before they hauled themselves aboard; they heard a happy, childish squeal and turned to see Jenna scamper up to them. She practically collided with Eleanor and swung around.

"Did you miss me?!" She shouted.

"Yes, I did." Eleanor said as she hugged her sister back. A harsh sounding laugh bubbled up from Delta's chest as he knelt down to hug his youngest daughter before standing up and walking downstairs with everybody.

"We got a problem." Sully said.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

"We might be made." He answered.

 _"How?"_ Delta asked.

"Feds had a huntsman with them. He was one of Ozpin's people, recognize him from two years ago helping out with the failed attack. Supposedly he's one of the best." Sully replied.

"So does that mean we have to move again?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sully sighed. Her mood dropped before picking back up again while Delta just scowled beneath his helmet. These huntsman and huntresses were problems in this world, even splicers weren't this much of a problem down in Rapture. Grimm were mere annoyances, random thugs and bounty hunters were stupid, but huntsman? They were actually problems in this world, so much that he considered them parasites. If they wanted a monster who killed then he'd become one if it meant keeping his Sully and his kids safe. They were his family, and nothing would rip them away for a second time.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews will be answered later on, I know it seems like I've been ignoring you all but I haven't, I just want to get you all the chapter so you can stay happy. I hope this chapter is good enough for you and if it isn't... then just fucking deal with it. So I will see you all on the flip side, take it easy guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: Something familiar

**AN: I have a lot to answer for, and I sincerely apologize for it.**

* * *

If there was any place that Delta didn't like being in, it was Atlas. It reminded him of the cold atmosphere of Rapture and the people here didn't sit well with him. Granted, there were some places he enjoyed being in, Argus was one of them. He enjoyed being in this place for some reason, it brought a small sense of familiarity to him and he enjoyed that feeling. The people here were humble too, especially the ones near the docks. The only thing that worried him was the influence of the military. Luckily he had gone for a more... fatherly take on his appearance. A simple set of blue jeans, some work boots, a hooded coat, and a scarf along with some sunglasses to cover his appearance.

They arrived at the port in the late afternoon and went through a brief inspection before being cleared to deliver their goods. Sully dealt with the paperwork while he handled the crates, much to the shock of some people, and did some paperwork himself. The girls were busy exploring close by and remained in his field of view. For the first time in the past several months he had no idea what the hell to do. Granted, there were numerous things he could do in Argus but not without revealing his identity or causing trouble, there was enough death for the last several years for him. Something caught his eye though. A couple of blocks down he could see a theater, didn't have too much security nor too many prying eyes.

"Johnny, why don't you take the girls to see a movie or something." Sully said.

 _"Was considering going there anyways, you want to come?"_ Delta asked.

"I would but I need to sit down for a minute..." Sully yawned.

"Are you alright, uncle Sully?" Jenna asked.

"I'm alright, lass. Just a little tired from my medication." He waved. They sent a tiny, skeptical nod as he shuffled away, it wasn't a secret that his health was beginning to slowly go down as time carried on. He was in his sixties for God's sake, a working man at that, of course someone who does this line of profession this long would start to break down.

"Father, I'm worried about him." Eleanor looked at him.

 _"I am too, Ellie. Sully's a strong man though, he'll live a bit longer."_ He reassured.

"Does that mean he'll live forever?" Jenna tugged his hand.

 _"I don't know about forever but he'll definitely live for a long time."_ He answered as he rubbed her head. She puffed her cheeks at him and stomped her foot while he just let out those painful sounding chuckles. The three of them walked towards the theater while enjoying the afternoon breeze. It took them a few minutes to actually arrive at the theater but when they did it was sort of packed, probably due to a new movie that was releasing. This could be troublesome after all.

He pushed those thoughts aside and decided to relax a bit, no one was hunting them since the last bounty hunter was in Mistral and that was a few months ago. His mind was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were next and already receiving tickets for a movie that Eleanor and Jenna picked out without even telling him. Next thing he knew, he was sitting in the very back row with some snacks in his hand and the girls on either side of him. Blinking at his current position, he couldn't help but frown a little when he saw how many snacks they were all holding, which meant they were recklessly spending his money again.

Flicking both of them to grab their attention, he began to sign in agitation.

 _"Next time we go out to the movies or anywhere public, you two aren't using my card without my permission."_ He said.

They blinked at him for a few seconds before trying to pull their best sheepish look. He didn't need to be a super observant person to see that they didn't feel guilty like they should have.

 _"Since you two want to play cute and recklessly spend my money, how about this... you're grounded for the rest of the weekend."_ He signed.

"That's not fair!" Jenna whispered.

"I have to agree with her, this is a little much, father." Eleanor said.

 _"We have over a hundred dollars in snacks alone, Eleanor. You know I have to pick up Sully's pain medication and pay bills, so don't act all innocent."_ He retorted. He heard her mumble something underneath her breath about him being unfair and him not knowing as much as her and could only sigh when he realized she was at _that_ phase. Almost every teenager had that know-it-all phase where they felt they didn't need to listen to their parent(s). She may have the collective minds from the various people in Rapture, but that didn't mean she had experience. She had knowledge, not experience.

Jenna was beginning to tear up and her face started to turn red but he threw her a look as if he wanted her to try it in a public place. Her mouth clamped shut and she silently fumed in her seat while the trailers began to play, only muttering the tiniest thing about him but looking away when he glanced at her. Both her and Eleanor wouldn't look in his direction and just stared at the screen in front of them.

His eyes were drawn to the screen as the lights darkened in the theater and he leaned forward a bit to see what kind of movie it was. Maybe it was a horror movie, maybe an action movie, maybe even a mystery. The start of the movie caught his attention and kept it for a while before his brows furrowed when he started to put the pieces together and finally realize what kind of movie they had picked.

A romantic comedy.

 _'What in the actual shit?'_ He thought as he took off his scarf and folded it onto his lap. He groaned at this and leaned his head back before slowly drifting off to sleep, the cool air of the theater doing wonders to his sweaty face from the cloth.

* * *

He had been wrong about the movie only being an hour and a half, it stretched into three hours. Three fucking hours of cheesy, annoying, romance puns and jokes that would make him vomit the contents in his stomach out. He was lucky that he was asleep for the majority of the film, otherwise he would have had to deal with all of that nonsense.

The girls seemed to enjoy it though, often referencing certain scenes and laughing about it later on, much to his dismay. Jenna claimed it had been her favorite movie so far while Eleanor claimed it was in her top ten list of movies.

"What did you think, father?" Eleanor asked.

 _"I fell asleep."_ He answered truthfully.

"What?!" Jenna cried out.

"How could you fall asleep? In my opinion, this is one of the better movies in my life, such actions are unorthodox." Eleanor turned away from him. He could only shake his head at their agitation towards his action in the theater but who could blame him, the movie was incredibly boring and ended like every other movie in that genre. Honestly, he would have rather seen a horror movie but remembered Jenna probably would've ruined the experience due to how she would see things. She tends to be a little vocal about those types of things and usually talks during scenes of suspense.

"Daddy, what are we eating tonight?" She asked.

 _"Chili that I threw in the pot this morning."_ He answered. He heard her cheer and smirked when he remembered that she always loved it when he cooked in the pot, if it was something she liked then she would request it for a week straight. It so happened that he made enough for them to actually eat for a week straight and it kept his wallet full so that meant he wouldn't have to get fast food, which he stayed away from after Eleanor got food poisoning. He might have been more pissed off than he should at that and might have accidentally short circuited the entire restaurant with his plasmid.

Speaking of Plasmids, he was running awfully low on EVE hypos. He only had two left and he was saving them for when he needed it the most, but for now he kept it full and replenished it from coffee. Soda was off the table because every time he bought it both Jenna and Eleanor drank it before he could even get the chance to. Eleanor he could understand because she needed to refill her EVE but Jenna was no excuse. Numerous times he had bought candy to satisfy her sweet tooth and she continued to drink the soda from him, maybe he was spoiling the girls too much.

After their short walk from the theater to the dock, they walked up the ramp and he held his hand out. They looked at him with quizzical expressions before grumbling under their breath and handing him their scrolls. He gave a cheeky smile and signed that they would get them back Monday afternoon then sent them to do their studies. It didn't matter if they weren't going to school, they would still continue to get their education whether they liked it or not. He had booked them online courses and they were doing remarkably well for two girls who have never went to school. Eleanor was an exception due to her heightened intelligence from the various minds of Rapture while Jenna had been taught a little bit by Eleanor herself.

When they were in their room and doing their studies, he decided to go see how Sully was doing and wanted to check out that bar he had been spoken so highly of. Sully seemed to be doing fine and was currently reading while adjusting his feet that were kicked up. He went to his seat and sat in it before reaching in the mini fridge and taking two beers out. Sully held his hand out and cracked it open while Delta did the same, both enjoying their drinks in silence.

"Say, kid, I know this pretty decent bar. Won't care if you show your face there either." Sully said.

 _"Good, because I'm tired of wearing this damn scarf all over the place."_ Delta said.

"Thought you liked wearing the damn thing all over the place?" Sully quipped. A snort was what he got in return while he just chuckled at that and finished his beer in silence, he had a good feeling that nobody in the bar would really care about Delta's face, they were pretty lax in terms of caring about an individual. As far as he was concerned, it should be just a normal day at the bar for the patrons.

* * *

Sully was right about the bar being pretty relaxed, most of the customers were either drunk off their asses or just came to have a good time. Some were taken aback by Delta's appearance but grew used to it as more time passed by. The bartender was surprised that Delta had consumed numerous shots of hard liquor and was still fine while others were passed out from the amount in their systems. She saw this as a good opportunity to gain some cash on the side and set up a betting pool, where numerous guys tried to beat Delta in a drinking contest but failed in the end.

When it was late in the night and more people started to pool in, the crowd grew exponentially due to the rumor of a man beating people in drinking. The bar was filled with people having a good time as they watched Delta continuously slam alcohol and beat other heavy drinkers. Pretty soon he started to feel buzzed and someone had mentioned something about drunken fighting. The crowd cheered at that and made room for fighters to throw down while some recorded on their scrolls. An hour later Delta was in the middle of the ring surrounded by people with lien cards and an opponent getting in a fighting stance. He put on his scarf to avoid his identity while staring at the man. What he didn't take into account was the tattoo on the right side of his forehead.

The man didn't even last thirty seconds before he was knocked out when Delta slammed his foot against his face and threw him onto the ground out cold. The next person was a man that wasn't as drunk as he was and managed to get a good few hits in on his face before being thrown into the counter and knocked out then slid off of it. Fight after fight, Delta continued to win and slightly sober up after he kept getting hit numerously. His last opponent was as tall as he was but some people said he was a bare-knuckle champion, making him give a slight smirk.

"Been a while since somebody with a spine walked into here." The man said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. He rushed forward and threw a punch, only for it to be blocked by Delta. He suddenly wheezed in pain when a heavy fist collided with his kidney. He headbutted the man away and fixed his shirt before rushing forward and kicking the man in the face then picked him up and threw him onto the ground. Cheers rang loudly throughout the bar and he felt that faint drunken pride rush through his system.

That cost him a bit when the man suddenly tripped him and started to repeatedly punch him in the face before hauling him to his feet and throwing him out the window. Glass shattered upon contact and he rolled out onto the sidewalk where a couple of people backed up in surprise and watched him get up while brushing off the glass. His scarf fell off his face but he could give less than two shits since the man in front of him climbed out of the broken window and landed on the sidewalk. He rushed forward and delivered a series of jabs but Delta dodged all of them and blocked an oncoming left hook then countered it with a right.

It was his turn to go on the assault and he started to deliver his own set of jabs to the man's face then knee him in the stomach numerous times. He kicked his knee out then punched him in the nose multiple times before he finished his assault with a heavy uppercut to the chin. The man flew a bit before tumbling on the ground a bit before giving a small groan at the pain. He saw a hand offer some assistance and put aside his pride and accepted it with a grunt. He lost fair and square, so no harm no foul in his books.

More cheers echoed through the bar and laughter erupted while an angry shout from the bartender made the two giant men blink. She started to angrily berate them for breaking a window and kept saying that they were lucky she had built up enough cash to pay for the repair. Her face grew red when Delta gave those raspy laughs and signed that she was attractive when she was angry. Most of the patrons laughed at this while she tried to push him out but he remained still and gestured for one more drink then he'd leave. She angrily complied and gave him a drink while he just slid his number on the counter then downed his final drink.

"Thanks for the money, lads! Johnny and I will use your money well!" Sully waved.

"Aye!" The patrons drunkenly agreed. Sully laughed and counted the lien in his hand while handing half to Delta then waited for him to pick up his scarf and tie it around his face. The two finally noticed the people staring at them and decided that they had caused enough trouble and it would be wise to leave the scene before the authorities had decided to show up. One blonde woman with blue eyes seemed to focus on them more than anybody else, like she had seen a ghost.

They took off towards the ship yard at a moderate pace but noticed in the reflection of windows that the woman was trailing close behind them. He told Sully to go to the ship and get Eleanor while he led her away from the ship. Don't get him wrong, nobody would even bat an eye since he wasn't in his suit nor those clothes he always got caught in but he would draw some suspicion since he did cause quite the ruckus in that bar. All he had to do was get this woman lost in an alleyway then wait for Eleanor to pick him up and he can spend the rest of the time on the ship.

He found a dark enough alley to avoid the attention on him and purposefully led the woman down it, acting like he was lost. He really didn't think he'd get lost and soon found himself backed into a dead end. There was quick footsteps then they turned to a skid when she slid on her feet while panting. Her eyes were wide while he just had his back turned to her, a small static noise in the back of his skull began to play and it made him growl at it. The static was always the worst part of when his mind was trying to figure something out. It was either from his past or when something didn't add up, that damn static was always a bitch to overcome when it decided to make an appearance.

"Jaune... is that you? If it is, please say something." She said, getting closer. Why did people think he was this Jaune kid? Was it his hair?

"Jaune, it's me, Saph. You remember your big sister, right? We were the only ones to move away from our parents." She asked. The static in his head was getting louder, it was to the point where he clutched his head in pain and began to claw at his face, ripping the scarf and glasses off subconsciously. Why was he in so much pain? It hurt, it hurt, IT FUCKING HURT!

She backed up when she saw the man clutch his head in what looked like pain and give out inhuman growls. She was really taking a gamble in hopes of this being her only brother. She was on the way to pick up her son from daycare when she saw the bar fight. Usually she would ignore things like this since she had no interest but when she saw that signature mop of blonde hair her mind immediately went to him. It was only did she see the striking resemblance in facial structure did she truly want to see if it was him but that might have been a mistake on her part.

He slammed his head against the wall in hopes of getting the noise out but all it did was make the pain worse, this was worse than the last time he heard this noise. This was an earsplitting noise that seemed to crack his skull open, it only got worse when she was right behind him and the noise was so loud that it drowned out every sound. Her voice fell on deaf ears and he continued to claw at his head in hopes of drowning out the noise. It just hurt so bad, it hurt like the tests back in Rapture and those could be described as hell itself.

The moment her hand touched his shoulder is only when the noise doubled in amplitude and it made him give out a roar loud enough to where it broke several windows. It went on for a second before the noise seemed to fade away slowly, leaving a horrible ringing noise. Like when you listen to something too loud and the ringing in your ears is trying to fix your hearing. The pain started to fade also and when it did, he remembered something. This woman behind him, who was clutching her ears in pain, is somebody that he knows or used to know. She was a kind person at best and a stern at worst but she stuck with the person till the very end. He knew her name, Saphron Cotta-Arc. He knew some more about her too. Supposedly she was a mother and a wife, had several siblings, one of them was a blonde boy who's face was filled with static. Guess this was another memory, he didn't care either way.

Saphron clutched her ears in pain when the man gave that roar that seemed to scare several people. Her mind was clouded by pain and she looked up to see a figure in a diving suit staring at her with a yellow porthole, she could tell it was female judging by the frame. She saw her walk to the man then put his arm around her shoulders before the two of them disappeared in cloud of smoke. There were police coming and she slumped against the wall and slid down while clutching her head in pain.

She knew it was a mistake coming down here. For all she knew that could have just been a man with some mental instability and not her brother. Yet, she swore that he had the same facial structure of hair... that didn't mean anything though. Jaune was gone, his case went cold the moment he disappeared without a trace and was never coming back. Not now, not ever... he was gone from everyone's lives and they couldn't feel anymore shameful.

* * *

It had been a few days since he went through that pain surge in his mind. He didn't want to experience it ever again because he was bed ridden for those few days while he tried to remember where that girl was from. Eleanor asked him what she did to him and he just replied that he was remembering something, only it hurt from conditioning from the tests in Rapture. He wasn't shocked when she told him that it was a memory suppressant, Big Daddies often went through them to wipe their slate clean in order for the conditioning to work properly. She told him that the more he tried to remember then the more pain would come while doing so, it was a very painful process if the person wanted their memories back. Most died before they could even get them back.

He didn't care anymore, if he got his memories back then good on him but if he didn't... so be it. His main focus was to mine this underwater Dust so that they could sell the majority of it then keep the rest. Mining with the drill was relaxing in his opinion, he had enough fuel to last him a while but needed a different source when that time came. Eleanor swam by him like an angel in the water and delivered the bits into the container before swimming around him once again. He enjoyed being underwater. Those waves of nirvana as the seawater surrounded him, the dampened noise that would be otherwise loud, and the feeling of the ocean weighing him down made him relax.

Fish swam by him without a care in the world, only quickly swimming away when rock kicked up from the drilling or he broke off a piece of Dust. He held the large piece of the resource up and it was quickly scooped away as Eleanor took it and placed it in the container then peeked inside to see that it was full. She sent him a thumbs up while he gave one back before slowly stomping over, letting the weight of the ocean slow him. He yanked on the chain a couple of times and saw it raise up higher and higher until it was out of the water. Static on his radio made him wince due to the sudden noise in contrast with the sweet silence of the ocean.

"Hey, kid, I'm dealing with some authorities right now so you might want to stay down there." Sully said.

Eleanor looked at him before shrugging then started to happily swim around him or near the rocks. She often did stuff like this in her downtime and it made him smile at her childish nature. While she swam around in the deep blue, he just sat down on a nearby rock and sighed in relief while enjoying the silence of the ocean. The waters were cold like the ones in Rapture and it gave him a slight comforting feeling. Being down in that hellhole for so long made it almost seem like home. It was survival of the fittest down there and one wrong move meant death a second later, whether it be from the ocean or the denizens, mistakes cost you your life.

The surface wasn't so much different in his opinion, especially the darker side of it. The same crimes that happened in Rapture happened on the surface too. Murder, robbery, arson, rape, experimentation, etc. All of it happened right underneath people's noses and no one bat a single eye. At least in Rapture it was the aftermath of a war that these crimes started popping up more often but the surface was no excuse. It was supposed to be different up here, he was supposed to be different but he was still stuck in that same role of protector, not that he minded. The only difference here is that nobody had ever heard of a Big Daddy, Little Sister, or a Big Sister. They were simply anomalies up here.

What pissed him off the most was how they perceived him. All because he killed a guard that made the stupid mistake of aiming a machine gun at him. It wasn't his fault the damn fool didn't think and he simple reacted, what was he supposed to do? Get shot? Fuck that, he was a survivor, he already died once and didn't enjoy the experience, he didn't feel like reliving that. He was nothing but a serial killer in their eyes, sure he was a killer but he only killed people that provoked him. Bandits were stupid, every bounty hunter he encountered was in the same category, Grimm and White Fang were annoying, and huntsmen and huntresses piss him off. Sure he's killed at least two or three huntsmen and several bounty hunters but that didn't mean he was a bad guy, just wanted to be left alone with his daughters and live his life.

He felt a little guilty when he traumatized that cat-girl. It was usually the fallout from the survivors of Big Daddy encounters; they were left traumatized and broken, possibly worse if they didn't receive treatment. Something stopped him from killing her though, it was a memory because the static was there. Did he know her in the past? He really didn't know, everything was fuzz at this point.

The world should be more worried about huntsmen and huntresses more than anything. Think about it, they were highly-trained Grimm killers but what if they snap from the horrors they see on the battlefield and direct their attention to the people? They could do serious damage if they went unchecked and were looked at like heroes but he was just a simple ship hand that knew how to throw down and killed attackers of his family yet he was the bad guy. If he had known the surface was this stupid then he would've stayed dead in Rapture. They were hunting him down like a rabid dog yet left that dipshit bull, Adam Taurus, alive.

Scary thing is... they were getting closer and closer each passing month. They knew the ship, they knew what Sully looked like, Eleanor and Jenna had been seen in the public enough for people to recognize their faces, and that blonde girl recognized him from a distance. It was an endless game of cat and mouse that was coming to an end sooner or later. He just didn't know how much more running he could do... sooner or later he would be found and the girls would be separated from him.

But while he was still living and breathing... he'd fight like an animal if it meant keeping the ones he cared about safe.

* * *

Blake was doing slightly better now. Her grades started to pick up, the bags underneath her eyes disappeared, she began talking more, Sun was starting to slowly recover since he woke up, and her friends could get her to get out more often. Therapy was certainly helping dealing with the nightmares, so that was also a plus. Everything seemed to be getting better until everyone saw the recent news. Yet another bounty hunter turned up dead due to the one dubbed Delta. Apparently, he was last sighted in Atlas where he wrote a rather tame message in the blood of the huntsman.

"He wants to be left alone." Weiss read.

"That's probably not going to happen, seeing as how the world hates him." Yang played with her food.

"It's not so much the world, I just think it's the media and government that somewhat hates him." Ren said.

"He should still be detained, those huntsmen that he's killed had families." Pyrrha said.

"If we can catch him, for someone who's big as he is, he's been rather elusive." Nora murmured as she looked at the pictures of him. She had been more quiet since Jaune went missing, often being herself when she was allowed to let loose in combat.

"I mean, we know that he's on a ship, so that's something." Ruby chimed in.

"A big problem is that what ship though, there are countless ships that come into the port everyday." Weiss said.

"... I don't see the reason in going after him, anymore." Blake said as she looked up from her book. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean, we shouldn't go after him? He traumatized you!" Yang gestured.

"I understand that, but look at me now. My grades are picking up, I'm talking again, Sun woke up which means he'll start recovery soon, and my sessions are helping me. I'm doing better and I don't want to face that monster again if it means I'm stuck taking pills to put me to sleep." Blake explained. Everyone did see that she was looking and doing better than what she had been over the past several months. They could understand why she didn't want to fight that man again, from what they heard, he's a monster that seemed to strike fear in a lot of people.

"He still needs to be sent to prison." Pyrrha said.

"I'm not disagreeing with you about that. He does need to be locked up but I don't think it should be us to go after him." Blake said to the side.

"You're scared." Ren said.

"Of course I'm scared!" She said. Nobody could really blame her, she had the closest experience with the man and it left her traumatized for several months. It didn't take a genius to tell she didn't want to face him ever again, but was on the same boat as everyone else to see him locked up.

"Can you at least describe what he looked like?" Ruby asked.

"Tall, had blonde hair from what I could see, glowing yellow eyes, and was muscular. Now can we stop talking about this, please?" Blake asked.

"What else?" Weiss asked.

"He had this girl help him. She disappeared with him in a cloud of purple smoke shortly after. He also had this tattoo on the right side of his forehead, from what I could make out, it said the word Delta." Blake said.

"Hey..." Yang said when she realized something. "Hey, hey, hey." She added.

"What?" They all asked.

"There was a bar fight that got recorded over in Argus about a week ago." She said.

"There's always bar fights that people record, what's so different about this one?" Weiss asked.

"I'm getting there, Ice queen. From what Blake described, there was a winner that won by beating the biggest guy." Yang said. She searched through the videos for a while before she spotted it and clicked on it. The sound of drunken laughter and cheering while the camera wobbled around made them press their lips. It took a little bit of focus but they could see the massive man in the video slam another man into the counter with ease.

"Yang, this video is horrible, isn't there a better one?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, there isn't. He does match though. The height, the hair, the tattoo on his forehead, even muscle structure matches the description." She listed.

"Hmm, this does seem like a good description to give to the headmaster." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah... I've been wondering something lately, also..." Yang trailed off, making them all look at her.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"Do you think we're kidnappers?" She asked. It wasn't uncommon for silence to bask over them now, it was almost welcoming sometimes. This silence though, it felt wrong, like they were thinking about something that twisted them a bit.

"I... don't think so... I mean, we're huntress and huntsmen. We always do what's good in the end... right?" Ruby asked. She knew this was a lie... she knew that being what they were wasn't a pretty business. She wasn't that naive fifteen year old now.

"Just think about it though. He had no intention of coming here, he was drugged, imprisoned without food for days, and that girl stated that we're nothing but kidnappers." She said.

"I don't think we're kidnappers, we're-" Ruby stopped when she couldn't think of the word. These recent months they haven't felt like huntresses and huntsmen at all, they felt like quite the opposite really.

"I still think we should help the authorities. It's what Jaune would've done..." Pyrrha said quietly, making everyone else go quiet for a while. They ate their lunch in silence or the remaining of it until the bell rang. They had mixed emotions about this whole situation. On one hand, they wanted to help the authorities as much as they could but on the other hand... they felt like they were making a mistake, one that would cost them dearly.

* * *

 **So, I'm back. Obviously. For those of you who have waited patiently, I thank you but for those of you who have left the story for me not updating this for months at a time, I don't blame you. I'm sincerely sorry for delaying this story for so long and I have a couple of reasons why; the first one is that I have a serious writer's block with this story, the second is that college is something I wish to focus on the most, and the final reason is that I somewhat lost a little bit of interest in this story. Another reason is that my depression is coming back slightly. Events from last year are coming back. It's like a faint background feeling that you know it's there but you can't do anything to get rid of it.**

 **This does not mean I'm stopping it, hell no, but it's more on the side I have no idea what direction to take this story. It's not going to be one of those stories where he forgives them _if_ he gets his memories back or his memories come back almost instantly, no. This chapter was an absolute struggle bus to push out and I feel like I just did several exams in one day. What I'm trying to say is that this is taxing a bit and I want to at least take my time to put the effort into it. I'd rather spend a while on a chapter in hopes it keeps you guys entertained then cram several shitty chapters and hope it's mediocre at best.**

 **I know my stories are far from the best and will probably not be up there like some authors, but I'll be goddamned if it just gets abandoned because I feel like abandoning it. Now onto reviews... because holy fucking shit, there are a lot of them. Some I ain't too keen on addressing but it needs to be done if I want to feel a bit of closure.**

 **genesishydraxx: Here you go.  
**

 **Cheese PuffXx: Hope you got that fifth win.**

 **unstop-able worrior 78: That depends on where I take this story.**

 **MythAnime: That's what I'm saying... up until season six but anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

 **DiddleySquat: That's kind of the beauty of this story, you don't really have an idea on what is going to happen. In some cases it's good while in others, it's bad. Mine, a little bit in between.**

 **FantasyRider35: Have to read to find out but thanks for reviewing that long one.**

 **Victor John Foxfire: Appreciate the review, gives me an idea.**

 **Frank Horrigan: He'll keep that in mind, Frank. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Ronmr: Thank you, it's kinda hard in my opinion to please this many people. I don't... tend... to please a lot... Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

 **DaChubbyChicken: Thank you, I'll try to keep your attention if you're still here.**

 **infadinityfollower: Then don't fucking read it. I'm going to keep it real with you, chief, I never said my stories would impress everyone. And before you go and criticize me on my story, you had better hope to god your stories are top tier. Your illiterate bashing isn't fucking needed here, because last time I gave my vocabulary a good check, the word "worser" isn't an actual word. If you actually read carefully, you would find out that Delta** _does_ **have the telekinesis plasmid. If you actually did your research, the Enrage plasmid only exists in the first Bioshock. Why the hell would I use something that was in the first game but not the second? I wouldn't when I'm trying to follow the timeline loosely. If we are to have a respectful relationship _if_ you decide to come back then give criticism, not bashing.**

 **XCOMHEAVY12: I thank you for your support, really helped out a lot.**

 **Guest: I'd say he's a mixture between a man and a monster.**

 **Guest: I'd think this chapter says otherwise.**

 **Guest: Thank you. Sully'll get by, he's a tough person.**

 **Reiss82: Thank you.**

 **The Twin Wraiths: I remember you, how're you doing? Thank you for the support.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I don't really think there'll be a paring in this story. I mean, if you guys want a good pairing story between these two universes then go read the other big Bioshock crossover, it's spectacular.**

 **Guest: In a sense, yes.**

 **Guest: Thank you for that compliment and that little emoji.**

 **MeOhMy: Yeah, I'm trying not to go that route with him. I enjoy a good story or two where the main character doesn't immediately jump on the save the world bandwagon.**

 **Guest: Here it is.**

 **Guest: I hope you stay for a while.**

 **The Baz: He felt it down to his soul. Congratulations on being the big one hundred.**

 **Firefly7073: I wouldn't say the best because there are always people who will surpass me but I'm at least decent.**

 **jaxups: You think? Thanks anyways.**

 **Theonewhoknocks: That's the thing. I don't really think that he's this all knowing being. Sure he has knowledge of years but he isn't all knowing like some people make him out to be. The writer thing, it's not big deal. Just because some people don't like my story and will say things about it doesn't mean I'm going to stop. That's part of the beauty of striving to be a better author. Proving those people wrong. I do owe it to you all. It's my job as an author to deliver the readers content, regardless of the situation.**

 **Wombag1786: Thanks, for both parts.**

 **Ronmr: It'll get darker.**

 **UndeadLord22: It's how my uncle and I talk, so it's only natural I put some of our banter attitude into my story.**

 **Morrian: Here you go.**

 **MythAnime: Fight scenes aren't my forte but I'll try to improve, so keep an open eye out.**

 **Frank Horrigan: Preach.**

 **Guest: I have thought about it due to me loving the games, but I feel like I should finish these three before heading into other universes.**

 **STRIKER ENERGY: It's alright in my opinion. You keep improving on your stories.**

 **bren6767: Probably like any victim would.**

 **Delta97: I'll try to keep exceeding for you.**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni: Another factor.**

 **STRIKER ENERGY: I'll try to keep it up.**

 **The Baz: Which part?**

 **Datsniper: Oh boy... this is a long review. I won't lie to you and say I was happy when I read your review but it was needed in a sense. The first part got to me and it indeed made me pissed but I shoved it down and read your review. You do bring up good points such as my execution. It is rather poor and does need improvement. Some of those plot holes in the previous chapters? Yikes, you really weren't sugar coating anything... anyways, I did look over them and realized that they could've had major improvements. So in a sense, thank you for pointing out my flaws. Just, don't write such a long review if you do again, please?**

 **the-lost-memories6: Here's another one.**

 **Bannana-boi: I still think it's stank doo doo but if you like it then it must not be too terrible.**

 **Roboman: I will answer your questions, now. She did come through the tear with them but the other little sisters' location is currently unknown. Delta doesn't see the reason as to saving her, he doesn't need the Adam to buy more plasmids and he doesn't care anymore. He still has two EVE hypos left but is saving them for something, say a big battle if you would. He's basically been refilling his EVE back up by consuming coffee and soda when he can get the chance. Your paragraph breaking I am trying to do and the matter about the huntsman POV, I am considering it at the end of every few chapters or so. The camera deal I don't know how to go about.**

 **Gamenian: Thank you, and I appreciate the help if I call on you. I want to know when you're going to update The Not So Green Rookie and Connection Lost.**

 **Saint Agustine: I do too.**

 **kingreaper1106: Thank you.**

 **Malgrath: I don't know, it depends on what goes through this noggin of mine. About the matter with Blake, probably shouldn't have done that in hindsight but it is already done so I can do little to change what has happened in the past.**

 **That was a lot, more than what should have been addressed but I finally got to everyone since last March. I want to thank you all for sticking with me this long and continuing to do so if you stay. I already know that I'll lose people due to this chapter's quality but who can blame me? I'm not doing so hot mentally and it's hard to keep interest in these things due to things like writer's block. If you don't like the story then politely leave to the nearest exit and either come back at a later date or don't come back at all; I'm not here to impress everyone.**

 **In other news, I'm so sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations but hey, just be glad I'm still updating rather than just dropping the story like a newspaper. Thank you all for sticking with me so far and I will catch you all on the flip-side. Take it easy.**


	11. Chapter 11: In between time

There was a certain routine that he did every day since he began working on the ship. Wake up, shower, wake the girls up, cook breakfast, clean the section of the ship that needed to be cleaned that day, mine for profit underwater, and relax the rest of the day. It was a simple life but it was one he enjoyed. The girls and Sully were really the only people he needed in his life right now. The only time he went out in public was to pick up groceries and even then he still went at night to avoid detection. It seemed the government was on the hunt for him now more than ever. He checked online and saw that his bounty was sixty-thousand as of now, and that was for him dead. The bounty for him alive was seventy-thousand and it made him shake his head. The surface was really stupid in his opinion, they really didn't know what it was like to watch your back every few minutes.

Jenna sleepily stumbled into the booth with her pajamas on and leaned her head against his arm. He had already made her breakfast and slid it in front of her while nodding when she asked if it was for her. Eleanor later came into the room and sat down while resting her head in her arms and falling back asleep. He could understand why they were tired; last night a rather nasty storm hit the ship and the three had to help do repairs. He and Eleanor went underwater to see if there were any leaks in the hull while Jenna and Sully got rid of any debris that made a mess. The storm was so nasty that it actually would cost them a bit for repairs and it made them stressed and tired. He supposed this was part of the job of being on a ship, dealing with circumstances like these. All they really needed to do was head into Vale to pick up some window panes and groceries. They were currently sick of eating canned food and fish.

They arrived early into the night and immediately went shopping for supplies. Jenna and Eleanor went and picked out things they wanted to eat while he just looked at the list and picked out the items. Shopping didn't really bother him like some people because he always had someone to do it with but tonight felt different. For one, the store was pretty much barren, the cashier kept sending glances at him, and everything turned out to be more expensive than he expected. When they were walking back to the ship and through the crowd, an ambulance shot past them and made the three look in the direction of it. There were murmurs in the crowd while the three were just staring at the spot.

"What do you think happened?" Eleanor asked.

 _"No idea. Let's just get these back to the ship. I still need to get those window panes with Sully."_ He answered. Both of them nodded and began to head back to the ship, a few minutes of walking and they began to notice that Jenna was beginning to fall behind. It was probably due to the fact that she had so many grocery bags. He ignored her when she said she was fine and took three of the bags from her and carried them on his fingers. It was still early in the night and he wanted to get those panes sooner than later since they needed to be back on the water in the next week.

It took a while but they eventually arrived at the ship and began to unload the groceries and put them away. Half an hour later and everything was organized and put away before the two stood up gave him a hug before going to their rooms. It had been a few weeks since he's been to a bar but he decided against it, they needed stuff for the ship and he wasn't about to blow his money on alcohol. Sully was already off the ship and waiting for him while he just grabbed his diving knife and followed the older man to the department store. It took maybe half an hour to actually reach the department store through the subway but they eventually reached it.

He took his scarf off in the store and just let his face cool off a bit before holding it. They spent a bit of time at the store just looking for the right measurements and finally found it. They needed around seven and sighed in exasperation when they saw the actual price of each one, why did everything have to be so expensive nowadays? They had to include the cost of the repairman coming in because neither of them knew how to replace one without screwing up and making the situation worse.

"The total cost for this type of window is seven hundred." The cashier said.

"Lord almighty, why the hell is it so expensive?" Sully gaped.

"This type is shatterproof and has a three year warranty. It's infused with gravity dust to push off Grimm; well, it depends on what you're using it for." The cashier said as she typed something.

"My ship, we usually have to fend off Grimm and the sea itself." Sully answered.

"Hmm, you're lucky you caught us during a deal because it would've been twelve-hundred for the original price." She informed.

"Well, guess it ain't too bad." He sighed.

"Could always be worse." She shrugged.

"Yeah, it could. Well, come on Johnny, guess we should head back." He said.

 **"Hmm."** Delta nodded and picked up the box that held the glass and held it over his shoulder. He signed his thanks to the cashier and followed Sully out of the store, putting his scarf back on and began to walk back into the streets, pushing through people who got in the way. The repairman would be at the ship in a few days and fix the windows for them then it was back out at sea for them. He thought about what that cashier said and smirked when he put some thought into it. She was right, things could always be worse for them. At the very least, he had a roof over his head, food in his stomach, clothes on his back, and two kids that needed guidance... things could always be worse for him. Even if he was a criminal in people's eyes.

* * *

The repairman came during an bad day. It was one of those days where he just cleaned the deck because he needed something to do but it was also a day where Eleanor was sick. She had caught something from somebody at the store and was currently bed ridden, he had to keep giving her medicine because she kept vomiting it up into the trash bin next to her bed. Each time he would give her medicine she always pulled her head away from him which made him force the substance down her throat and keep her mouth shut with his hands. She seemed to keep it down this time and her face turned a bit green from the taste but she eventually fell asleep.

It took a few hours but the repairman got all the windows fixed and was currently being payed with a hefty amount of lien cards. He tried to weasel his way a few more cards but left out of fear when Delta saw what he was doing and stomped up to him. The surface was so greedy, the more time he spent up here, the more he wished he was down in Rapture before he shot himself in the skull. Sure there was gruesome crimes in Rapture, but at least he could deal with it and not get in trouble due to him being a Big Daddy. Up here he was just a serial killer in people's eyes He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sully walk up to him and lean on the railing next to him while staring out at the sea.

"Well... that was a hefty investment." He said.

 _"It was a necessary one though, our windows are stronger so we won't have to buy more anytime soon."_ Delta signed.

"Well, you're right about that. How's the lass?" Sully asked.

 _"Unfortunately, she has the flu. She's getting better though. Should be a few days until she's better so I'm keeping Jenna in my room while I just sleep at the table."_ He answered.

"Why not sleep in your own bed? Or is the little lass that much of a problem?" Sully grinned.

 _"Jenna doesn't make a noise. She constantly kicks the shit out of you for more room even though she has a majority of the bed. I still need sleep."_ Delta signed.

"Your beauty sleep? Kid, there ain't nothing beautiful about that mug of yours." Sully jabbed.

 _"Keep talking, old man, we'll see who's sleeping with the fishes tonight."_ Delta shoved the older man.

"Ohhhhh, the sleeping with the fishes threat, eh? I've spent enough time on this ship to know that you can't sleep in the water or with the fishes. Seems you've lost a few brain cells back there in Argus. You're dumb now. You're a big, dumb, dipshit." Sully insulted.

 _"Oh yeah? Well, you're an ugly ass old man who probably hadn't gotten laid in god knows how many years due to his drinking problem, bad odor, or tiny ass pecker."_ Delta insulted back.

"As if you don't have a drinking problem, you drink more than me! I still got it, back then I had ladies lining up at my front door just itching to get a piece of me." Sully pointed at his chest with a grin on his face.

 _"Key words: Back then. No woman now would want to go with a scruffy ass old man."_ Delta retorted.

"That hurts my pride, kid. Have you no soul for a poor old man?" Sully wiped away a few tears.

 _"Just not for you."_ Delta said then gave those wheezy chuckles. The two started to throw more insults at each other, each one harsher than the last. To an outside perspective and maybe an inside, it might have seemed like the two men hated one another with upmost passion but this is how they joke around. They often said horrible things to one another then laugh it off over a few drinks. It was playful banter in their opinion, nothing but jokes and slurs thrown at each other for a good laugh. Sully enjoyed the foul language he could throw at someone and not offend them while Delta just enjoyed this little bit of human interaction.

A few weeks after he started working for Sully, he remembered him from his past. A lonely sailor who took the blonde kid underneath his belt when he had nowhere else to go and taught him everything he knew about maintaining a ship and so forth. They're more akin to a father and son relationship than a captain and crewman. It was also a little comforting since Sully was a trustworthy candidate should something ever happen to him. He trusted Sully as much as he trusted Sinclair once he got to know him, both were loyal men and would do anything to help him out. He just had to make sure nothing happened to Sully like Sinclair. There was no need for good men like them to die because of him.

"Well, kid, I'm off to bed." Sully patted his shoulder.

 _"It's only eight, Sully."_ Delta pointed out.

"Bah, you know me. Old age and stuff along those lines." He gave a thumbs up and shuffled down the stairs. The larger man gave a painful sounding chuckle before turning his head back out to the sea. It must have been a few hours since he and Sully had been talking because the sun was starting to set. A smile slowly graced his lips when he saw the beauty of the sun and he watched it slowly descend over the horizon. Ten minutes later and he went to the kitchen area and began to clean up a bit from lunch. He washed the dishes, cleaned the counters, then finally swept the floors. It wasn't the most exciting life but it was something he wanted now, a calm open life as he raised his two daughters.

Tiny footsteps made him look to see Jenna walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. She brought out two pudding cups and sat at the booth while smiling at him. He knew that she was just waiting for him to finish cleaning up and he didn't want to keep her. It took a minute but he eventually got rid of the dirt from the kitchen and dumped it in the trashcan before scooting in the booth and opening up his pudding cup. Both of them ate their dessert in silence for the next few minutes. She held back a yawn and he just ruffled her hair and threw away their trash before going downstairs and getting her ready for bed.

Both stepped into the bathroom and she got in the bath while he just filled a container of water up then poured it over her head. She scrubbed herself to the best of her ability while he helped also and got the spots she missed. Despite her claiming she was a big girl, she wasn't. Only just being seven years old, she still had that childish charm that he adored. It took around ten minutes but he eventually finished cleaning her up and hefted her out of the tub and onto the bathroom mat. He wrapped a towel around her body and went in the other room to get her favorite pajamas.

It barely took a minute for her to actually get her pajamas on but getting her to brush her teeth took longer than it should've. After several minutes of struggling, she finally submitted and brushed her teeth next to him. Even as she stood on the stool, she still needed to stand on her toes to see clearly in the mirror. Both gave one final spit in the sink then rinsed their toothbrushes before he scooped her into his arms and carried her to his room down the hall. Her feet planted on the bed softly and she stared at him while he set up the TV in the corner of the room and put on a movie for her.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite movie and she started to jump on the bed childishly. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her before picking her up and throwing the blanket aside then lying her down on the bed. The blanket was placed over her and he watched as her eyes glued to the TV and he walked out of the room.

 _"I'm going to check on your sister."_ He signed to her. She nodded and he kissed her forehead goodnight before going in the hallway, ignoring the swaying of the ship as it rocked back and forth. He finally reached the end of the hall where the girls' room was at and opened the door, immediately being assaulted by the scent of vomit in the nearby waste bin. On the bottom bunk covered in a blanket, was his eldest daughter lying there.

"Hi." She croaked out hoarsely before letting out a wet cough. He sighed and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge and putting his hand against her forehead. The fever was gone now but she still had nausea, coughs, and a stuffy nose. This is the second time she's been sick in the past several months and it still worried him a good bit whenever she came stumbling out of her room looking worse for wear.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ He asked.

"Like I just vomited up my dinner." She coughed out. A coughing fit broke the silence and he quickly grabbed the waste bin and held it up to her as she vomited into it, that wet sounding splatter of her bile made him cringe and he waited until she was done. She spit the last of it out and groaned as she lied back down. The air was silent once again before she saw him begin to sign to her.

 _"When was the last time you ate?"_ He asked.

"This morning..." She answered tiredly.

 _"Come on, you need to stretch your legs and get something to eat. After that, I want you to take a shower."_ He said, helping her to her feet.

"Why the shower?" She asked.

 _"You haven't showered since you first got sick and it might help with your nose, possibly clear it up a bit."_ He answered. At first, she wanted to argue with him saying that none of that stuff worked but decided against it. She did stink now and she was kind of hungry so maybe getting something to eat would help her stomach a bit.

The two walked into the hallway and went up the stairs, striding across the dock quickly and he sat her down at the table then went into one of the cupboards to fish out a can of chicken noodle then dumped the contents in a pot and turned on the stove. He put some water in the kettle and turned it on high while crossing his arms, waiting for the two things to be done. Eleanor just set her head on the table and groaned a bit when her stomach growled and winced when the kettle started to whistle loudly after a few minutes.

Pouring met her ears and a minute later she was treated to a hot bowl of soup and a steaming mug of tea. He sat down next to her and picked up a book while she just ate in silence, only making a noise when she coughed. Several minutes passed by and she was still eating the soup and drinking the tea. A few more minutes went by and she had finished then set the dirty dishes in the sink before going downstairs to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and went downstairs to her room, getting the dirty sheets and blankets then tossing them to the floor. The whole room reeked of bile and it made him cringe before he went to the waste bin and picked it up. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the horrid smell and he quickened his steps before chucking the vomit down the side of the ship.

Wet, chunky globs of vomit splattered against the water's surface and made him cringe again before deciding that burning the damn thing was better. His hands erupted into a flame and he burned the waste bin on top of the deck, watching as it turned to ash a few minutes later. He swept the ashes off the side with his foot and proceeded to head back into the ship and back to Eleanor's room. She was still in the shower which was good because he could replace her sheets with clean ones and wash the dirty ones. It was stretching into maybe five minutes for him to actually get the sheets on because every time he tried to put it on one corner, the other one would pop off. His last try though, he managed to get them on and beamed in satisfaction.

Until all of the corners popped off all at once.

An annoyed groan escaped his lips as he proceeded to do the process once again and actually succeed this time. The dirty sheets were thrown into a pile on the floor and he picked them up before carrying them to the laundry room, setting the right adjustments for the sheets then waiting for the washer to fill up. He just listened to the sound of the water rushing down before grabbing the detergent and pouring the right amount and dumping it in, rinsing out the cap with the water then putting it back on the almost empty container.

He was so enraptured by the sound of the washer filling up that he didn't hear Eleanor peek inside until he heard her voice.

"Thanks, dad." She thanked.

 _"It's no problem. Feeling better?"_ He asked.

"A little, the shower helped clear up my sinus so that's something." She said, her voice a bit clearer now that her congestion was gone.

 _"That's good. Go and get some rest, if you're feeling better we might head into town to get some groceries. Maybe take a stroll around and get some fresh air."_ He said.

"Okay, goodnight." She said.

 _"Night. Love you."_ He signed.

"Love you too, see you tomorrow." She yawned then headed out while he just smiled. That warm feeling in his chest whenever one of the girls said that line made him realize that being a father was rewarding at times. To be there for someone and be their role model made him realize that life itself wasn't that bad and things could be worse for them.

As long as they had each other then it'll be alright in the end.

* * *

 **So this is more of a filler chapter more than anything but I at least owe some of you a chapter for waiting patiently. I promise I'll try to get more chapters out but fucking work is literally pulling me into overtime nearly every night for no fucking reason but at least school's out that's a plus. Anyways, onto reviews so I don't have a repeat of the last chapter.**

 **Datsniper: I don't blame you nor am I upset anymore on how you wrote that. You were simply making me realize how many plot holes there were in my story and gave me constructive criticism on my execution. For that, I will try to improve my writing to the best of my ability from now on, so thank you. Just make sure not to write so much, otherwise I might not read it, never mind I will.**

 **UndeadLord22: Yeah, it's odd but it's ours. That second question, I don't know. I feel like his first aura burst was enough to save him once but if he were to have another situation like that happen again, it might not.**

 **Wombag1786: I hope your stories go beyond people's expectations and I'm rooting for you.**

 **Jack Lycan: That's... I don't really know how to answer that.**

 **Greer123: Thank you for your concern and here's another chapter.**

 **Guest: That would be funny about the Adam thing to be honest.**

 **Lord-Azrael3: Thanks for that, appreciate it.**

 **DoomKnight-6642: Yeah, I'm trying to diverge from the typical stories where the character always trusts people on the dime. I apologize about the update schedule but this fanfiction thing is merely a hobby for me, but I'll try to get them out on shorter time frames. I'm... doing better for lack of a better term, it's complicated but I assure you I'm fine, so don't you worry, friend.**

 **The Baz: I don't remember either, so that makes two of us.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Vur: Indeed.**

 **Guest: I have returned, Brother.**

 **Guest: I had to go back and play it since I got the collector's edition and needless to say, I'm having a blast.**

 **MythAnime: I'll explain it in the next chapter, so do not fret about a major plot hole in Delta/Jaune's character.**

 **Victor John Foxfire: You never cease to amaze me, friend. I haven't seen you in a while. All I can say is that all will soon be revealed.**

 **jc-montanorock: Heh, yeah.**

 **Guest: Indeed, there is more to come. I have not given up hope on this story.**

 **Earthly Entity: Yeah, the whole time frame thing should've been handled differently in my opinion because now looking back at it, it's a little hard to explain. About me updating, I really can't control that like I used to so sorry.**

 **DrBubbles80: Yeah, I typically try to make my chapters at least a couple of thousand each time to satisfy people but when I lack in words, I somewhat make up for in quality. I'm not saying it's super incredible and the best but it's at least somewhat decent.**

 **Guest: Thanks, reader.**

 **Earthling173: It's alright man, this is life. No matter how many times it seems to kick my ass and put it through the ringer, I'll always try to get back up with a smile on my face. Thanks for the review though, real good looking out.**

 **Guest: Here's another chapter for you and thanks for your input. When I literally read that little part with the midnight smile, my mind immediately went to My Hero Academia. You must be a god if you guessed one of my favorite anime shows.**

 **Everyone, I just want to say thank you. Not just for waiting patiently but for giving this story a chance sticking with it. Don't worry about me ever quitting because I'm not but just be prepared for when I don't update for a while, life is hard and I gotta stick up the middle finger at the trials ahead and face them with a smile on my face.**

 **So with that, have a good day everyone and sorry if this chapter is kind of dry in content but just be glad I'm at least still updating. So... see you all on the flip side. Have a good one.**


End file.
